Hear me out
by Greenbadass
Summary: Blossom realizes how her childhood friend toyed with her and decided to hit him on his weak spot. The problem is, she is kicked out of her apartment and can't even connect two and two anymore. With a certain help from a famous singer Buttercup, who becomes interested in Blossom's motivation to crush Butch, nothing feels like stopping her now. P.S Inspired by an anime " Skip beat "
1. Keeping up with a celebrity

**Hey guys here's a new story I decided to write. Something like a shoujo story. Hey, feel free to tell me your thoughts in reviews.**

Blossom POV

I've been working my ass off all day. Why did I have to be such a goody-goody and take Carrie's shift too. What the hell was so important that she just had to leave her shift to me? I mean come on, she has to earn money for her rent too.

I brushed the sweat off my forehead as I finally wrapped another burger. The final one for this day. Thank God. I thought I'll never finish.

I went to the changing room and saw Megumi and Tammy talking. Just a bunch of girl stuff if you ask me.

„ And he's back in town, like OMG! „ squealed Megumi.

Who's back in town?

Just in case I just hid my face with a lockers door so they won't think I'm overhearing their conversation. Even though that's exactly what I'm doing.

The point is not to get caught.

„ You really think he'll hold a concert here? „ asked Tammy

„ He's been out for five months, of course he will! „ said Megumi.

Why did I bother myself with their girly talks? Their rummors are nothing important.

Before I closed the door, Carrie rushed holding a poster.

„ Where the hell were you the whole day!? „ I shouted at her.

Honestly! When I finish the whole work, she shows up? If she's planing on taking credit for my work, I will do some bruising here.

„ Sorry Bloss. I really am, but I HAD to wait in line for six hours in order to get this poster „ she revealed the poster and I blushed like others. Oh my...it's not possible...

„ NO FRICKIN WAY! YOU GOT A BUTCH POSTER! „ yelled Tammy kneeling in front of her and the poster.

„ Yep. The only one left. It was so worth six hours of no eating and heating on the sun „

S-she's crazy. But then again, Butch is gonna love this news when I come home.

Yeah...the fact is.

Butch is a famous celebrity. A singer to be exact. And we're childhood friends ever since...well, my parents left me. I became an orphan and his parents took me under their wing.

„ Are they selling out his new CD's ? „ asked Tammy

Oh yea, and recently he was in LA for some new recording. Yea, he's pretty famous if you ask me.

Wait. Does that make me, as his roommate, famous just as him? I mean, I live with him.

I also cook and clean for him. That counts too. And we talk about his new travells all the time, so I basically know more about him than many girls and wikipedia put together. It's a double score!

Yep I'm famous just like him.

And then it hit me...new CD...he's back in Townsville which means he's finished in LA...and...and...

I DIDN'T BUY HIS NEW CD!

FUCK MY LIFE!

„ Carrie! Do they still have the CD's? „ I said grabbing her shoulders.

„ Ow Bloss that hurts. Yea, they're selling but they're about to close and you won't make it „

„ WON'T MAKE MY ASS. I'M COMING CD! „

I stormed out grabbing my skateboard and heading out as fast as I can.

Me? As in Butch's right hand not to own a CD he wasted his time on? Not gonna happen world!

I'm gonna get in even if that's the last thing I Blossom Sakura do

My heart almost stopped when I passed the traffic. Holy shit that thing almost killed me several times. I guess that the „ Last thing I do „ part was pretty much taken literally.

There it is! Almost gonna close. C'mon Bloss just work that leg a little more...don't fail me now...

Aaaaaaannnd...

I jumped over a little ramp and landed right in front of the dude who was about to close the store.

„ Butch...CD...hurry „

„ Calm down kid. We're sold out already „

„ YOU'RE FUCKING KIDDING ME!? „

„ I'm sorry Mrs, if you came a little early you could've made it. One girl just left with the last CD two minutes ago „

I swear something in me broke.

„ You mean to tell me that I punched a police officer, pushed a slow old lady, got chasen by a gang and their dogs and almost died by traffic for nothing? „ ( Liar )

„ You really went through all that? „

„ No, but I'm serious about the traffic part. I was trying to sound dramatic „

„ I'm sorry Mrs „

„ Damn it..."

I went back home and it was already 9PM. I looked at my apartment and noticed the lights turned on. Butch...he really is here!

I smiled and ran inside the building as fast as I can. And soon I was inside the apartment.

„ BUTCH! „ I shouted and was this close to hugging him. It's been such a long time

„ What do you want? „ he asked moving away causing me to land on my knees. Ow...why did I jump?

„ First thing, ow. Second, isn't it a right thing to do to hug my friend? „ I said getting up

„ A simple hi would have been enough „

He didn't even change one bit. He may look harsh on words, but he's really a nice person.

„ What's for dinner? „ he asked laying back on his comfy couch.

Shit I forgot to make dinner!

„ Anything you want. What do you feel like eating? „ I said putting a widest smile I have

„ Surprise me. But make sure I don't find any peace of your long red hair in my meal. You really let it grow ya' know „

Crap I didn't even get one time to get my hair done in the salon. I was so busy with work and earning money that I barely had time for myself. Butch changed a lot during past few years, and I'm still the same Blossom. I'm a worker with long red hair and pink eyes. That's all I am. If it weren't for Butch, I would even be homeless on top of it all.

„ It's ok I tamed it long time ago „ I said walking off to the kitchen.

Ok Bloss, surprise him.

I'm gonna make the best meal he ever had.

-30 minutes later -

„ You really are a horrible cook „

So many meals...and I failed each one of them.

WHYYY?

„ I found some in the fridge. Next time just tell me to order, alright? „

I ...let him down. Idiot. Stupid me!

I nodded my head and saw him leave the kitchen.

I really wanted to show him I improved in something. Why do I have to be such a untalented brat?

„ Man. Being a celebrity sure is hard work „ he said jumping back to his couch and eating an ordinary sandwitch.

This is my chance to at least tell him some good. Complimenting never hurts right?

„ Yea but you're so good at it „

„ I am aren't I? „ he smirked

Yes I just said it. Shesh do I have to repeat it?

„ My friend waited six hours just to get your poster „

He looked from the corner of his eye and smirked at me.

„ Is that so? Cool. With that I'll be better than that smartass actor anytime „

So he still thinks of him as a rival. Oh Butch...you really never change your personality.

„ Well, off I go „

„ Already!? „

„ Yea duh. I'm a busy man kid „

„ I..thought you'll be sleeping over „

„ I don't have time for sleep overs Blossom. Shesh kid grow up „

I didn't mean it like that you dimwit...shut up and swallow it Blossom

With that he left and then I was all alone in the apartment again.


	2. Miss Loyal

Another day at work. I've been working all day, I can't even feel my arms and legs anymore. I grabbed my jacket and checked in my pocket for the keys of my apartment. As soon as I thought of the apartment, I remembered the yesterday's event.

„ _So once again I'm alone..."_ I thought. I sighed as I took of the workers hat and decided that it's time to go. Alone or not, I still have a place I belong in. It counts right? I just wish that Butch would have stayed a little longer. It's been a long time since we have spoken to each other. He's been my best friends since childhood. He even asked me to come with him to Townsville. My life with him has been a fairy tale...until he really became a celebrity.

Flashback

 _Florida beach. I was watching the sunset with him. A boy with black hair and forest green eyes. A prince charming in my eyes. He was charming in everyone's eyes. But that's just how Butch is..._

 _Sunset never looked so beautiful. As a twenty year old I never knew love. I thought that love was just some feeling of joy towards some person your heart randomly chooses. I guess my heart chose him. He was the only friend I ever had. I loved him._

„ _I can't let them make choices about my future, understood? „_

 _Butch never liked his parents. He thought of me as a traitor whenever I'd talk to them. He always had a dream of becoming a singer. And I knew, deep in my heart, that he would make it._

„ _So...what are you planing to do? „ I asked. And that's when our eyes finally met. He got up from the warm sand and lend me his hand._

„ _Move away...with you beside me „ and the sparks flew as he said those words._

 _I took his hand without thinking, and we came here. We lived together for a year. And my love for him grew bigger. Because every time...I keep rewinding that sentense and I fall in love even more. Me..beside him. Just a thought made me blush._

End of flashback

You know...Butch has his rehearsal I think. Wow, he might be hungry. Maybe I should treat him with a speacial burger. Yea! He loves a good cheeseburger.

I quickly prepared one and grabbed my skateboard. Alright TGS here I come! ( Townsville Gloria Studio )

I saw a big crowd in the front door. Damn that's a lot of fangirls. Butch must be really happy because of this. His success sure is...

„ _Holy shit! How am I suppose to get in!? „_ I thought.

C'mon Blossom you gotta do it. It's now or never.

I pushed through the crowd and faced two guards.

„ I have a delivery for Butch Jojo „ as soon as I said that those fangirls started pushing me trying to grab the food.

„ HEY WATCH IT! „ I shouted trying to defend it

„ I'll take it for you! „

„ No way I will! „

„ Hands off, I got this! „

So many fangirls. How can he be so proud?

„ Hurry and get in girly! „ said one of the guards pushing me inside.

As soon as the doors closed I sighed in relief. Whoa glad that's over. It was a high mountain to climb. But I got it.

Alright off I go.

He's on the third floor, the first door to the left. Got it covered.


	3. Broken heart

On the third floor. Room 23, a man with jet black hair was found listening to music as he layed on his couch. His eyes boredly looked at the brunette woman who seemed to be scolding him. The man couldn't care less.

„ Are you even listening to me!? „ the woman said frustrated. Being a celebrity manager was not an easy job for her. But on the other hand, the only reason she's not quitting working for this irresponcible, reckless singer is because of her girl friends. They are his fangirls and they usually get autographs and have a five minute chat with Butch.

The woman got up and just dropped a folder with lots of papers on the desk. The hard slam on the desk got Butch's attention as he cursed under his breath and sat straight on the couch. He gave a tired and bored look to the brunette, she gladly replied with a glare. She leaned on the wall crossing her arms over her chest.

„ You're no fun anymore „ said Butch rubbing the back of his head and letting out a yawn.

The woman just rolled her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. She loved her job, but she just wished for Butch to stop acting like a child and take paperwork and other work seriously.

„ I'm not here for having ' fun ' Butch. I'm here because you're a irresponcible grown man that needs an adult...and a babysitter as far as I can see „ she said finally looking back at him.

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes.

„ Being a celebrity is all about having fun Robin,but you're just boring me with paperwork „

„ Most of them are letters from your fans. You should at least read them before throwing it „

Butch yawned again and took one paper from the folder. He looked at it for a while and then just placed it back on the desk.

„ What? Can't read big words? Or do you need me to read them for you „ Robin said with a small smirk on her face. She knew that Butch hated reading. Books, newspaper, those subtitles on foreign TV shows. Hated. Hated it all.

„ Well there's a teasing mood I've been looking for „ he said with the same smirk as he finally got up. He walked over to Robin and picked her up bridal style.

„ What the hell you dummy. I thought you already had a girlfriend, I don't want her to hate me „ Butch rolled his eyes and just put her down, crossing his arms.

„ To be honest, every woman hates you „ Robin shot him a death glare. „ What? Hey you're with me all the time, of course they'll hate you. They surely won't praise you for being with their beloved celebrity crush „

And there we go again. Ego strike. Robin sometimes found this cute, but sometimes really annoying. He's really competitive towards...well everyone. But his biggest rival is an actor. An actor followed by the name Brick Watson. Oh how he hated him. There was no doubt. Brick was a hottie. A hottie with long auburn hair and crimson red eyes. Some people even started writing fanfics that he's a vampire waiting for „ the one „

Robin saw Brick only in a few movies. She never saw him in person. She just knows that he works MSW ( Megaville Studio Wave ) **( A/N: I'm terrible with names so bare with me )** he's just a man of few words and that's all. He never got in any gossip magazines. Not once.

„ I don't care about other girls Butch. What about the one living with you? I don't know her, but I also don't want her to hate me for stealing her guy. It's just not right. She must be really important to you, I mean otherwise you two wouldn't be living together „ she said pushing herself away from him and going back to the already mentioned wall.

She was caught by surprise from Butch's bursted laughter. Robin tried to remember anything funny she said. But nothing came to her mind, so she just looked at Butch confused.

„ O-oh man hahahah y-you haha can't be haha s-serious hahaha „ he tried to fight off the laughter that escaped his mouth.

„ What the hell is so funny! I just said the obvious truth. If that girl you're living with is anything special to you, you wouldn't be hitting on me or any other girl you come across! „

Butch finally stopped and rubbed his stomach.

After a laughter, Butch sent Robin a look she never saw before. After five months of working with him, this is the first time Robin saw that look. The serious look.

„ Blossom is nothing to me. „ He started and this caught the brunette off guard.

„ She's just, how do I say,...something like a maid to me „ he smirked as he said those words.

Before continuing he ran his fingers through his hair and sat on a desk, moving the folder out of his way. His stare fixated on a brunette.

Robin was hot, well to Butch every girl was hot. But Robin was close to him, too close. He couldn't help but notice how every day she's dressing more professional. Acting like a professional. Who knows, maybe she actually went to an Acting Academy or something.

„ So that's how you see her? As a fan service or something? „ she asked fixing her glasses with just one touch of her index finger.

„ Man you should see the poor girl. Always trying her best to impress me, so I guess you could call her that. Fangirls everywhere. Home, work, street, dreams, everywhere. She's so old fashioned. She's like my grandma stuck in a body of a twenty year old. She's not as near as feminine as you are. So what would I want a girl like that? She's just a little maid to me. A delusional little maid. The only reason I brought her with me is because I'm not good with cleaning or cooking. And besides, she'd do the cleaning for free. In other words, Blossom is nothing to me. „

Robin was shocked hearing these words. But she hid it, not wanting to give him this satisfaction.

Blossom POV

I came to the third floor pretty fast. Crap, this food is starting to get cold. Butch hates cold food, he won't even touch it cold. Gotta make it fast.

Before I knew it I was at room 23 in TGS. I stopped to catch my breath and wipe the sweat off my forehead. I don't want him to think me as a pig or something. As I took my short rest, it took me a while to realize that someone was with him in the room. Oh man, I hope it's no one important. I mean, I don't want him to recognize me, people will start asking how he knows me. It's gonna be kinda embarrasing if that happens.

„ So that's how you see her? As a fan service or something? „ I heard a female voice ask. Maybe his manager. Wait, I don't know his manager. Maybe a secretary? Hell I don't know her either. Fan service? Huh...poor girl. Butch is not good with girls at all. I really need to give him a hint or two about girls. He's not that bright when it came to them.

„ Man you should see the poor girl. Always trying her best to impress me, so I guess you could call her that. „ trying her best? Wow I feel sorry for her. But Butch surprises me now, he's not dense, he's just toying with her. I should probably give him a punch too...who am I kidding I can't do that. I can never hit him even if my life depended on it.

„ Fangirls everywhere. Home, work, street, dreams, everywhere. She's so old fashioned. She's like my grandma stuck in a body of a eighteen year old. She's not as near as feminine as you are. So what would I want a girl like that? „ that was not nice at all! What is wrong with him? Has fame hit him on the head or something? You can't treat girls like that, they'll get revenge.

„ She's just a little maid to me. A delusional little maid. The only reason I brought her with me is because I'm not good with cleaning or cooking. And besides, she'd do the cleaning for free „ brought her...with him? How come I never met her? I feel sorry for her...but...this sounds kind of...I don't know. Familiar to me? If he's talking about some girl like this...why does something in my chest ache so much. It's like I'm waiting for something to be said...something hard and painful.

„ In other words, Blossom is nothing to me. „ and those were the words...

I put a hand over my mouth, but I don't know why. I felt like my last breath is about to escape and I just want it to stay inside my lungs. Tears rolled down as I replayed the each word I remember him to say.

 _Delusional maid_

 _Cleaning for fre_

 _Poor girl_

 _Fan service_

The tears on my eyes suddenly stopped falling down. They disappeared. My body was shaking in anger.

 _I even brought your fucking lunch with me. I wasted half of my life trying to please you. And this is what I get_

I slammed the door with my foot and looked at the two faces staring at me. One familiar, and the other just as disgusting as the first one

„ What the hell Blossom!? „ Butch angered by me got up and walked forwards.

„ Here, I hope you're hungry! „ I threw the food as hard as I can and slammed it on his face. The stake and cheese just slammed on his face.

He wiped it off his eyes, and the brunette grabbed a towel and helped him get it off.

 _God dammit. Who knows what else he said about me. I'll make him pay...every word he said about me will be regreted. Everything he said._

 _Old fashioned_

 _Why would he want a girl like that_

 _So help me God, I will make myself go above Butch, and show him what he fucked with_

„ What the hell is your problem? „ asked the brunette glaring at me.

I replied with the same glare, feeling the dark aura surrounding me. I made sure the two of them felt it too. Her glare was replaced by fear of what might become.

„ He's my problem. I swear Butch, I will make you pay with your dear life. Everything that you love, I will take it away from you before you know it „

I turned on my foot and decided to just walk away. I swear you will pay. I'm gonna make that happen before you blink.

„ Are you threatening me? „ he asked before I opened the door. I rested my palm on the knob and just turned my head slowly to face him, with the same glare and dark aura surounding me. I saw that hr regreted asking me that. Good...I'll make you regret it...all of it. Not just the question.

„ I'm promising you „

And with that I calmly left the room. And the building. All those fangirls...soon will see what kind of man you are Butch.


	4. One woman army

Blossom POV

So that's how he thought of me. As a delusional maid. A fan service. Nobody important. Anyone who could've said this wouldn't even make me rolle my eyes, I couldn't care less at all. But hearing it from him...it doesn't make me sad. It doesn't make me wanna cry like it's supposed to. It doesn't even make me bite my lip and fight back all the regreting of what I said back there. None of it. I thought that hearing those words would actually make me so sad I wouldn't be able to walk. But I'm walking. All alone. Even in all this darkness with my work shops uniform, I feel no sadness or regret. Not one tear fell down since I said those words.

The street was dark. The only light I could get came from the passing traffic. All those changing lights from flashing yellow to white felt like I was in some sort of club. Sometimes a car with tuned music would pass by. I guess it did feel like I was in a disco. Especially when those cars would pass when I'm near the crowded bus station.

Once again, for no special reason, I rehearsed Butch's words back in my head. Every last word he said. How stupid of me...I thought he spoke of another girl. I felt sorry for her. Now I feel sorry for myself...but at the same time, I can't cry. I'd like to. I want to express my feelings through tears...but I'm not.

 _She's so old fashioned. She's like my grandma stuck in a body of a eighteen year old._

 _She's just a little maid to me._

 _Blossom is nothing to me._

I felt sorry for all those years wasted on him. I felt sorry for always putting my needs on the back. Instead of hating him...I'm hating myself more. But I can't cry...I want to. I want to scold myself with tears for being such a delusional girl stuck in a fairy tale. Instead of crying my eyes out...I just...I want to...

I WANT TO MAKE THAT SON OF A BITCH PAY FOR ALL THOSE ROTTEN WORDS HE SPOKE ABOUT ME!

I SWEAR TO DEAR LORD BUTCH ANTHONY JOJO I WILL BE THE REASON YOUR WHOLE CAREER FALLS TO THE GROUND!

I clutched my fists trying my best not to let my anger show on the outside. On the inside, I'm burning with anger. I'll get my revenge, I swear to every living broken hearted girl. I will make him pay for this. For all my wasted years. I will become the best thing he ever lost.

But first...the appartment. I can't continue living under the same roof as that scum bag. I need a new place...but I got no money. I need to plan out my revenge somehow. But I need a place to stay first. I need a place to change. Not just my clothes...but my whole self. I need a place to begin my revenge. Enjoy while you can Bitch, enjoy while your little fun still lasts.

I growled to myself as I crossed the road. I need to keep walking just to keep my mind out of this for a while. Pick your stuff. Leave. That's the first plan. I need a new place. A perfect new place for a perfect new me. The me I never knew that existed

„ _Just make sure you're not into making Butchie boy happy „_

I'm not into him! I hate his guts and I hope hell swallows him before my fury does

„ _Oooh look I'm soo sick, but I'll be a good girl to make Butch smile „_

That thought struck my nerve again. Out of nowhere a flashback came to my mind. Without any asking it just came to me like thunder

 _Flashback_

 _A twelve year old me. I studied so hard just to make it through the finals. I was one of the best students. My mother would often visit me, she always asked how was school. I kept each one of my tests in an old wooden box that was cherished by my grandfather. Mom gave it to me and told me to put the most important thing in it. I never knew what to put in it, so she told me to put all my test results in there, and whenever she'd come she'd open it and she would see how well I'm doing. I always gave my best just to impress her. I never had friends, I always studied. I never got asked out by a boy on a date, I studied and worked for Butch's family in a restoraunt as a maid. I had to make them all proud._

 _I was shaking even under the blanket I was given. I knew I had a fever, it was middle of July. Summer break, but I couldn't let all my learning fall down as I relax under the sun like others do. I was solving Math equations, twenty more to solve and it would be enough revising for now._

 _Downstairs I could hear Butch and his mother arguing over something. I knew that Butch's words would usually be last. The words will be followed by loud thumps his feet made while climbing upstairs. And that's how it happened this time. I looked and saw it was 12AM, it's late. He was probably out with his friends, he came home late. I knew that he couldn't sleep while angered or stressed out. I had to calm him down._

 _I tied my already messed up hair and made it a bit tidy. I removed the blanket and felt as if all the warmth of this world left me. I washed my face in the bathroom to remove the sickness off my face. I knocked on the door and that's when a glare was sent back to me_

„ _The hell do you want? „ he said turning from his couch to face me_

„ _I was wondering if you want to play the new video game I was bought „ I said placing the brightest smile I could_

 _His eyes sparkled as he jumped towards me. I handed out the game keeping the same smile._

„ _Hell thanks! „ with that he took the game and just closed the door in front of my nose._

 _I didn't feel mad. As long as he was happy, I was happy._

 _End flashback_

OOOOOOOOH! I HATE ME! I HATE ME! I HATE ME! I HATE ME!

I scolded myself in my mind and constantly hit myself on the head.

I was such a waste. An idiot. A retard. Please kill me!

Just as my thoughts were about to run off to another Butch flashback, a siren brought me back to reality. The moment I looked at the neon lights coming my way, was the moment I knew that this was it. The revenge I had planned for Butch...it won't come true if I die.

I shut my eyes tightly and raised my hands in a defense. The car stopped without even touching me. It was an inch close to touch. I opened my eyes and realized how lucky I was. Who knows...maybe I was in luck to get my revenge after all. Maybe God thought that Butch actually deserved for someone to get him back.

I looked at the person who opened the door. It was a woman. She marched up to me with a biggest glare I've ever seen. Yikes! She's a scary one. As she moved forwards I could easily see how she looked like.

Her hair was raven black. It reached down to her shoulders, her bangs perfectly covered her brows, even so I could see they were all well groomed, but not drawn. They were her own brows. Her lime green eyes who starred furious in my pink ones, sent me a message that sounded something like „ Are you some kind of an idiot „ who knows, maybe I was.

I looked down at her body. Even if it was covered by a nice black coat, you could easily see her hourglass shaped curves. I felt weird for starring at her like that, even though she was glaring at me. Oh great now she'll accuse me for being a lesbian towards her. She picked me up by my workers shirt and was this close to lifting me up. Her grip was so tight that I knew that there's no way in hell I could escape her. Oh why couldn't the car hit me?

„ Watch where you're going brat. Either you need some contacts or I'll have to fix your eye sight for you „ the way she said it, I knew that she didn't mean by buying me glasses or contacts herself...she's a violent one. Well who wouldn't be. Here she was driving in her car thinking how her day went by, either heaven or hell, and then from out of nowhere an airhead started going her way. I'd be hell mad if that happened to me. I'd probably react the same.

„ I-I'm sorry, I- I didn't see you „ I tried to defend myself.

„ Of course you didnt see me! If you did you'd move the hell out of my way. If you want to die so bad just jump off a bridge, but don't stop traffic. Some people have better things to do then to think of suicide. Get a hobby brat „ with that she let go of me and went back to her car. Before entering she gave me one last glare with told me to move out of her way.

I looked down and moved out to the sidewalk. She passed by stepping on her gas pedal and leaving me completely alone. Now that's a woman I want to become...a serious one, not taking crap from anyone.

„ Who was that woman..." I asked out loud. I didn't expect for anyone to answer, I was alone by the building I shared with Butch.

„ _That's the woman you need help from „_

I do need help...but I don't know her.

But I'm sure. Dead sure. If I want to get my revenge on Butch, I need to become a woman with a look as deadly as hers. An attitude as meanest as hers. And a grip as toughest as hers. She looks like such a professional, but I don't know at what. She could be anything. A lawyer, a wrestler, a professor in some academy, a doctor. She could be anything with that attitude.

She's everything I have to become. I need to find this woman. I need her help! I don't care about her profession that much, I need that attitude. I need the woman she is.


	5. Well, I'm dead

Blossom POV

A week has passed already. I found a new appartment. It's not really special or anything. I live with an old lady, since I'm low with money, I'm living a Cinderella life. I found a new job, I work as a salesgirl in a toy store. It's nice I guess, I mean I'm really nice with kids. Girls usually hated me because I was always with Butch...oh how I hate him

I pressed the box I was holding tighter when I thought of him. Because of his humiliation I had to begin a new life...should I be thankful? Hell yea! But I got out of the appartment without a plan. And that woman...damn she really got to my head. I couldn't sleep for three days. I really made a fool out of myself. But now I guess I'm different. The old Blossom was a fool and a clutz, the new Blossom is proud and independent.

I had a little haircut to my butt length hair, now it was a little above my waist. A little bit. I once read that: „ _A woman that cuts her hair is about to change her_ life „ so then I thought...hey why not me too?

 _But make sure I don't find any peace of your long red hair in my meal. You really let it grow ya'know_

I carried the mentioned toy box to the storage, I felt really bad for having that dumbass in my mind again. I can't even work in peace. I can't even start a new life without him messing up my head with everything he said. I carefully climbed up the ladder holding the box tight to my chest. Darn, why can't we get some light in here? Why does it have to be so dark? Before I had time to put the box on the highest shelf, I heard the entrance bell ring. Someone's in.

Oooh pleaase Lord, pleaase don't let the boss call me. I'm not in a mood for smiling faces to a little kid. Yea it's a toy store, but we also provide taking care of kids and keeping them entertained while their parents come to pick them up. Something like a toy store and a day care. No matter, I like kids. I'm not bothered...as long as they say the hell away from me and my precious hair.

„ Blossom! Can you please welcome the customer, I'm busy! „

I knew it...I knew I couldn't count on him. My boss is cheerful and nice...but daamn. I can tell he „ likes „ kids just the way I do. And that's the reason he called me for the job...he „ likes „ me too.

I sighed in defeat. Knowing I have no chance in arguing with him. I need this job. I gently put the box and carefully climbed down. Oh well, at least the little kid will keep me occupied. Who knows, maybe I'm lucky to serve a real customer. The moment I stepped by the cash register, I knew that I'm no lucky.

Right in front of me was a grumpy little girl. She had light brown hair curled up in nice pigtails. Her pigtails were held by a marron colored bows. She wore a knee length marron dress that had a white bow tied around the back of her waist. Her shoes were also nice. A pair of black polished sandals that showed short white socks protecting her feet from possible calluses. Who knows, they might be very uncomfortable...I mean the shoes. I looked back at light brown eyes, wow it looked like she was wearing makeup. And she was barely like eight years old. She looks like royalty...judging by the grumpy attitude.

I placed my widest smiles trying not to look irritated. I kneeled down to her level and gently pat her on the head.

„ Hello there lovely, my name is Blossom, how may I help you? „

The girl looked grossed out. Hey I tried my best! What else do you want?

„ Eeew too happy! Sheesh did anyone ever make you mad? „

Right on the nerve.

„ For example you right now? Listen kid, I had a rough day so bare with me „

Realizing what I said I placed both of my hands on my mouth. Darn, not a good timing. Ever since I swore on that revenge to Butch, I've been getting some attitude...from myself...to well, everyone. In translation, get the hell away from me.

„ Ooh looks like we have an attitude right here „ the girl said with a small smirk

„ Ok fine, I'm sorry. But don't push me „

The girl giggled and for a moment I thought I actually got to her. Hey, she might be nice. Maybe she's just tired of everyone being so damn nice to her. Wow, my rudeness actually did some good for a change. For a second I thought I'm so fired

„ In that case, I should probably start crying and tell your boss that you're mean to me „

There's that nerve again. Pull it back Blossom! She's testing you out

„ _Kick her little ass, she needs to respect her elders „_

„ _This little kid needs some discipline in her little head „_

„ _Beat her up, how dare she interrupt my plans of revenge „_

I pushed aside my demons and tried to place back a smile on my face. Not...good, failing...bigtime. I took a deep breath and calmed myself down. Alright Blossom, you need this job. You need it. I need to...apologise...crap kill me

„ I..I'm sorry. The customer is always right...call me if you need me „ I got back on my feet and stretched my back before going to the cash register. Geez I'm never having kids, such a pain. Well, in ass and back.

„ Not so tough now? My aunt puts up a better fight than you. You're so easy to take down „

I growled as I held the edges of the table, almost breaking it in half. Calm it down, calm it down. She's just a kid, she knows nothing. Yea, she's Jon Snow. She knows nothing. She's a dumb assed little kid. She is a complete –

„ Hey grandma? Lost your hearing senses again? I'm talking to you granny! „

THAT'S IT!

I cracked my knuckles and shot daggers at the kid. Oh I'll show you grandma. The girl looked scared as I gave her my best sadistic grin. Oooh fear me you little runt! I'll fucking eat your little fake angelic soul

„ Now dear, do you want me to cook you or to play with you „ yep demon me coming out. Thanks Butch. Thanks a lot...I wish this was your face instead of her own.

The moment I came forward to her with all my dark flames around me, the bell rung again. I saw a familiar face...familiar eyes.

I froze as I recognized her. The glaring scary woman with green eyes. She had the same look as she looked at me again. She wore even more professional clothes...wow, I'm out of breath again. This time I knew I was starring

This time she wore a white buttoned up shirt that tighened her chest, gaving her waist a full hourglass curve. Pair of black skinny jeans and black classy shoes. Then there's her look again...if you think my glare to the kid was demonic, her was satanic!

„ Auntie! „

I crashed as I heard the kid call her that. I'm sooo dead...

She hugged her tight, but the woman only looked at me.

„ Auntie! She was mean to me! „

I slowly bit my nails looking at the stoic woman. She's gonna scold me...hell I hope. She's gonna fucking murder me. How was I supposed to know they're related?

„ I don't care. Wait in the car, I got a word with this one „

Word with me?

I'M A DEAD WOMAN!

The girl nodded and ran outside. The woman approached me and crossed her arms over her chest

„ So we meet again, brat „

I kneeled down and grabbed her by her leg

„ FORGIVE ME SATAN! „


	6. Make him pay

Blossom POV

I held my eyes shut as I found myself below the woman. I can only imagine the „ WTF „ look she's giving me. Actually, now when I think about it, that look would be way better then her „ You're dead „ look. Her silence scared me the most. Oh my, I can only imagine what she'll do to me. How the damn hell was I supposed to know that the kid was her niece? Was it written on her forehead or something? Did I miss a sign of it? I heard her sigh as she moved a step backwards. I carefully opened my eyes and looked towards her. Scary look! She still has it! Crap, she's gonna kill me. Ooooh I can imagine what she'll do right now

 _Scenario 1_

 _As Blossom was kneeling on the floor looking in fear, the green eyed woman smirked and moved her hand towards her pocket. „ W-what are you going to do to me? „ asked Blossom as her voice started shaking along with her body. The woman took out a knife and pointed it at the poor Blossom. „ You dare to threat my family, you're gonna die „_

End POV

Blossom shut her eyes again trying to shake the first scenario off. Hey maybe she'll treat her with something. I mean, she'll think Blossom is too scared and she'll try to show her that she's not that scary. That could work too

Before Blossom had time to make that scenario in her head, the woman took out some money and placed it on the cash register. Blossom turned where the woman was. Blossom slowly got off and brushed the dust off her knees. She walked towards the woman and looked at the money gently placed on the table. What was she doing?

„ The brat took a Hello Kitty toy „ she said before turning away to the door.

Blossom couldn't believe this woman. How can she be so sure? She didn't see her take anything. When did she take it?

„ I didn't notice her...taking anything „ said Blossom trying not to sound confused, but it failed her. The woman looked her way with the same bored look on her face.

„ It's a habit she has. Her mother didn't teach her good manners „

Blossom bit her lip before she asked anything else. It's impossible the toy is that expensive. This woman paid way too much. With that thought crossing her head, Blossom rushed over for her exchange. She quickly calculated the money she has to return and called out for the woman

„ Your change ma'am! „

The woman looked at Blossom with some interest in her face as she looked at the well calculated exchange in her hands.

„ Your Math is pretty good „ she added before taking the money and putting it in her pocket.

Blossom nodded shy at this compliment.

„ It...was my favorite subject in school „ added Blossom looking at the floor. The woman just let out the „ hm „ from her lips before she turned her back to Blossom. Blossom felt bad that she was leaving so soon. But she can't just call out to her customer? That would be weird. But Blossom remembered her thoughts from when she first met her. She needs her help for revenge. But what kind of idiot do you have to be just to ask someone „ Hey look there's a guy I hate and I need your help for revenge „ Blossom just bowed her head and went back to the cash register.

„ There's an extra here „ said the woman before leaving. Blossom looked shocked. It was impossible. Her calculating never failed on her. Blossom rushed over to recount the money. And she was right...there's an extra.

„ I'm really sorry ma'am „ Blossom took it and blushed in embarassment. How could she be so dumb? And just when she got her compliment

„ You're bugged by something brat. Focus on your job if you want to keep it. Some people won't even warn you about getting an extra in change „

Blossom nodded again not daring to look the woman in the eye. She embarrassed herself enough.

„ You're young „ the woman started and this made Blossom look at her. Wow would you look at that, maybe this woman wants to stay a little longer with her. Maybe she didn't completely embarrass herself. Considering the woman is still talking to her.

„ Why are you acting like all your battleships sunk? „ Blossom opened her mouth to say something, but then she remembered the night she met her. The look. And those words about suicide. She didn't want to commit suicide, she was just in deep thought.

„ I'm fine ma'am...I just have stuff going on. Nothing sunk..."

„ Who do you think you're kidding. I'm talking about the time we first met. We all have stuff going on, so why are you acting like you're the only one going through a hard period? „

„ It's...it was just a phase ma'am. It won't happen again „ Now Blossom was begging for her to leave. She didn't want to talk about it.

„ Phase or no phase open your damn eyes brat. If you have problems with someone or something, deal with them. _Run over_ your problems and get on with your life. Stop acting like a victim of karma and such „

Finishing those words the woman left to her car. On the back seat there was the same girl peeking. It's like she knew what her aunt was there for. Blossom clenched her fists and bit her bottom lip fighting away the tears forming in her eyes. Run over your problems? Deal with problems? What if your problem is a person you dedicated your life to? What if your problem is a person you idealised in your eyes as a prince charming? What then? What if your problem broke your heart before you knew you had one to break?

Blossom hated it, but the woman was right. She was right again. So there was one thing to do. She opened the door and ran to the woman stopping her from opening the door of her black BMW. Surprisingly this time she didn't glare at her, it's like she expected Blossom to do this.

„ I need your help „ started Blossom looking the woman dead in the eye. This time, the green eyed woman didn't see the fear in these pink orbs, instead she saw determination. A burning desire to fulfill something. This interested her, more then she knew it would. The woman raised her brow at Blossom that paused at her sentense. The two studied each other's expression.

„ To run over my problem „ she finished earning a small grin from the woman. Blossom knew that she had this in a bag. Her first stage was over, she knew that this woman is what her life and revenge needs. Her new idol in life.


	7. I need you

Blossom POV

There. I let it all out. I finally said it. I have no idea how, but I did. We stood there for a few moments just looking at each other. The wind blew and sent the back of my hair to my face, the same happened to her hair, she doesn't seem bothered by it. Good. I should stay confident, she's probably just eximining me. Maybe in her mind I'm in some sort of test where she's testing how much do I need her help. Maybe she doesn't like helping wussies? I held my head high, and my eyes were directly pointed at her own. Staring contest? It looked like it, but it didn't feel like it. As I continued to study what' on her mind, her facial expression changed. There was a smirk on her face. Did I pass? Did I do something she knew I'd do? Did I mess it up? God damn, talk woman!

„ And you're sure that I'll agree to help you? „ well since you put it that way...I guess I did. Damn Blossom don't be fooled! Just play it cool. You need to act it up as if you're on the same attitude level as her. I put my serious face on and just nodded my head. Her smirk faded but nothing more then that happened.

„ Look kid, I don't have time to play revenge games. If you need help then talk to an experienced and obssesed teenage girl. I'm over that period „ saying that she was about to turn around, but then I decided to react...although I didn't think of my reaction...at all.

Before I knew it, I grabbed her hand and earned a killer glare. Holly crap! What the hell did I do? Why did I do that? Someone tell me why!? Do I have a death wish? I mean seriously? Who does this and survives? Yikes...scary lady. Fare well cruel world! I'm good as dead

 _What the hell is with you Blossom! Is this how you want her to help you? Did you really think revenge will be easy? Be confident! Toughen up!_

Yeah...that's what I have to do, I have to toughen up a bit! Not a bit, a lot!

„ You told me to run over my problems. So help me run over him „

I don't know in what voice did I say this, but it sure caught her attention

„ Him? „ she asked. Did I really say ' him? ' shoot I really gotta think before I say something. Oh well, I guess I got caught up in the moment. I frowned before nodding my head. I let go of her arm and she looked me dead in the eye. After a while, she let out a sigh.

„ I get it...your boyfriend dumped you over another girl and you heard him talking shit about you „

Such a conclusion...hey wait that's not it! Well..partly. I mean you're right but you're wrong. It didn't go like that. It was more like...me dedicating my life to an asshole, and the rest is well known history

„ Not exactly like that but... „

„ Can't you just pull a prank on him with your friends? Why are you making everything so complicated. T.P his house, cut holes in his clothes, pay some boys to beat him up, geez why are girls so complicated? „

With my friends...

„ I...I have no friends „ I added fighting back the tears.

I never had one. It was always about Butch. I never got a chance to meet anyone who didn't want to use me to get close to Butch.

„ Well get some. It's never too late „ with that she decided it was finally time to go

„ Please, I'm begging you! You can't just leave me like this! How hard do you think this is, that I have to actually beg a complete stranger to help me hurt a person I thought that was my whole life? It's not easy for me at all! I chose you to help me because you're the exact type of woman that would crush his pitty ass to peaces. You're everything he fears in a woman! You're everything I need to be in order to break him the way he broke me! I just want to see him cry! I want to become the reason his whole career falls down! I want to be the one he curses whenever he sees who I became. So fucking help me! „ I fell to my knees and covered my eyes that were filled with tears. I tried so hard to stop myself, but every memory I had came back to life. There was no way to stop emotions right now.

„ Such a pain in ass. If you're over him then you wouldn't be crying right now. I'm only gonna ask you once kid...how bad do you want to see him begging on his knees? „

I roughly started wiping off the tears from my eyes. I slowly got up and faced her with the most serious look I've ever had.

„ More than anything in the world „

She reached out for something in her purse, before I knew she gave me her number. It was really easy to remember. The moment I looked back at her, she was already on her way to enter her car. She glanced at me as another breeze messed with her hair.

„ Come tomorrow at MSW at exactly 10AM. Look for Boomer Jojo, he'll know the rest „ after that the door closed and the car started. Knowing what driver she is, I got out of her way and stared at the number on a peace of paper. Does this mean that she's helping me?

MSW..now when I think about it, I've heard about it before...hmm MSW, let's see...THE STUDIO!?


	8. Mr-zoned

Blossom POV

MSW studio...so...could I say that I made it? That my revenge just begun? That I'm on the right track? It's 9:30AM and I have no idea what to wear. Well, I'm struggling between three options, and they seem so...I don't know. The first thing in my closet that actually caught my eye was this combination. A nice black sleeveless dress that reaches to my knees. And to wear a snow white blouse that will perfectly hug my waist and still show off my well developed woman figure. And of course a pair of black heels. So that sounds pretty nice doesn't it? Well here's another combo that pretty much is my favorite but I have a few doubts.

A white buttoned shirt with a silk white scarf. I like the scarf because of its leopard design. And of course my favorite black skinny jeans and a pair of white sandals. I'd probably put my hair in a bun, but not a messy one. I don't want her to think of me as a homeless idiot...well I kind of am. The only doubt about this combo is the shirt...I will get nervous, I will sweat, and the next thing you'll see is me raising my hand or something, and BAM! Stains of sweat. And what's worse, It'll stink! My hormones are damn crazy!

As I tightened the towl over my body I let out a sigh. So it leaves me with a second combo. Man, this would be so much fun if I had a best friend to call and to tell them my combinations. Things are so much fun if you have someone to share them with.

I looked at my closet and thought of my third combo, now when I think about it, it's not so bad. I might actually go for this one. A combination of dark grey jeans and a same colored shirt with just one button that goes below my chest, which gives it a wonderful shape. Under I wore a nice black shirt. I curled my hair at the bottom and got my matching black purse. Phew! Thank God it didn't take me long. Now let's see how much do I have...

Oh fuck...9:55...FUUCK!

Boomer POV

I stood there in the hallway greeting almost every person that walks by. Oh well, it's in my job to be nice to everyone. Not that I'm bothered, I'm nice by nature. But some people are rather annoying. The real reason why I'm standing here for no reason is because Buttercup asked me to wait for some girl, I have no idea what her name is, but she said something about red hair and weird pink eyes...infection or something? The only person with a weird eye color is Brick Watson. Crimson red, everyone thought he had an infection or something, some girls found it attractive, and compared him to a demon or vampire. Buttercup...you owe me big time. I don't mind being social but this is too much.

 _Flashback_

 _I was on the phone with an important sponsor for Buttercups next music video. And speaking of devil she just stood there with her look '' Do me a favour '' and it wasn't asking, more like demanding. You see, she's a singer, but she likes to keep things low and is working on her new album. The worst part is that she had a little inspiration block and every song she wrote sucked. And really sucked. In the mean time I got a few sponsors and I need my song! Apparently, she needs something else...and I don't like it. Last time she wanted a vacation...it lasted for two years. Two years! I can't even say no to her, sure our relationship is rather professional, but she's a friend of mine too. I sighed and hung up before I turned to her._

 _'' What do you need? '' I asked leaning on her desk. I already know she wants something. Please don't be a vacation. You just got home. How can she manage to keep away from the paparazzi, I will nevere know._

 _'' I have a guest coming over at 10AM, you don't mind waiting for her awkwardly in the hallway while being social with everyone as they pass by, right? ''_

 _I can see the sarcasm in her tone, stoic as it seems, it was right there. Buttercup you damned devil of a best friend. I hate you..._

 _'' Guest or a friend? '' I asked with a smirk. She glared at me and gave a small cuss before she spoke._

 _'' I'm just trying to do a right thing for the brat. Don't mix it up with some kind of friendship '' ah that's my BC. No wonder she and Brick and dating. Well, as secretive as they want to keep it, I see the reason they like each other. They're basically the same. Keep the drama away from them. They're like real life tsundere's but they'll never admit it. Bubbles Mavis, who's Brick's manager, usually tells me about his soft side towards animals and homeless people, and I tell her about Buttercups secret that she gives half of her money to charity. Who would've known that they're such nice people...and yes they're like cold towards everything else._

 _'' Okaay, whatever you saay '' I sung as I left the office holding a few folders. I can hear that she cursed again. Oh well, that's Buttercup for you. Nasty but still a sweetest person you can meet._

 _End Flashback_

I looked at my watch and saw that it was already 10:05AM...late much? Oh well, girls. What can you do. Before I could comment out loud I noticed a girl running towards the entrance and bumping right into me. Before I had time to say anything, I found myself hitting the floor with my back. All the papers flew like flies over my head. Above me I saw a blurred vision of a red haired girl.

'' Oh my! I'm so so so so so sorry! I'm late for the meeting with a very scary woman and I really need to see her but I couldn't see where I was going. Actually I saw you but I couldn't stop myself because I gained speed and the moment I saw you it was already too late for me to stop and...hey can you even hear me? '' damn she's a talkative one. Well to be honest, she lost me at '' I'm so so etc sorry '' Were the other sentenses important?

I grunted and I rubbed the back of my head. I guess I should just say that I'm fine...well no, my head is killing me. Geez that hurt a lot. And I thought Bubbles was clumsy. She raised her hand to help me up and I gladly took it. Soft hands..wow. I guess that girls usually worry about their skin so I shouldn't be surprised much.

'' I'm really sorry, but I'm kind of in a hurry. Do you know where I can find Bruner? '' she asked and I raised my brow at her. Who the hell is Bruner? Do I know a person named that? Hell no...wait

'' Bruner? '' I asked again.

'' Yeah, the green eyed woman told me to look for Bruner? Or at least I think that was his name ''

Green eyed woman? Hey wait! Could she mean Buttercup? Hey wait, I'm not Bruner, I'm Boomer!

'' I think you meant Boomer '' I corrected her. Seeing her nervous laugh followed by a small facepalm I could tell that's what she meant.

'' Yea that's the one. Sorry, I'm not good with names '' she said. Oh well, at least she can admit she's wrong. I couldn't help but laugh myself. Well, she must be important if Buttercup actually invited her to her office. She doesn't really like people.

'' Nice to meet you I'm Boomer, Buttercup told me to wait for you '' her eyes glew as I said that. What? She's happy because Buttercup told me to wait? It is quite surprising but it's not big deal. I gotta admit, she has unusual but really beautiful eyes. She raised her hand to me again and gave me the brightest smile I've ever seen.

'' I'm Blossom Sakura, very pleased to meet you Mr Boomer '' Mr? Why Mr? I feel old when people call me Mr? Did I just get Mr-zoned? Damn it's worse then friendzone. I brushed the feeling off and gently took her hand and shook it. Wow she's a polite little angel. Kinda cute if you ask me.

'' Nice to meet you too Mrs Sakura. Please follow me '' I led the way and walked to the elevator. She is kinda cute...I wonder how she and BC met. I never saw Buttercup socialize with anyone beside me, Brick and Bubbles. We're something like trio fantastico. At least that's what others call us. I'm glad BC met someone new for a change. And she's really sweet. Too bad I got Mr-zoned.


	9. Caught red handed

Blossom POV

Well that's just lovely, I messed up his name. I can only imagine what the cute blonde thinks of me. Never in my life have I humiliated myself so much in front of a guy

 _'' One word love, Butch ''_

He doesn't count! He's not a guy at all. Well he is a guy, but not a man! A man knows how to respect a woman, and Butch is everything but a man! Now quit interrupting my thoughts. I walked behind behind Boomer bowing my head. I'm such an idiot. Bruner...of everything I could've said, how could I just forget his name like that? As I kept myself busy with all the scolding, my eyes randomly travelled to Boomer's back. Well...it surely looked nice. The suit really showed his muscles and not to mention how well it looked like from behind _. I wonder how..._

Since the curiosity got the best of me my eyes were found looking at his ass. Now that's a fine one if you ask me. Comparing those two, Boomer's back is nothing like Butch's. I mean I did enjoy the look, but Butch has it all more, how do I say, more noticable. But by the ass comparision, blondie wins that round. Wait...why the damn hell am I comparing his to Butch's, Butch has nothing like Boomer! Absolutely nothing!

I scolded myself again and blushed as I couldn't resist looking back at Boomer's behind. Damn that's a fine one..damn it Blossom! Quit being a pervert, he might see you.

'' Well, here we are '' said Boomer turning around and gently holding a door knob. Oh thank God he turned around, now finally I can't think of any pervy thoughts. There is nothing attractive for me in the front...unless I look down...FUCK NO!

I placed a nervous smile and basically fought with my own eyes not to look where I'm definitely not supposed to look. Must..resist...

 _'' You know you want to ''_

I do not! Now quit making me a pervert, I'm a nice girl

 _'' Just a peek, it won't kill ''_

I said no! Let me work

I took a deep breath and nodded to Boomer who patiently waited for me to tell him to open the door. Sure I was nervous, I mean, I need a good story in order to make her help me. So what do I got?

 _'' Ass. You got his ass ''_

Seriously? Of all the things I could've thought of...she's right. I mean, I'm right. All I got is Boomer's ass and back...and another thing on my mind. Ok scratch that, just the ass. Now I'm gonna need a good story, I need to convince her to help me. The door opened, and confidently ( or pretending ) I walked in and looked at the young, yet experienced green eyed woman sitting on her comfy chair and looking at some papers. What a pro..damn.

'' BC, I brought her here. Is this the one ? '' asked Boomer walking over to her. Oh pleaase make her remember me. How awkward it would be if she said she has no idea who I am.

'' Yea that's the one. Take a seat brat '' she said looking me from the corner of her eye. Something tells me she just got a nickname for me. Or is that the usual nickname for every person she sees in her life. I wonder how she calls Boomer..

Boomer signaled me to take a seat on the opposite side of the table. So I guess I should introduce myself since she has no idea who I am. Ouchie...

'' Sakura Blossom, I'm very pleased to meet you and glad I'd me working with a professional as yourself ''

Wow this was a good one. I raised my hand in order for her to shake it. She elegantly stood and took my hand. Yes! It worked! I knew she wouldn't ignore the professional approach.

'' Buttercup Dawson, take a seat Blossom ''

Score! I fucking did it! I nodded my head and just did as I was told, thank God nobody can see my inner reactions...or animations of myself doing absolutely nothing smart, just goofing off.

'' So Blossom, Buttercup told me you need her help with something '' begun Boomer leaning on the table. The way he stood beside to Buttercup made me feel as if I was arrested for something and they were the baddest and toughest detectives. I can tell she's a badass, but as for Boomer, him too but...

 _'' With a finer ass ''_

Get out of my head right now!

'' Something like that...you see '' oh man here I go, emotions filling inside me. I'm either gonna tell them everything from A to Z or gonna start crying from emotional breakdown. I should've prepared myself better, this is just poor.

'' I never felt any connection to anyone before, people would usually come and go in my life. Nobody ever stayed till the very end, even my parents left me. I was raised in another family, my mother visited me once a month, but yet there was no connection. I never felt love from any of her hugs, kisses, words, deeds, nothing. She was just a random person to me. But after some time I started attaching myself to the family's son, soon he became my whole life. My happiness was always circling about his happiness...'' I felt tears rolling down my cheeks. I knew it...I knew this would happen. Every time I think of what a fool I've been for most of my life, I start crying. I bit my lip hard in order to move the pain from my heart somewhere else.

'' Every girl experiences heartbreak, but not like mine. He broke me to that level...the level where I don't want to cry, where I don't think of myself as the only person to blame...but to the level where...'' I stopped again bitting my lip harder. I noticed Boomer giving Buttercup a worried look, she just locked her eyes on me, sending no emotion.

'' Mrs Sakura, you don't have to tell us if you don't want to. But, a heartbreak has nothing to do with our job. I'm sorry I think you should ask someone else to help, you see, Buttercup is- '' Boomer was cut off by Buttercup just raising her hand to make him stop. And she did. This is my chance...continue

'' This heartbreak isn't ordinary Mr Boomer...his fame and glory hit him on the head and he played me like a doll! Ever since he came back home all he talks about is surpassing his rival Brick Watson and getting some of celebrities in his bed so he can be a prettyboy. He called me a delusional maid, because I spent all day cleaning the house and pleasing him with every cooking I knew. A fan service, because I always knew what he wanted to hear and would always say those words to please him. Old fashioned and what else not! He hurt my woman pride, I was a fucking idiot...I...'' I stopped again clutching my fists in anger. Calm down Blossom, this is not your appartment, you're not talking to someone you know...calm down...

There was silence in the room and I did my best to gain back the words I lost.

'' So continue where you left off. On what level did he break you? '' asked Buttercup. Boomer and I looked at her surprised. She...actually paid attention, my story actually interested her...I..wow.

'' Buttercup, this is not our case, a broken hearted girl? That has nothing to do with- ''

'' Boomer silence her again and I will murder you ''

So she really wants to hear my side of the story. She really cares about what I have to say!

'' The level where I want to make him pay and get my revenge. I want Butch Jojo to pay for my tears with everything he treasures '' I finished. I looked back at Buttercup who held a smirk on her face. Boomer on the other hand sighed in defeat. He moved from the table and gathered his files. Without another word, he left the room. Did I say something wrong? Buttercup on the other hand walked over to me and sat on the table where we came face to face.

'' So that's your problem...so Butch Jojo...that singer? '' she questioned and I gave a small nod.

'' So...you're gonna help me? '' I asked finally getting up holding my hand in another. Please God don't let this sacrifice of pride go for nothing.

'' I'm a woman too, and I have no respect for three kinds of people. 1) No respect for women who go for taken men. 2) No respect for people who leave their friends because of a relationship. And 3) No respect for people who consciously hurt others for their satisfaction. I think this answers your question brat ''

I grinned ear to ear. Finally! I'll crush Butch with Buttercup by my side.

'' Meet me here tomorrow at the same time. I'll have some work to do so you'll have to find me. Boomer will help you with that '' she explained as she went back to her seat. I nodded my head and got ready to leave...thank God I did it.

Before I had time to reach for the knob, her voice stopped me on my tracks. I turned around to her and noticed her sitting back with her arms crossed over her well developed chest.

'' I admire his ass too '' I couldn't hide the blush forming on my cheeks. Crap, how did she know I...wait? Her too? Damn


	10. She's a what now?

Blossom POV

I literally couldn't sleep all night. I waited for morning all along, damn why can't morning hurry up when I'm waiting for it? But it just HAS to be fast when I'm on my computer, thanks universe, what a help you are. Now after such a long time...and a 5AM shower, and another 9AM shower because I realized that I was sweating during my daydream about Butch's fall, I finally decided what to wear. So I'll stick with the professional one, a nice pink V-cut shirt, and some white jeans ( Thank you Mother Nature for sending me period on the begining of the month, now I have no worries ) and some light grey sandals. I let my auburn, waist length hair down and brushed it nicely. Strawberry smell won't bother anyone, or so I think...

Adding more perfume before I left the building, I happily smiled to myself as I looked at my own reflection in the mirror. I'm doing it. I'm really doing it. I'm actually putting my plan into action. And I'm not alone! I got the most powerful woman ( in my eyes that is ) on my side!

After about 15 minutes for waiting my bus, and 25 minutes of riding the same, I'm finally in front of the MSW building. Entering it, I saw a very few people in the hallway. Looks like they're busy today. These are probably managers. Buttercup did warn me that she'll be busy too. So I guess I should find Boomer on my way, I wonder where can he be? How the hell am I suppose to find him when I barely know like two rooms in this building? That would be just Buttercups office, and the elevator if it counts as a room. ( By the size of it, they can add a couch or two in it )

As my eyes looked around, not only searching for Boomer, I noticed a blonde girl carrying some files in her thin pale arms. Could she really be an employee? She looks like a teenage clumsy girl. Her hair was held in low pigtails and she wore a baby blue dress that reached to her knees. And some white heels that...really didn't go with what she did right now. And knowing what an emphatetic person I am, I walked over to her and took some files from the top. Wow these are heavy!

'' OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH I'VE BEEN STRUGGLING WITH THEM FOR SUCH A...'' for a moment she stopped and opened her eyes. Holy crap I've never seen anything bright like that! It's like...cyan/baby/sky/pool/ blue eyes. But the look she gave me soon turned from the Damsel in distress, to just plain boring. What the hell did I do this time?

'' Oh it's a girl. Sorry I kinda hoped for a romantic encounter with a guy '' she said and sighed looking back at the pile I took from her. Uhm..you're welcome? Before I opened my mouth to actually say this sarcastic reply, she looked back at me placing a smile. Damsel look is back.

'' I'm sorry that was rude of me, I usually have a habit of speaking what I think '' such innocence...is it possible for such a person to exist?

'' No it's alright. If only more people had that habit, this world would be nicer to live in '' I said placing my own Damsel/innocent smile. Why do I have a feeling that it failed?

'' I don't agree with you. '' she said with a frown. It looked like I just made her cry. Her blue eyes just shined with innocence.

'' Think about it...If everyone spoke their mind, then many people would get their feelings hurt. That's why I hate it when I can't control this habit. Every mental reply...whether good or bad, a compliment or insult, I say it...and it hurts people '' she said, oh great I'm gonna start crying now.

'' Yeah but even if you know the truth and still choose to lie to people..it's still gonna hurt them. Whether the lie is for their own good, or for your own satisfaction. So, I guess both ways can hurt people '' I said. She looked my way and started walking. I followed and patiently waited for what she'll say. It felt like I waited for ages. Even the ride in the room/ thingy/ elevator was quiet. I was sure I said something wrong. I was about to apologise when she turned to me with another smile

'' I like you. You have your mind and you can speak it without fear of what will be thought of you ''

Well ignoring the fact that I was just about to apologise for being rude, I guess you could say that.

'' But you're right. I don't want to hurt people, but sometimes it's unavoidable. Sometimes we're unaware and we can't please everyone. So...is it right to say that all that matters first is to please ourselves? '' her look stopped on my eyes. Did she expect an answer? Am I suppose to agree with her?

'' If it's with doing a right thing, then yes '' I added. Just then the elevator blinged and the door opened. We were on the floor with Buttercups office. I recognize the floor too well. Who knows maybe I get to find Boomer here too. I walked with the blonde girl by my side and carried the files. We passed by Buttercups office and continued walking, the walk went on forever. It felt like there was no end of it. Who ever constructed this place is a well damned genious.

'' But... '' I turned my look to the blonde girl who looked back at me with her innocent look. She was just two inches shorter than me and it looked like I was speaking to a confused kid who didn't know a thing about cruel life in this world. '' What if doing the right thing is revenge? '' OWW! Right in the kokoro! I take it back! This girl is a fucking psychic! She knows who I am, I'm sure of it. She probably knows my name, surename, history, school progress, education, family, current location where I live, my horoscope, my blood sample, all my colds I had, my favorite toy. She. Knows. All.

'' Excuse me, did I upset you? '' she asked in the most sweetest voice I've ever heard.

'' N-no, you just surprised me because I don't know the answer to that '' I said tripping on my own words. Killed by my own weapon...damn she's good. Could innocence also be a weapon? Or is she just a good actress? Maybe she's an actress here. Possible right?

'' Neither do I. I'm really sorry, here we can leave the files here '' she opened the office door I barely noticed. We left the files on the desk and once again I thought of her question...am I doing the right thing?

 _'' Hell yea you are, that asshole ruined your life, so you should just watch him step on other girls the way he stepped on you? That's crime ya damn kid! Crush the bitch ''_

Yeah, so I'm doing the right thing! Butch is hurting some other girls with the same trick he used on me. I was just lucky enough to open my eyes.

'' Well, since you were so kind to help me with my problem. How about I help you now, I'm sure you were looking for someone ''

Such kindness OMG! She is such a sweetheart, can this person really exist?

'' I'm looking for Buttercup...I don't know her last name but...''

'' Oooh you're BC's friend! I'm so happy to assist you, you're really nice! Buttercup is mean but she has a heart too. She's in the studio recording her song ''

Her what now?


	11. Teaming up

Blossom POV

Lawyer? No. She's not a lawyer. I mentioned her being a wrestler right? Nope, she ain't that either. Professor? Maybe secretly or something, but right now, no. A doctor? That would be useful right now. She's...a singer? How the hell couldn't I recognize her? I mean, Butch is a singer and he gossips and trash talks every singer and actor all the time, how come he never mentioned Buttercup? Is she not that famous? How the hell did this information pass me?

I followed the blonde haired girl/or at what age she is, through the hallway. We stopped at a door that was right above her office...yes I can tell. Hey, I pay attention to details a lot if you want to know. Without knocking she opened the door and just then music started to play. I noticed Boomer's back turned to the door, he stood next to a man who worked with the music mixer. Yea yea call me a pervert, yes I noticed Boomer's back and ass, so sue me! But you'd be doing the same if you were in my place. There was also another figure I recognized, a man with long auburn hair, much like mine. I couldn't believe my own eyes...the man who stood there with his back facing the wall...was Brick Watson. Well first I knew him as an actor with demonic red eyes ( or so the people said ) and now I know him as my ticket to crush that bastard ( * Insert mental evil laugh * )

Before my devilish smile appeared in reality, the blonde girl elbowed me, by the looks in her eyes she wanted to tell me something. Just in case I leaned on her level so we could speak.

'' BC is very organised when it comes to spending her time, so if she told you the exact time when to come, you should know that she'll make it exactly by that time. So you don't have to worry about a thing '' she said happily. Such a joyful youngster. Man, why is it so hard for me to be this happy? It's like she doesn't give a care in the world.

'' Is this her song? '' I asked waiting for her to actually start singing.

'' Yea, she worked hard. Too bad her inspiration kinda got away. Wait here! '' she went in front and I noticed she tapped Boomer on his shoulder. I couldn't hear what she told him but he turned around and from a corner of his eye looked at me. He gave me a weak smile and a wave...well, polite much? The blonde girl came back holding two headphones. She handed one to me.

'' You won't be able to hear a thing without these '' she said. I nodded my head and quickly placed them. I kinda had a fear that I'll miss one part of her song. As soon as she opened her mouth, I got goosebumps all over my body.

 **Diamonds ( Rihanna)**

 **Shine bright like a diamond** **  
** **Shine bright like a diamond**

 **Find light in the beautiful sea** **  
** **I choose to be happy** **  
** **You and I, you and I** **  
** **We're like diamonds in the sky**

 **You're a shooting star I see** **  
** **A vision of ecstasy** **  
** **When you hold me, I'm alive** **  
** **We're like diamonds in the sky**

 **I knew that we'd become one right away** **  
** **Oh, right away** **  
** **At first sight I left the energy of sun rays** **  
** **I saw the life inside your eyes**

 **So shine bright, tonight you and I** **  
** **We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky** **  
** **Eye to eye, so alive** **  
** **We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**

 **Shine bright like a diamond** **  
** **Shine bright like a diamond** **  
** **Shining bright like a diamond** **  
** **We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**

'' Stop stop stop! '' I looked over to Boomer who pinched the bridge of his nose. I looked at the blonde girl and she soon found my eyes with the same questioning look. The song sounded great, what was wrong? Buttercup got out of the anechoic chamber, soon our eyes met. I gave her a greeting smile and she just responded with her look of boredom. Crap, maybe she's not feeling friendly today.

'' This was a third song that went wrong '' said the blonde girl.

'' W-what? '' I asked shocked. Her? Buttercup? My idol, making mistakes? But...the song sounded so perfect. Man I'd be a terrible manager, to me everything sounds perfect.

As soon as she got out, this caught Brick's attention too. He finally opened his eyes and looked over to all the people. He even took a glance of me, and yes his eyes really are demonic red. Well I can only imagine how he looks when he's angry. Something like Buttercup I guess...wow they'd make a great couple one day.

'' Look BC, maybe you're just forcing yourself with this comeback album. Your songs...they're just missing that emotion you had in your previous songs. Maybe that vacation...just didn't bring back the memory of it. I'm just not feeling it, I get no emotion at all '' said Boomer.

Wow...yeeaaa I'd so get fired as a manager. I leaned back to the blonde haired girl

'' I felt emotion, is that weird? ''

'' Boomer knows Buttercup, he's well aware of her songwriting and singing...maybe we're just not that much of experts like he is '' she added.

Makes sense...but the song was great. I loved it.

'' Look I'll make it right okay? Now take five '' she said before turning back. Brick Watson's eyes followed her as she passed by him. Soon she stopped by me and the blonde girl. She sighed and grabbed my hand. Before I had time to question her anything, she turned around to the rest of the crew.

'' Scratch taking five, in a matter of tomorrow, Blossom will help me write a better song ''

'' WHAT!? '' I exclaimed forcefully taking my arm away from her.

'' Don't what me brat, if you want something from me you gotta give me something. It's that kind of world so get used to it! ''

Oww...so mean. The blonde girl giggled and gave me the look _' I told you she was mean_ ' I sighed in defeat and faced lots of surprised expressions. Well, I guess I gotta be useful here too.

'' You can't be serious? '' asked Boomer.

Buttercup grabbed my arm once again and looked me dead in the eye...scary look! Hell she's not asking me to help her, she's ordering me to help her. Seriously if she's this scary with classy green eyes, I can imagine the red one. Meanies! She looked back at Boomer again.

'' I'm always serious. '' with that she forcefully pulled me away from the room and soon we walked through the halls of the building. Passing every single room, I found myself outside of the building with Buttercup dragging me to the parking lot. Just then she stopped and finally let go.

'' So, you hate Jojo? '' she asked with her back facing me

'' Yeah...I already told you that '' I said. She grumbled something and I regreted adding the last part.

'' I mean...yes I do '' I corrected myself.

'' Push away that anger and help me write a love song or some sort of happy and positive song '' she said. This time we came face to face, but I didn't see anger in her eyes...this look I couldn't tell what was it. Kinda unknown to me.

'' D-do you think I can do that? '' I asked as breeze blew at my hair sending it in front of my face.

'' We're both damaged in some way, so I guess we're in a same pickle here...we can do it ''

She placed a small smile, and seeing that...I couldn't help but smile back. Yeah...we can do this.


	12. A friend I don't know

**Hey guys sorry it took me long. I had a mountain of exams to prepare for so I was basically dragging myself away from the computer and drowning in books ( not that I mind reading, I do mind studying )**

Blossom POV

So here I was with a comeback singer Buttercup Dawson in my favorite coffee shop '' Joe's '' that I thought only ordinary people like me enjoy. Boy was I wrong. This is the sixth time Buttercup's complimenting Joe's Coffee. If you're asking about the idea of song writing, it's a real overworking atmosphere around us and I'm still getting used to it. And if you're wondering how we're doing so far

'' I can't think of a single lovey dovey thing '' I said slamming my forehead on the table. Not good. I thought that I can actually do this and push myself away from revenge and negativity. Well, I can but that doesn't mean that every thought I can think of is happy and lovey...happy yes. Lovey dovey, not so much. I rested my head on the palms of my hands and leaned towards the empty peace of paper. Empty...not even a stain of anything on it. Buttercup didn't look frustrated at all.

'' Damn this '' I heard her say as she took an almost empty sip of her coffee. I frowned and looked at the opened window. I actually thought that I'd be helpful to her, that we'd do this in matter of seconds and that she'll compliment me. But...so far I'm not doing anything.

'' I'm really sorry...'' I said turning my look to my full cup of coffee. I didn't bother touching it. I know how it tastes, and it's quite annoying me.

'' We're both useless right now, so don't appologize '' said Buttercup leaning back to her chair. In the background some classical music played, I couldn't tell who played...or what was it called. I just wanted to help Buttercup and actually gain some social status. Guess I'm useless after all.

'' Frederic Chopin. _Raindrop,_ one of my favorite composers...'' she began. This made me look her in the eye, but her eyes traveled outside. She actually knows this? She doesn't even seem like a type of woman...but I guess she is a singer though. Do singers have to know previous singers and composers? Is it written in their contract? Or do they just know it because they want to?

'' I...didn't recognize '' just as I said it she smirked and looked at me. This time our looks met.

'' You can't recognize what you don't know kid ''

Once again my eyes traveled to the empty peace of paper. How can I help someone I only know by looking? I can't even guess what she's thinking. Is she thinking that I'm stupid? Or about other composers she likes? From her expressions it's only easy to tell when she's angry and that's it.

'' Look '' she began and took the peace of paper from the table. '' If we're gonna do this we're gonna need our current emotions ''

Makes sense, but if we're feeling hatred is it possible to write a song about happiness?

'' So...what are you feeling right now? '' I asked and she seemed to be lost in thought. Anytime sooner and maybe she would've asked me that. So I guess our expressions would be the same. Even though hers is hard to read

'' Something between stress about not being able to write anymore. But I'll try to push it away. And excitement for a possible comeback. I love my life as a singer and I love being on stage. '' wow...she really loves her work.

 _'' Look BC, maybe you're just forcing yourself with this comeback album ''_

Maybe Boomer doesn't know Buttercup that well. Maybe she's forcing her comeback...because she loves her fans and she wants to keep them. What's a singer without a fan?

'' Do you love your fans? '' I asked. If I want to know her more, I need to know her heart. She knows my intentions, it would only be fair enough if I knew something about her too.

'' I guess I do. I love being loved, that can't be a weird reason to try hard to do something '' she said. I smiled softly taking the pen from the table. I think I know where this is going. And it might be towards something good.

'' And...your loved ones supporting you, are you doing it also not to let them down? '' I asked trying to cover a smile from a possible song idea. Buttercup looked at me and sighed placing her hands on the empty cup of coffee. Her hands just rested there, not lifting the object from the table.

'' It would hurt more if you let yourself down. By doing that you let them down too. It's because they know your strength. Your determination to do something keeps them alive too. So all the positivity friends are giving you, is just your own positivity you gave them ''

Wise words my friend...and that's exactly what I'm feeling right now. I guess I could lift this as one of the reasons I searched for help. I lost a friend in Butch, and I had no one else to turn to. I wanted that positivity for myself too. But I couldn't find it. I wanted someone to tell me that they'll be with me till the end, to tell me that he's an asshole for dumping a girl like me. So I looked for a friend in a stranger...and here I am. Did I go far? Or am I still in the same place?

'' What the hell are you smiling about so much? It's getting creepy, cut it out! '' Buttercup snapped my thoughts away. If I didn't came to reality anytime soon, no doubt that she'd just pack her things and leave me like a weird girl I am. Oh well, not everyone can be perfect. I giggled .

'' I'm sorry I just got lost in thoughts ''

'' Yea well next time you get into one of your episodes, make sure I'm not in your company '' she said.

She thinks I'm weird and yet she's still with me. Is it weird to consider her as my friend? Maybe she asked me to help her because she saw somewhat of similarity between us. Because she thinks that I could understand her. Now I can only guess.

'' So...deep down inside us, we're just looking for comfort in someone else '' I said pulling gently the paper forwards to me. Buttercup gave me a weak smile.

'' We all need comfort in someone else. No matter how much we hide it, a friend is needed. When you grow old you're gonna need some old lady whom you're gonna complain about your backache with '' I giggled and wrote on a peace of paper. I turned around the paper for her to read it. She smirked and gave me a small clap

'' I knew you had it in you kid. Now we got more where that came from '' she said

'' Feeling inspired? '' I asked with a smile and she replied the same

'' I have motivation or two. Let's finish this before Boomer starts bitting my ass off ''


	13. Trust or not

Blossom POV

It's 7PM and I'm inside my favorite pizzeria '' Piccolo '' and man does this woman have an apetite. I barely ate a slice and she's already ordering another jumbo...that's it she's paying. My eyes widen as I looked at this side of Buttercup. I guess she's only professional when it comes to work.

'' You gonna eat that, or are you just gonna keep staring at me like some creeper I'm dying to smack? ''

I shook my head and nervously scratched the back of my head. I don't know her a lot, but enough to be sure that when she says she'll smack you- she WILL smack you.

'' Boy am I glad that song thing is finished '' she says gently placing her front streaks of hair behind her. I smiled thinking how long it took us. I just hope it will be enough. Ever since then, I've been with Buttercup in the city for the whole day. All we did was shop, eat and drink coffee. I'm glad that I somehow got this close to her. And I'm glad she's this comfortable with me.

'' Kinda wish Bubbles was here, she'd be a fine companion too '' said Buttercup taking her first slice of a new jumbo she ordered.

'' Bubbles? '' I asked. I'm very unfamiliar with that name. Maybe a friend of hers?

'' That's the blonde girl you were with all along. Don't tell me she didn't introduce herself ''

'' Not really...'' I said sadly. Kinda rude, but maybe she forgot. She does seem forgetful...and back in the hallway, she could be clumsy too. Well at least we have that part in common. I'm surprised I didn't screw anything up. Yet.

'' I'll give her a call, girls night out won't hurt anyone '' Buttercup dialed a number and had a satisfying smirk on her face. I don't like the looks of this anymore. She is a celebrity, and my MTV knowledge says that every celebrity exactly knows when to loosen up. And I'm afraid that this is Buttercup's moment. Or I could be wrong. She is very hard to read.

'' Hey Bubbs stop whatever you're doing and meet me in pizzeria Piccolo...that's the plan kid now get over here '' Buttercup placed her phone back on the table and grinned at me. Should I be scared now?

'' Is she coming? '' I asked

'' Yea, she's close by so we won't wait that long '' I nodded trying to look like I'm all ok with this.

The rest of the time passed with Buttercup eating and offering me food every time she takes another slice...which is in 10 seconds. I on the other hand was in another world. A world crawled with new people surrounding me, and Butch on the other side. I don't know where will this revenge thing lead me, but somehow I hope I'll get my happy ending after it. After what seemed like fifteen minutes, a girl with blonde hair held in pigtails walked in. She greeted me with a smile and a hug which surprised me a lot.

'' You ladies ready? '' she asked after she hugged Buttercup

'' Duh, why do you think I called you for dummy? '' said Buttercup rolling her eyes. I gave a nervous laugh pretending to know what they were talking about. Truth is...I fucking had no clue.

'' Never had a doubt at you BC, been a long time since I went clubbing with you '' said Bubbles taking a last slice of left pizza. That was supposed to be mine, but I guess I wasn't that hungry after all.

'' Yea well now we have a new companion. Blossy what do you say? '' once again I was shook out of my thoughts by a sudden question.

'' Well I...we got work tomorrow...is it a good idea to- ''

'' Oh c'mooon Blossom! Don't be a party pooper, we have Boomer for that '' whined Bubbles and it made me giggle. With a fine ass like that, I couldn't care if he was even gay...ok maybe he's not gay. Please tell me he's not gay.

'' Quit thinking about Boomer and answer the damn question. We ain't got all day '' urged Buttercup and I blushed like a tomato.

'' I-I wasn't t-thinking about him ''

'' Awww you have a crush on him! That is soo sweet! Finally someone he didn't bore to death '' squealed Bubbles making me blush even more.

How to convince someone you don't have a crush at their friend? Hey, that looks like something good to google. Yahoo has answers for everything. Boy am I glad that google can't talk...I've asked him some weird shit. Don't judge me. We all googled ourselves. Turns out, all I get in my name are flowers and well...pretty much flowers.

'' I don't have a crush on him...I...I really don't '' great I stuttered again. Great job Blossom.

'' You can think about him with a nice glass of martini or a bottle of whiskey. Now get that ass in the car before I drag you in '' said Buttercup packing her things and leaving the money on the table.

'' But BC what if she calls him drunk? '' asked Bubbles clinging to my arm as she walked with tomato me by her side. Excuse me! I never got drunk in my life and I most definitely won't get drunk now.

'' She doesn't have his number, and if she does, hide the phone '' said Buttercup grabbing her car keys and opening the door for us.

'' I don't know. Drunk people have lots of ways to get what they want ''

Another thing to google. How to convince friends that you won't call your crush while drunk...or how to convince them you won't be drunk. Ok that's two things to google. Might wanna write this down.

'' I got a baseball bat in the back, we'll knock some sense into her if needed ''

'' But what if she kills someone? ''

'' Damn it Bubbles, we'll hide the body ''

Ok am I sure that she's a singer? I'm getting scared here, and it's not usual scared like Buttercup gives me. This is a new type of scared.

We walked to Buttercups BMW and I got the back seat. The two of them played a song and opened all the windows so everyone could hear them. It sounded like a remix of something.

'' BC, can we stop by at Mary's? She said she's got a new collection going on. We might wanna borrow new clothes for the event '' said Bubbles. Who the hell is Mary? Borrow clothes? What is she talking about? What's wrong with my clothes?

'' Good thinking blondie. We really could use one of those right about now ''

Buttercup turned to another block and five minutes later stopped by some store. It was 7:30 and it seemed to be working. Bubbles happily got in, and I followed behind Buttercup. As we got in, Bubbles was already hugging a brown haired girl. She was a bit chubby and wore a pink sundress.

'' BC, omg it's been a long time! '' she was about to hug her but Buttercup moved away.

'' I'm not a hug person '' she said in her usual stoic voice. And she's back.

'' Mary can you borrow us some clothes? We're out partying and we're desperate ''

I am not desperate! Speak for yourself Bubbles. Mary happily nodded and led us to a closet that was full of pretty much everything. Holy mother of crap...who made this thing?

After what seemed like an hour of dressing up, we were finally up for the night. Bubbles wore a nice royal blue sleevels dress that covered her butt. It gave her figure and legs a nice shape. The dress had a cut on the back and revealed the back of her black bra. She let het hair down and curled it at the ends. Her makeup was simple and casual. It gave her a small baby and childish look but it looked really good on her. She wore a pair of black heels and no accessories.

Buttercup wore a classy dark green skinny dress with long sleeves. The dress was silky and it stopped on her butt just like Bubbles's dress. She wore beige eyeshadow and a visible black eyeliner that filled her green eyes and gave them quite a shine. She let her hair down and curled it at the ends. She wore a pair of beige heels and carried a black purse with her. No matter what dress she tried...her curves are amazing.

And last one is me. Somehow Bubbles managed to drag me in a nice wine red dress with black straps on my shoulders. The top hugged my body, but the bottom was wavy and it reached to my knees. I wore some black sandals and wore a necklace with a small pink rose. I let my hair down and held a small red bow on my right side. Bubbles didn't bother with makeup since my face looked like I already had makeup. So I just applied some eyeshadow and a black eyeliner that expressed my pink eye color. I guess we were ready to go.

Mary wished us a good luck and as we reached to the club, I felt my blood rushing fast through my body. Buttercup looked at me and smirked at Bubbles who only giggled at my expression of the town club.

'' Looks like it's her first time '' said Buttercup

'' I remember my look when I first went clubbing ''

I gave a nervous laugh and quickly asked Bubbles before she went to the entrance

'' D-do you know what happened at your first night clubbing? '' I asked stuttering again. She gave me a smile and pecked my cheek.

'' I came back in one peace, don't worry. Nothing bad happened to me, and nothing bad will happen to you '' with that she got inside and I waited for Buttercup who only rolled her eyes at the blonde. At least I hope so. She looked at me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

Wow...Buttercup is comforting me

'' She got drunk and we left her sleep in Brick's dog's house outside '' with that Buttercups hand left my shoulder and she walked inside with the stoic expression. I was left behind with another worry at my head.

I'm dead if I get drunk. I can't trust these two with my life...


	14. Loosen up

Blossom POV

I never got used to big crowds. Even with Butch around I always managed to avoid them. He never took me to clubs though, but there were those moments when there were big crowds. I would usually leave because I was never that good with people. Especially with girls. They hated me. And now when I look at my new life...I'm friends with a singer that, well she can hate me but I guess she loves me too. She's hard to read so don't judge me. And Bubbles...she seems like a sweet person that can't wait to get out of work and have fun.

Sitting by the bar with a glass of _Sex on the beach_ I couldn't stop rewinding every part of my memory. And all of sudden...that woman who was with Butch came to my mind. The way she looked...the way he spoke to her about me. All those years with Butch and he never looked at me the way he looked at her. I know that she looks better than me it was obvious. I didn't stand a chance, but I was with him. All those words, it's still leaving a mark on me even by just overhearing it in my mind. Here I am probably supposed to have a time of my mind, and I'm thinking of my past I'm supposed to be crushing with bare feet. I can't even loosen up. The barman looked at me like I'm some sort of weirdo. I guess I am.

Bubbles is going crazy on the dancefloor with bunch of people she probably doesn't know. She's drunk out of her mind but yet she's managing to have fun. It's like nothing in the world is troubleing her. Her hair was a mess already. I wouldn't be surprised if she had a makeout session with someone. I wish I could be like her. I could take revenge on Butch by kissing another guy and proving I'm worth it. But...I can't even drink one glass of a cocktail. I can't even remember what Bubbles ordered to be this way. I noticed someone sitting next to me.

'' Alright kid, what's your deal? '' asked Buttercup who looked annoyed at me. I turned to her confused

'' I don't understand? '' I asked taking a glass of my drink and placing it to my lips. Before I had time to take a sip, Buttercup slipped the drink out of my hand and drank all of it, leaving no drop on the bottom. My eyes widened.

'' You're out clubbing and you're giving everyone a boring impression of yourself. Look Red, the point of a club is to loosen up and take revenge on your troubles. So screw cocktails and drink something sharp that'll slice your throat '' she said and waved to the barman.

'' But I never – ''

'' So what? There's first time for everything '' I bit my lip not to say anything. She's probably under alcohol already. Not like Bubbles but she's keeping her mind straight...for now. If I say another word I might push her button and we could start a riot here.

'' Give us a _Zombie ''_

'' Uhm, not to be annoying here but...what's that? '' I asked in my most innocent voice I could use. Buttercup smirked at me as the bartman placed the drink on the table. The drink was in a cute pear shaped glass and the color was something between red and pink at the same time. It had a small red umbrella on it. As I eyed the drink, Buttercup had her smirk on. I smell trouble. But it's inevitable right now. Her eye was pulling me towards the drink. Maybe...it has a strawberry taste? I took a small sip and something sharp sliced down my throat. I shut my eyes and shivered as I felt the liquid travel to my stomach. The slicing feeling soon turned into a sweet and pleasuring sensation.

'' W-what is this? '' I asked knowing that Buttercup was smirking all along and waiting for me to ask

'' That my dear brat is called a Zombie. A drink containing three kinds of rum, lime juice, pineapple juice, papaya juice and sugar. In translation with three more you'll be bouncing off the walls. '' another devilish smirk escaped her lips as she finished explaining. I looked at her speechless. I giggled as I took a bigger sip this time.

'' Looks like one is just enough '' added Buttercup making me laugh again.

'' I guess I really do need to loosen up '' I said taking my drink and giving a small hit to her glass.

'' No kidding. You're basically looking like a zombie. So I guessed that you'd need a drink matching your appearance '' guess I'm now one of those girls who are usually alone by the bar and waiting for a prince charming to ask what's their trouble and treat them a drink. Guess you can't have a prince charming without whacko friends with you.

'' But seriously you look dumb with that face. So I'm feeling generous now and I'm gonna ask you just this once...what's wrong? ''

Who needs a prince charming...I got Buttercup. The most professional, scary and yet the kindest friend of all the time. And suddenly I had a feeling that I could tell her anything on my mind. Guess this drink is letting me loosen up in another way too.

'' I thought of that day my heart got broke in many ways. This woman who was with him came to my mind all of sudden. And I can't stop thinking of everything in the past. The woman I was...and what wrong have I done to make him say those things about me '' in order to stop tears forming in my eyes, I took a shot of the left over of the drink. I waved to the barman and ordered another one. Buttercup didn't say anything, she just watched. Then she finally spoke up.

'' So what? We're all insecure, you have to be a complete idiot to think that you're perfect and above everyone. Just look around yourself Blossom. And look behind your past. Compare those two and think about this question: If you had a time machine and could go back to past or stay here, what would you choose? Would you go back there, or stay here? '' I nodded and she left me alone once again. I looked at the barman leaning towards me. Was he gonna kiss me? I looked at him and already thought of ways to defend myself.

'' So what will you choose? Past is past for a reason. But if you can't accept the past, then there's no way in hell you could enjoy your present. And if you're not living with present, there's no future '' I sighed at another question I was asked. I turned around and looked at Bubbles and Buttercup dancing flawlessly. Their moves didn't even match. But they didn't care. They thought of themselves as damned good dancers leading the dancefloor.

And then it hit me. Just like that, it came to my mind. What you feel about yourself, others will too. So I smirked finally deciding my answer. I took a shot of the drink and ran to the dancefloor. I was greeted with a hug by Bubbles and a hair ruffle by Buttercup. Some other people playfully hit me in the back or pushed me forward. I laughed it all off and danced even though I had no idea how. Music was my leader, and I was a follower. And this time...I didn't mind. I was with people I love, even though one of them can be such meanies. But it's all out of love. Unless she hits you. As I finally got my rythm, Buttercup elbowed me.

'' Hope you're a good singer kid, cause you better lighten things up '' she grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the stage that was crowded by some girls. The disco ball went crazy as some music started. Soon Buttercup and Bubbles joined me and everyone clapped their hands.

'' Rules of this game, think of lyrics as the music goes by, have everything matched to the rythm '' explained Bubbles as music started. Bubbles started adding some vocals in the background and I knew the first part was on me. So I guess I should sing what I feel...and the atmosphere is so hot and refreshing, fine...I'll do it.

 **Betta ( Neon Hitch)**

 **Bubbles: Betta etta etta etta etta etta ayye**

 **Betta etta etta etta etta etta ayye**

 **Betta etta etta etta etta etta ayye**

 **Betta etta etta etta etta etta ayye**

 **Blossom:** **I-I feel like I'm losin' my mind-mind** **  
** **She crept into your life-ife** **  
** **And cut me up like a knife-knife**

 **Hey hey, few things that I wanna say-ay** **  
** **Still got my dignity-y** **  
** **No one'll love you like me-e**

I took the microphone and whiped my hair backwards as I stepped towards the edge of the stage. The crowd got closer to me trying to touch me. I gave a satisfying smile knowing that Buttercup is watching

 **Hook:**

 **Shes prettier than I'll ever be** **  
** **Got yourself a beauty queen, yeah** **  
** **But theres one thing I gotta say**

 **Chorus:**

 **** **She can fuck you good, bet I can fuck you better**

 **Etta etta etta etta etta ayye**

 **Betta- etta etta etta etta etta ayye**

 **Betta- etta etta etta etta etta ayye**

 **She can fuck you good, but I can fuck you better**

As my chorus ended the crowd went wild. It's like the lyrics touched many people. I threw the mic to Buttercup who was behind me and she stepped forwards and did one front flip. Guys in the crowd shouted for more. I walked over to Bubbles and soon caught up with her dance moves.

 **Buttercup: My way, remember screamin my name-ame** **  
** **Cause I can sex your brain-ain** **  
** **But she dont do it that way-ay, no.**

 **Hook:**

 **Shes prettier than I'll ever be** **  
** **Got yourself a beauty queen, yeah** **  
** **But theres one thing I gotta say**

 **Chorus:**

 **She can fuck you good, bet I can fuck you betta**

 **Etta etta etta etta etta ayye**

 **Betta- etta etta etta etta etta ayye**

 **Betta- etta etta etta etta etta ayye**

 **She can fuck you good but I can fuck you better**

 **Bubbles: I bet shes perfect and worth it, I bet she's beautiful** **  
** **But can she love you and touch you until you go ooh** **  
** **You keep on tryin to hide it but we both know-ow** **  
** **She can fuck you good, bet I can fuck you betta** **  
** **She can fuck you good, bet I can fuck you betta** **  
** **I can fuck you better**

 _ **(Dubstep break)**_

The music got a bit low and the three of us danced a bit calm but still trying to keep the atmosphere hot. I noticed someone in the back filming us..heey we're gonna be on TV. I elbowed the girls and pointed at the back. They laughed it off and we got back to the song

 **Together:**

 **** **She can fuck you good, bet I can fuck you betta**

 **Etta etta etta etta etta ayye**

 **Betta- etta etta etta etta etta ayye**

 **Betta- etta etta etta etta etta ayye**

 **She can fuck you good**

 **But I can fuck you better**

 **I bet shes perfect and worth it, I bet she's beautiful** **  
** **Buttercup: But can she love you and touch you until you go ooh** **  
** **You keep on tryin to hide it but we both know-ow**

 **Bubbles: She can fuck you good, bet I can fuck you betta ( etta etta etta)** **  
** **Bet I can fuck you better ( etta etta etta)** **  
** **She can fuck you good, bet I can fuck you betta!**

I got to my knees in front of everyone and placed my messy hair on my left side.

 **Blossom: I can fuck you betta baby!**

The crowd cheered at our sexy pose we dropped to everyone

I was on my knees in the middle and my long messy hair was covering half of my face. Bubbles was on her knees and her arms were resting on the floor. Her chest was almost popping out of her royal blue dress. Yes she was drunk as hell. Dog house here she comes. Buttercup was above us with her arms holding her messy hair in a more messed up pony tail. Yea...this was what I needed

I needed to loosen up. And the night went on with us partying and drinking. 


	15. A girl he didn't know

Butch POV

Fucking 8AM and Robin is calling me to '' show '' me something. Well if my male instincts are working properly I'd have a fine picture of what she's gonna show me. I smirked as I thought of it. Quickly I showered and grabbed the keys of my Ferrari. TGS shouldn't be that far away from my appartment, but still I hate getting up early. Whatever she's gonna show me, it better be worth getting up.

On my way I turned on my mp3 player and Eminem's song Rap God played. Now here's my jam. I may not sing rap songs, but this guy sure live's up to his name. About fifteen minutes later I looked at the tall building in front of me. Even getting in wasn't that exciting. Just when I show my face, some boring people start greeting me and lame fangirls are hugging , they're just like Blossom. One smooth word and they're falling down. Actually I should be glad they're all so easy to get. All but one. _Buttercup Dawson._ Now that one has fire in her. I gave myself another smirk as I walked to the office.

I love waking up and thinking of worthy women. And it's always her on my mind. I saw her once performing, now damn that was quite a performance. After that, I never saw her again. She's not even active on magazines. I didn't bother knocking so I just got in and looked boredly at Robin that was sitting in her chair with her laptop on her desk. I walked over to her and just threw my jacket on her desk.

'' Alright Robin, if this will only waste my time then you better – '' before I could continue she turned her laptop and showed me a picture. It was from Townsville Night Life. Pft she's such a nosey, and a gossip queen. She has to know everything about everyone. I looked at the picture and damn...my jaw almost dropped. It was...Buttercup. On stage...in a night club...

'' Buttercup Dawson '' I whispered her name as I looked at the dominant pose she was holding above two girls.

'' Really? She's the first you noticed? Look below her '' said Robin annoyed. What? I notice hot girls first. The rest can wait anyway, what's the big deal belo- ...oh fuck...

'' Don't tell me... '' I swallowed my words as I looked at the familiar face. The face I knew, but in this stage...I never knew it.

'' Is that the girl that said she'll destroy you ? ''

And just like that the flashback came to me. The flashback from that night when she bursted in the room and threw that hamburger at my face. But more importantly...I remember those words.

 _'' I swear Butch, I will make you pay with your dear life. Everything that you love, I will take it away from you before you know it ''_

 _'' Are you threatening me? '' I asked glaring at her. And that moment, when I looked her in the eyes. I saw burning flame in them. And I knew she'll be back._

 _'' I'm promising you ''_

I looked carefully at the pose she shared with Buttercup and the blonde girl. The clothes she was wearing. The attitude she had. How the hell did she manage to meet Buttercup? I'm a celebrity and yet the girl never even said a hi to me. And now she's taking photos with Blossom?

'' I guess she wasn't kidding about the destroy part '' said Robin catching me off guard.

'' The hell are you talking about? She didn't do anything to threaten my position. She just took a photo in a night club '' Robin looked at me as if I said the stupidest thing she ever heard.

'' You know very well that Blossom is not in a position to be paying these expensive clubs. And if she were, I doubt that she'd be with Buttercup Dawson. You did say she had no friends. So why all of sudden did she meet Buttercup? '' she asked. Hey it could've been an accident. Maybe they don't even know each other. She was probably drunk and had no idea who she was dancing with. Blossom drunk? That never happened before. She was always hiding alcohol from me, now all of sudden this happened.

'' Open your eyes Butch. She teamed up with Buttercup to destroy you. She can't do it alone, she need allies. ''

'' Why the hell would she join in with her? She had Watson, I hate him more ''

'' A little too obvious if you ask me. One thing is sure, Blossom is not the little girl you knew ''

Blossom POV

The sunlight...it hurts my eyes...

I mumbled as the sunshine hit my face. A little too close for my taste. Why does it feel like I'm outside. Even the bed is uncomfortable. It's hard and really pains my back. I also could hear birds near by. Must be a dream...

'' Blossom wake up! '' I jerked as a stone hit somewhere near me. As I got up to curse, I noticed a few things. 1) I'm outside. 2) It's morning 3) I'm on a roof

I'M ON A ROOF!

'' How the rotten hell did I get here!? '' I shouted as I hugged my knees and didn't dare to look down.

'' What are you complaining for? I was in a dog house again '' said Bubbles leaning on a tree below. Buttercup was by her side holding another, but bigger stone in her hand.

'' I guess it's her first time to get drunk. Get down from there kid! ''

'' I'm scared of hights! Help me! '' I shouted fighting the urge to cry. I was drunk! I can't believe it. And all those stories about people ending up in parking lots, other houses or roofs was true. I laughed at those! I judged them! And look at me hanging here for my dear life.

'' There's a ladder on the left side, slide down the roof slowly and we'll hold the ladder for you to climb down '' explained Buttercup and knowing I can trust her, I nodded and brushed the tears away. I slowly got up and managed to balance myself, even though my head was still killing me. So this is the famous hangover. Somehow I managed to get to the ladder and I saw the two holding it for me. As I got down I hugged Bubbles and more tears fell down.

'' Calm down brat, you've only been there for the whole night '' said Buttercup crossing her arms. Now I noticed we were all wearing the same outfit from last night

'' DON'T SAY IT LIKE IT'S A GOOD THING! '' I shouted trying to hug her too but she moved away. Still not a hugger.

'' Like I said, I was in the doggy house again. Big deal '' said Bubbles shrugging it off.

'' What about you Buttercup? '' I asked and noticed her blushing madly at my question

'' I'd..rather not talk about it '' she said stuttering and hiding away her blush. I looked at Bubbles who giggled at this.

'' She woke up in Brick's bed ''

'' YOU MEAN-! ''

'' Oh shut up! I was drunk and had no idea what was going on. And by the way, you should be blaming him for the roof thing. It's his idea to mess with drunk people ''

Even though my morning was hella weird. I'm glad I had that night with them. And I found out a new thing. Buttercup slept with Brick...oooh I'm so gonna use this against her.


	16. Hangover

Blossom POV

The day at work didn't go as I thought. First, my hangover wasn't leaving me alone. I massaged my head countless times, showered at least five times before I went out, and yet...nothing. I tried calling Buttercup to pick me up, but she wasn't responding.

 _Either that or I dialed a wrong number_

It's 9:30AM and I'm so gonna be late. I can barely drive. What If I skip today's work? I'm not feeling well at all. Yeah, that sounds like an idea. I'm terrible. I can't even put makeup properly. So it's settled, I'll just stay in bed for today. Unless someone wishes for me to drive over their body or hit a puppy or a stray cat.

I took off my work-planned clothes and just left myself in a sports bra and panties. Well, nothing like skipping work because of a hangover. It's my first one and I have no idea how to deal with it. Might wanna let it go and leave myself to this comfy bed. Old lady can do her own work, I finished my chores long time ago. I let my long auburn hair go and let it cover the other side of my pillow. I pulled the blankets and curled up in the sweet comfort that filled my body.

Buttercup POV

I rested my head on the desk as Boomer talked about something. Don't ask I have no idea what's up. Maybe because of last night. We kinda...ya know...got in those gossip magazines including Townsville Night Life. Oh well, at least we looked hot. Brick wasn't bothered, or so I think. But Boomer, damn he can talk. What makes him so talkative in the morning?

'' And where the hell is Blossom!? She was supposed to be here an hour ago. I swear I'll never understand why you hired that clumsy girl that can barely get up and show to work on time. What good will she do in this company? And what you three did was just spread another forsaken rumor that will cause you nothing but trouble. And why the hell did you three have to go to that club since Townsville is full of private parties? You just HAD to create a fuss that makes-...ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!? '' he yelled out the last part causing me to jump out of my slumber and rub my eyes. No way in hell did I have time to put on makeup. I barely got here. Thanks Brick for driving me.

'' You lost me at ' Where is Blossom ' to be honest '' I said cleaning up my busted eardrums. Even my hair was a mess, and I must say that eye bags look lovely...Not.

'' I asked where she is, and why she isn't attending her work ON TIME? '' again he yelled out the last part making me curse under my breath. Geez it's not my fault it's her first hangover….well kinda is.

'' Relax, she probably couldn't come due to her hangover. It's understandable '' I said shrugging and leaning back on my chair just to enjoy the sunrays that danced on my face. Feels nice…makes me wanna sleep again…deep sleep again…in a deep slumber…a slumber of- '' BUTTERCUP! ''

I jumped again and shot him a glare.

'' Never mess with my slumber blondie! '' I threatened, followed my more curses.

'' Buttercup, we have work to do. I'm glad you three had a nice time, but now we really need to finish at least one song for your album. Did you and Blossom write anything? '' he asked and I just ignored him by enjoying the sunrays. Then it hit me.

I searched through my purse and handed him a…really bad folded peace of paper he gladly took. Well isn't he happy. Geez what a doubtful guy. He'll never get a girlfriend with that attitude. I scanned his face as he read the lyrics. Not that I cared what he'll say….well, maybe just a bit. He was grinning and nodding his head, it's like he was mentally playing the song and singing it.

'' Don't give me that, use your words Boomer '' I said shaking him off his little mental performance. He stopped and looked at me satisfied. Soo…we did a good job right?

'' Who knew you two would make a good team '' he said smiling.

'' Everyone but you, I suppose '' I said spinning myself on the chair. Just then, the door opened and revealed a blushing Bubbles that was barely walking, but was helped by slightly pissed Brick. Oh man…what did she do? Anger couldn't be clearly read from his face, but if someone knew him well like Boomer and I did, you could tell when he was angry. And this was pissed. A hidden pissed face. Bubbles was laughing and pointing at random stuff.

Boomer sighed as he looked at me pityingly. Brick placed Bubbles on the chair opposite of my desk and she was still laughing as she looked at me. Both of the boys looked at me.

'' What? '' I asked glancing at the blonde girl who was blushing and laughing at the same time. Her hair was a mess, her pigtails were barely called pigtails.

'' How much did she have? '' asked Brick

I pretended to be in thought. I hated when she was like this and I was almost sober. It's always me that has to answer the questions. Even Blossom bailed on me.

'' About 3 '' I said looking at the ceiling pretending not to be sure. Brick knew the look….damn him.

'' Enough for a headache '' he added.

'' Fine…5 '' I said crossing my arms. He raised his eyebrow and leaned on my desk pecking my lips

'' Close for dizziness and diarrhea later. Hard moving and lazy behavior, would rather stay in bed and sleep '' he pulled himself away and our eyes weren't that close anymore. Why does he have to know much about drinks?

'' Alright she had 8 and that's final!...Ok I counted 8, but I'm not sure of the exact number '' I gave in and Brick smirked knowing I said the truth this time.

'' Drunk or not, you have to show me this song….with Blossom '' said Boomer and I groaned. Why can't he see that I'm in pain.

'' Boomer, I can barely stand on my own. And Blossom isn't even here. You'd have to pay me gold to make me go get her '' I said spinning myself in the chair and Bubbles clapped as she wanted more. I could see she was waiting for her turn.

'' Just…give me her address and I'll come and get her. And if she's asleep, I'll be glad to wake her up '' he said taking his car keys. I sighed and got up to my small business locker where I kept all my useless stuff…including all the files of my workers…and I meant only mine. I found Blossom's file and the part with her address. I showed it to Boomer who carefully wrote it all down.

'' I'll see you in the studio soon '' he said getting out. I locked locker and leaned on it, running my fingers through my hair. The night was amazing, but this is killing me. Before I noticed Brick was in front of me trying to fix my messed up hair with his hands. It's impossible without a hair brush…that I forgot. I enjoyed how his hands touched my hair, it was this close to make me fall asleep. As I was getting ready to lean on his chest and fall asleep, a thud on the floor got me half awake, and I looked towards the spinning chair. There I could see Bubbles laughing on the floor holding her stomach.

'' No way in hell did she drink only 8 '' added Brick pinching the bridge of his nose.

'' I said I didn't count '' I added defending myself as Bubbles finally stopped laughing and fought to catch her breath.

'' Oooh man hahahaha tha-that rollercoaster is killing me hahahhaa ''


	17. We're not a couple

**Okay now for me to answer a few PM's I've been receiving. Yes, I was inspired by the anime Skip Beat, which is one of the best anime's I've seen….apart from SnK, but that's not the point. Those who've seen Skip Beat can easily see that first few chapters were from that anime. You know, getting betrayed blah blah blah, wanting revenge blah blah and all that. But the rest is all mine. Blossom is Kyoko ( which you've probably noticed) Butch is Shu and Buttercup is Ren ( no, Blossom is not shipped with her XD) so I just wanted to let those few people know what it's all about. Enjoy the story and have a nice day.**

Boomer POV

I drove to the street where Blossom apparently lives in. A small little wooden house with a messy yard. Is this Blossom's house? Maybe I passed the address. I double checked the paper and carefully read the words and checked on the house…yeah it's that one. The house contained two floors, two front windows on both floors, one old door, old white fence and a chimney. Maybe she's living with her family member? I opened the door and walked towards the house. I felt that old village house smell as I walked towards the door. There was barely any grass on the yard, it was kind of sad. I noticed a dog house, but there was no dog.

 _Maybe she wasn't that drunk. Maybe her dog died. If that's the truth…I should probably leave her alone._

But I shook the thought away. I need to make sure she's in there and she needs to tell me what happened. I reached to ring a doorbell, but it was smashed so I gave up. Maybe an old fashioned knock won't hurt. So I stick with knocking.

All that waiting bothered me. Nobody was coming. Should I break the door? Maybe something happened.

'' Blossom? '' I called for her but still nothing happened. Just then I heard someone unlocking the door. In front of me was a old woman. She wore one of those long skirts and a grey sweater. Her white has was held in a braid bun. She fixed her glasses as she studied me.

'' My dear Barron, is that you? '' I opened my mouth to answer her, but she started smiling and a few tears formed in her eyes. Oh crap! I made her cry. What idiot makes an old lady cry?

'' My goodness you've grown so much. Why haven't you came to see me? How many years have passed since you came to visit me? I thought that I was forgotten, and yet my loveable son is here to take care of his poor mother. '' my heart ached as I heard her say those words. What idiot forgets family like that? Maybe I should just pretend that I'm her son. But what good will that do? I don't know her story, I can't think of a plot or anything.

'' Now don't just stand there sweetie, come in '' she moved and I just nodded my head. I feel guilty for not telling her that I'm not her son. I ducked cause the door was too small for me to get in. As I walked towards the main room, I noticed the smell from before. It's inside the whole house, not just on the outside.

'' Excuse me…I'm looking for- ''

'' Here you go my dear. You haven't eaten my cooking for so long. Look how skinny you are ''

I gracefully took the red plastic plate of cookies and ate one. Wow these are delicious. The old lady sat down and looked at me with those pleading puppy eyes. I knew she was telling me to sit down. I sighed and accepted. What now? What if she starts asking me where I was? I mean, where her son was. I don't know a thing. The silence was eating me away.

'' I knew you will grow as a handsome young man. I knew it from the start '' she said and I just laughed nervously. Well, at least I'm handsome. Wait…I'm not supposed to be deceiving this woman. Maybe she's Blossom's grandmother. It won't be nice to her.

'' Y-yeah you always used to say that '' I said. Shut it Boomer, what are you saying.

'' I've been alone for so long. But thankfully a nice girl came to live with me. She has such a sad story to tell. A kind hearted girl, with a broken heart '' I kicked myself out of my thoughts and decided to listen to her. The girl…could she be talking about Blossom? So, she's not Blossom's grandmother?

'' Is that so '' I added looking down at the table and taking another cookie. Man these are delicious.

'' Oh yes. My dear you should meet her. She would make a wonderful daughter-in-law. ''

My eyes widen as I heard her say that. I started choking on the cookie and continued hitting myself in the chest to cough it up. Fighting for my breath, I heard someone running downstairs.

'' Mrs. Rose are you alright!? '' someone shouted and I turned around still hitting my chest. My eyes started to water, but I could clearly see the image of a auburn haired girl with pink eyes. And another thing…she was in her bra and panties. Oh well, I can die in peace.

No wait! I don't wanna die!

'' W-w-w-wat-water '' I tried to say it more clearly, but the girl just stood there shocked covering herself and screaming.

'' Boomer! What the hell are you doing!? ''

I tried to repeat the same but I couldn't.

'' Oh dear. Blossom sweetie, please bring Barron some water ''

Blossom rushed and I was left in a small countdown till my death. Or so it seemed. Blossom came fast enough for me to continue living. I drank it fast and thank God it helped. I started breathing heavily and rubbed my eyes to stop the tears. Oh man…I'm alive.

'' T-thanks '' I said panting and sitting back on the couch. I'm alive. Oh God…amazing.

'' Y-yea sure. So what are you doing here? '' asked Blossom in a rather annoyed tone. I turned to face her and I finally noticed what she was really in. Panties and bra. Both black colored with pink hearts and pink bows in the middle. I blushed as I noticed.

'' Put some cover, geez! '' I said looking away and trying to hide the blush

'' I thought something happened to Mrs. Rose! How was I supposed to know you trespassed? '' she shouted and adding a growl at the end.

I noticed two cookies left so I took one in order for me to stop the rush of adrenaline and rush of hormones. As my hand reached for the left, another hand took the right cookie. I looked at her pink orbs and I noticed she was blushing. It…looked cute on her. Pink was definitely her signature color. I looked away and took a bite of my cookie. Darn…maybe then my blushing will stop. I hope so.

'' You two would make me wonderful grandchildren ''

I spat the peaces' of a cookie and coughed again. I noticed that this time, I was followed by Blossom in the same process.

'' W-we're not a couple! '' defended Blossom and I just nodded like a lunatic fighting for my breath.


	18. These awkward situations

Blossom POV

The whole drive with Boomer was hell of awkward. I squeezed my hands tightly to the ends of my denim skirt. Sooo embarrassing. Just the thought of him seeing me in my panties and bra I blushed as I remembered the scene. Oooh, is there any way I can erase that from my mind?

We drove in silence, and it seemed like every traffic light stopped us. Was it doing it on purpose? Damn it! I knew life hated my guts, but this is just ridiculous. From the corner of my eye I looked at Boomer who seemed more focused on the road.

Should I apologize? Maybe it's the right thing to do.

 _Sorry for being one of those girls to run around in their panties and bra around the house while living with an old woman._

That sounds reasonable. Ah who am I kidding, it's even worse than any other excuse I can make up.

 _Just keep your mouth shut and pray for the ride to end soon._

I think I'm okay with this one. Yeah, that's what I'll do. I'll keep my mouth shut and keep the silence going on. I smiled to myself and loosened the grip on the skirt. Phew that was a close call. Before I had time to fully relax, Boomer let out a slight cough. I knew that it wasn't the real one. It's the one people do when they want to start awkward conversations. As I figured that out, I started to panic.

Okay, I need to think of fast excuses for every possible question he may ask. Too bad my brain didn't cooperate. Boomer shot the question before I had time to think of anything to get me out.

'' So…that's where you live. '' he said. I couldn't decide whether it was a question or just a statement. Either way it was awkward. I opened my mouth to answer something, but he added more '' and…how you live ''

The way he said that wasn't bitter or anything, but rather somewhat annoyed. I blushed as I realized what he thought of. All aboard to awkward conversations. I gulped and looked down at my black sandals. What should I say?

The car stopped. My eyes jumped up in hope to see the building. But no…another traffic light.

'' W-well…'' I started but words barely got out of my mouth. Whatever I say will sound stupid. Why did I begin answering in the first place? '' S-sort of '' I finished adding another shade of pink on my face. I hope he didn't see any of this.

Boomer sighed as his eyes finally glanced at me. I didn't look back, but I noticed how his judgmental, yet honest and innocent eyes looked down at me. Aww crap. If I had any chances with this guy I blew them. I can tell what he's thinking.

 _That cheap girl is selling herself to everyone._

AAAAH! Not good! I'm not like that! Why did that woman mention her son? Now he's probably thinking that I'm his servant or…or…or

I blushed madly as I thought of myself like that. No no no no no!

'' At least you can walk, Buttercup and Bubbles are terrible. '' he said and I snapped from my…you know what, it's none of your business. ( **Somebody has a dirty mind** )

I instantly looked at him as the car started moving again. Judging by him stepping on the gas pedal, I could see that he was annoyed by the traffic light.

'' Well…they did overdo it. Especially Bubbles. '' I said secretly calculating how long till the ride ends.

Boomer chuckled. I noticed his eyes were calm. How does he do that? He even manages to calm me down. And that's almost mission impossible.

'' No doubt. She's barely standing. I'm surprised Brick didn't throw her out. ''

'' Would he really do that? '' I asked kind of afraid. He does have those demonic/vampire eyes. No wonder people call him that. I even saw a few fanfics about him. Ships like BrickxReader or something like that.

 _I read a few and…well…it was interesting._

'' No, of course not. He's actually a really nice guy. He wouldn't do no harm. '' phew that was a close call. Brick does look scary, but then again, so did Buttercup. Even though she insults me a lot, I believe that it's because she cares about people. Her '' I hate you '' is a normal's person '' I love you '' that's the woman she is. That's why I'm trying to be like her. To learn to be tough, and to kick Butch where the sun don't shine. And that ain't his balls. I'm talking about his pride….wait that counts as balls too right? I confuse myself.

'' Unless you piss him off. '' added Boomer in a serious tone. This caught my attention in a rather fearing way.

'' L-like? '' I stuttered and I watched as his ocean eyes met mine.

'' He hates lies. Whatever you do. Always tell him the truth. ''

I just nodded and gulped. I noticed heat running down my body. Is this because he was talking about Brick? Or because Boomer's seriousness scared me? The car finally stopped and we were in front of the building.

'' I gotta park the car. You go and meet up in BC's office. Can you walk? '' he asked nicely. OMG what an adorable person he is! I flashed him one of my brightest smiles.

'' No thank you, I'm fine '' I said opening the car and walking into the building. Wow, that little sleep I had really did his job. Though I wouldn't mind if Boomer carried me upstairs.

 _Dumbass you were supposed to pretend!_

I mentally hit myself as I realized what moment I could create if my imagination didn't fail me. I really am a dumbass.

I frowned as I got into the elevator. Aw man…so not fair. Why did my knowledge from romantic movies had to fail me? Before the elevator closed, Boomer managed to run inside. He panted and carefully fixed his tie. Suit really does make a man.

'' That was a close one. '' he said smiling at me. Man…those eyes. I could just stare at them all day.

'' You really were fast. '' I complimented smiling back at him.

In the background some music played and the silence got back between us. I really wanted to start a conversation again. But I'm bad at it, so I just followed the music and pretended we were in a video spot. Our little performance was interrupted by his ringing phone. By the look on his face, not a welcomed person called.

'' Hello?...No, Buttercup's busy currently….I apologize Robin but you're gonna have to arrange that for another day, she's far too busy….I know that she's in the magazine and I'm sure her private life is none of your business….Alright fine, how much does he offer for the duet?...You're kidding me! 11 200$ for them performing?...Damn them all….fine whatever, see you in a while. '' with that he hung up and had a pissed look on his face.

'' Is everything alright? '' I asked but the answer was awaited for too long. Maybe I asked in a bad moment, or maybe it's not my business. But it's really weird when you see someone calm as Boomer mad. Robin?...where have I heard that name before. It's ringing a bell to me.

'' It is for now. We'll see the rest in two hours '' he answered and right then, the bell ticked and the elevator opened. Boomer was the first one to get out. I followed behind confused as hell. Is someone coming? And that name he said…why is it so familiar?


	19. Reminded

**I am so sorry for not being able to update sooner. Here's the thing, I finally finished high school ( * does a macarena/gagnam style and harlem shake *) so now I had to send my college applications and that was much work. So if you lovely little devils would forgive me and read the chapter without killing me in reviews that would be great ( * secretly hires bodyguards * ) so have fun**

Blossom POV

We got in front of Buttercup's office when we heard laughing from what seemed...only one person. I looked at Boomer confused. Did I miss a good joke or something?

'' That would be Bubbles '' he said answering my question.

'' Wow she's still drunk? ''

'' Meh it's not her first time though '' said Boomer.

Lucky for her. I'm the one who said I won't get drunk. Do people always trick themselves with that sentence? Boomer knocked two times and opened the door. He held it for me. Aaaaw such a gentleman. I am so going to kidnap him and marry him...and if he doesn't start loving me, he's staying in the basement.

 _And you wonder why you're single_

Thanks for reminding me. But he is just sooo perfect. Those eyes, that hair, that smile...oh maan he is a definition of perfection

 _And then there's you_

I would love to mentally pound myself. Thank God nobody can read minds. I think they would send me to an asylum. Boomer was right, Bubbles is laughing hysterically while spinning on Buttercup's chair, Buttercup is drinking tea while sitting on her table, and Brick was leaning on the wall massaging his temples. Boomer walked over to him while I went to Buttercup and Bubbles.

'' Oh hey there kid, fancy seeing you on your feet '' commented Buttercup while sipping her tea. Chamomile… I can guess that smell anytime.

'' Same for you I suppose. We really overdid it last night '' I added sitting on the opposite chair.

'' Hey sometimes you really have to loosen up. How do you think I survive my job? '' said Buttercup jumping off her table and walking over to Bubbles. She placed her hand on top of the spinning chair, stopping Bubbles from the constant spinning.

'' Weee I see shooting stars ''

'' She's lucky I was here, or else Brick would make her a shooting star '' added Buttercup sitting on her chair, pushing Bubbles off on the floor.

'' Mayday mayday! Blondie down, I repeat blondie down! '' shouted Bubbles. Just then Boomer walked over to her and helped her up. She was barely on her feet so Boomer let her lean on his chest. Damn I need to get drunk next time….and really drunk.

'' So you two finished the song? '' asked Brick sitting on Buttercup's table. Buttercup looked at me and we shared a smirk.

'' Yeah it's done '' she said.

Boomer, with Bubbles leaning on him, managed to take a peace of paper from his pocket. He handed it to me and I carefully read the first few words.

'' Our song? '' I said looking at Boomer.

'' Don't give me that look, sing the chorus…with her '' said Boomer pointing at Buttercup. I exchanged looks with Buttercup who nodded. I walked over to her and leaned on the side of her chair. We read the chorus again, and I gotta say I was quite nervous.

'' Are you sure we can sing it? I mean maybe our vocal chords aren't – '' I tried saying but Boomer cut me off

'' - In two hours bitch Snobbin' and her owner are coming with some lame offer to Buttercup. Singing her own song would help a little exercise a little until she starts recording the song. So yeah, you can sing it '' explained Brick

Snobbin? Oh crap that rhymes with Robin…and owner? Wait…I don't get a thing he said.

Buttercup sighed and looked at me again. I read the chorus and we decided to start.

 **Buttercup &Blossom: If you wanna be my lover,**

 **you gotta get with my friends**

 **Make it last forever,**

 **friendship never ends.**

 **If you wanna be my lover,**

 **you have got to give.**

 **Takin' is to easy,**

 **but that's the way it is**

And actually I think we sounded good. Bubbles clapped first and then she was followed by Brick and Boomer.

'' I knew you could do it girls '' said Boomer. Me and Buttercup just raised a brow at him.

'' Well…sort of '' he added. Just then some guy knocked and entered the office.

'' Mr. Jojo Robin is here. She requests a meeting with you and Mrs. Buttercup '' Boomer nodded and he closed the door. Suddenly Buttercup's eyes were on me.

'' You might wanna go now '' she said. She looked at Bubbles and Brick, and somehow even Bubbles seemed to get sober by that look. I couldn't understand what was going on.

'' Damn her, I told her in two hours. She rescheduled without my permission. Such a snobby brat '' said Boomer pissed.

Well now I understand why he's Buttercup's manager. Brick and Bubbles were on their way. As Bubbles passed by me, she stopped and signaled me to get out. I looked back at Buttercup and Boomer who talked about something quietly. I followed behind Bubbles, but as soon as she turned, I hid behind a corner so I can have a look who's coming. After looooong fifteen minutes, a brown haired woman came. I recognized her just as she walked. That's why her name was familiar to me….it's that Robin…the one who's with Butch.


	20. Not ready

Blossom POV

I felt as if my blood boiled as Robin knocked on Buttercup's office. Why...why can't I just get inside and just let her see me. It's impossible that she has forgotten about me. I won't let her forget me. Not her. Not him.

So why is it so hard for me to just walk inside and be like " Yes it's me, are you mad bitch? " Why am I still holding back behind this stupid corner? Is it possible that maybe...I'm... _afraid?_

No way! What the hell am i thinking? There's nothing to be afraid of. She's just his puppet. I promised that I'd crush both of them the next time I see them. But...maybe I'm not ready yet. What have I done so far that can make me different and more successful then Butch? I met Buttercup...that's all. I need more. I need to become closer to her, to this studio. No wait. I can't just be close to it... _I have to be a part of it._

I sighed and walked away. Maybe a cafeteria won't hurt. I could use a little refreshment. As I walked I noticed more workers. Paperwork. Talking on phone. They were just passing by each other and not even greeting. A small amount of them were smiling. Do I really wanna be like that? All work and no fun? Or maybe they're just pretending. Maybe here they're like this, but at home they're different people. I want to see them at home. I want to see them as...someone else.

I walked down and noticed Brick was in the cafeteria. Quiet as usual. He was checking something on his laptop. Should I sit over to him? I mean, he hasn't shown himself as the talkative one. Maybe I'll just be a bother, he seems busy anyway. There are plenty of empty tables anyway. Might as well make myself some company.

I walked over to the cashier, it took him a while to notice me. Am I that invisible?

" How may I serve you, ma'am? " okay at least he's kind.

" One cup of strawberry tea please. No sugar, just honey " I added and paid.

Alright maybe I'm not in a mood for coffee. Tea seems more relaxing. Damn I should've ordered chamomile tea instead. No matter.

I took my order, and looked at the closest seat. Close to cashiers. It's awfully quiet in here. Why can't they add some music here? I mean, it is a music studio. I looked around and noticed about five people in here. And they were all working.

Maybe that's why they don't play anything here. Maybe it'll just bother them while working. I looked at Brick who didn't even seem to notice me. I scrolled through some memes on my phone just so I'd look busy too. Busy doing nothing tough. As I did that I lost track of time. It felt like everything stopped. I even forgot about Robin being here. Now when she's back in my mind...what does she want?

" Black coffe please " I heard a deep male voice say. I thought it was Brick, but this one...I recognize it. I lifted my head up and looked at the male's back. There's that feeling again. As I looked at him more, I felt more nervous and uneasy.

Jet black hair...black jeans and a white shirt. No...

These emotions. It's like struggling between choking him and running away not to blow my cover. I want to kill him so bad...to see him beg.

But...my plan to crush him in another way. It's so slow, and in hurts. I thought in a matter of no time I'd become someone who will look at him from the top and laugh at his pitful face. But it's so slow. I bit my lip and grabbed my stuff. I stormed out not looking behind.

I can't blow it up. Not now. It's too soon for him to see me. I need to become stronger in order to face him. I ran to the recording room and sat down on the door while hugging my knees. I tried swallowing back the tears in my eyes, but it didn't work at all.

I don't want to cry...but I can't stop this.


	21. Inspired

**Hey guys, I'm REAAAAALLLLYYY SORRY for not updating. Exams started killing me -_- still are, but I guess I found some time to spare**

Blossom POV

And just like that I started crying. Nothing has changed in my life, I'm still the same old crybaby. I guess I don't know how to accept fate and move on. I tried to hide my sobs because it felt as if, behind this door, a crowd of people could hear me. I don't want people, I want to be alone. Now when I'm stuck with my thoughts and memories, there's nothing I could do but rewind them in my head.

 _'' So that's how you see her? As a fan service or something? ''_

I swallowed back the tears that tried to escape. How...how can love make you so stupid? Make you feel like that one big idiot you would make fun of in the movies. The one you would yell at for being so naive.

 _'' Man you should see the poor girl. Always trying her best to impress me ''_

How could he break me like that, and then all of sudden, when I'm trying to move on, show up right in front of me. Is life really out to get me? What wrong have I done?

 _'' The only reason I brought her with me is because I'm not good with cleaning or cooking ''_

How was I never able to see that? I thought that he brought me because I always had his back. Whenever he fought, whenever he needed a hand I would lend him without a second thought. Are people really that mean?

After some time I started walking around the empty recording room. How cool it would be if I started singing one of those potential songs about being broken then rising up...me singing...and him being tied down and listening. Would that be a torture? Nah...what am I, Taylor Swift? I can't sing it...I have to be it, prove it. I looked at all the instruments. Maybe I don't have to record it. Maybe they're just singing to feel better. Maybe that's a singers type of remedy for hard moments.

I sat on one of those chairs and spun around thinking for good lyrics. Just one part to describe myself, sing it to myself and move on. Well, it ain't bad to trip on words while making up stuff.

 **Oh, how about a round of applause, yeah**

 **A standing ovation**

I started as I continued to spun in the chair and look at the ceiling.

As I thought of the rest of the lyrics, I stopped and look at my reflection in the mirror on the wall.

 **Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not**

 **Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught**

 **But you put on quite a show**

 **Really had me going**

 **But now it's time to go**

 **Curtain's finally closing**

 **That was quite a show**

 **Very entertaining**

 **But it's over now (but it's over now)**

 **Go on and take a bow**

Well, I feel better...a bit.

I sighed and turned to walk away

'' I guess recording rooms aren't only for recording '' I said while smiling to my reflection in the mirror. I feel a lot better now.

'' I wouldn't count on it '' I heard a soft voice from behind. Bubbles was leaning on the door with her phone in her hands.

'' You...recorded that didn't you? '' I said crossing my arms.

Bubbles giggled and started dancing around the room, and then stopping and leaning on my back.

'' Now what makes you say that? '' she asked playing around. I caught her drift and leaned my weight on her, this caught Bubbles off guard and she almost lost balance.

'' Well for some reason I'm sure you're not that drunk to take selfies in an empty record room, while Brick is in the cafeteria working '' I said standing up to my feet and letting Bubbles find her own balance. The drinks still held her, but she was able to walk.

'' Yeah he is gonna kill me for that one. But that's okay, Bricky should be fine once he gets BC if you know what I mean '' she winked at the last sentense. Oh yes I'm that innocent not to know what bed adventures are like...okay I am. But I know the basics!

Bubbles sat on the spinning chair and crossed her legs as she looked at me. Oh great am I being tortured again?

'' Nice song you got there. Thought it yourself? '' she asked

'' Well...I had stuff going on and it came ''

'' Robin? ''

'' Am I still not allowed to kill her? ''

'' Hey if that was legal, Boomer would beat you to it. He's not a fan of her '' said Bubbles jumping from her seat. Yea, the drinks still got a hold of her. She can't be in one spot.

'' Not just Boomer...I saw a potential person too '' I added. Damn him

'' Does his name rhyme with Pootchie Popo? '' asked Bubbles with a smirk. A who now?

I raised my brow at her, she looked serious and as a kidder.

'' How much did you drink woman? '' I asked

'' What do you mean? '' now here's the serious one.

'' You know what, let's go somewhere to eat. You should really use a decent meal, my treat '' I said as I grabbed her hand and led her to the restaurant.

Between us, I'm making her pay. I'm broke.


	22. Something's coming up

Blossom POV

There was a small restaruant near by the building, so Bubbles and I decided to get a meal there. Guess a a cup of tea wasn't enough to hold me, I need to eat. I had burger and fries, and Bubbles took some coffee and a cheeseburger. How does that two go together?

We sat in silence for a while and listened to some music playing in the background. I recognized it, it was Toxic by Britney Spears. For a moment, I thought of those lyrics I made up in a record room. I gulped as I sanged them in my head. I knew it, I'm still hurt. I don't have the guts for this.

" You know " started Bubbles. I stopped playing with my phone and looked at her. She didn't seem drunk anymore. Her eyes showed sympathy, maybe coffee woke her up.

" No one said this would be easy " she finished. I sighed and gave her a small nod. I know that already…

" I'm aware. But, I didn't think I'd get to face them this soon. I've accomplished nothing " I said. This was not the part of my plan. I thought that, when I get to see them again, I'd be on top, they'd be jealous, they'd envy me.

 _Inside her head_

 _Gigantic Blossom stepping on Robin and Butch, laughing madly as they beg her to stop._

 _Reality_

 _Gigantic Butch and Robin stepping on small Blossom_

I didn't think this would be a scenario. I sighed again as I took a small bite of my meal. Great I lost my appetite.

" Don't be silly. You've already gone somewhere. As long as you're trying something, you're not failing. You're going to fail when you stop trying. " said Bubbles giving me a small wink. I chuckled and looked down on my phone. Maybe she's right, but…I'd rather be hiding from both of them now.

A song started playing and I looked at Bubbles checking something on her phone. The ringtone….was me singing.

" Hey BC, you called? " said Bubbles.

She made my song…her ringtone. It was a bit embarrassing. I scanned the place to see if anyone by any chance noticed the similarities between the ringtone sound and mine. I was hoping nobody noticed.

" Well, we're in a restaurant grabbing a meal. Bloss, has a rough time. I bet you know why "

Of course she does. She's the first person who knew.

" Sure thing, come on in "

She hung up and smirked at me. I blushed in embarrassment. It was because of the song.

" I knew you recorded me " I said

" How can I not, that song was great. Here take this… "

I turned my attention to her. She tried to find something in her purse. She handed me a small peace of paper and a pen.

" Write it down " she said

" Write what? "

" The lyrics dummy. I know you remember them. BC, Boomer and Brick and coming over. You can show them the song and we can start recording it. That way you can start your revenge "

I smiled and started writing them down. No…that's not what I want. I started writing some new ones. It might be just as good. In the mean time, Bubbles finished her meal, and I finished my lyrics. I handed them to her and she nodded at me.

" Be serious, are they good enough? " I asked

" Well look at you being all Taylor Swifty " she said with a smirk.

I noticed Bubbles waving to someone and signaling them to come over. In a while, I noticed Buttercup sitting next to Bubbles, and Boomer sitting next to me. Ooooh mah God. I blushed, and I noticed Bubbles and Buttercup smirking to each other. They planned this!

Bubbles handed Buttercup the paper and I just followed her expressions as she read the words. No expression….fuck

Buttercup handed the paper to Boomer, and now I studied his expressions, I noticed him biting his lip and then looking over to me smiling.

" You wrote this?" he asked

" If they're good then yes, if they're terrible then no " I said

Buttercup sighed and I caught her rolling her eyes. The inner me screamed in desperation. My mentor…rolled her eyes at me. I'm dead!

" You need to be sure of yourself kid. How can you beat Butch at anything if you're not confident at yourself? The lyrics are good, but your attitude is poor. Even if you wrote ' I love pizza ' as chorus of your song, you need to be sure that it would be a hit. And you need to be proud of your work, because you did it. " said Buttercup

" She does make a point. Blossom, confidence is the key to success. You can't always depend on other peoples opinions. When it comes to your work, you need to convince others that you're proud of your work and that it's the real thing " added Boomer.

" Exactly. Hey check this out " Bubbles played her ringtone again. I blushed again and hid my face in my hands. As my singing ended, it took me a while before I uncovered my face.

I looked at Boomer who chuckled and ruffled my hair. Buttercup looked annoyed. WAAAAAH I FAILED HER!

" Oh c'mon BC, she's cute when she's shy like this " said Boomer defending me.

" That sort of reaction is not what I want to see on a person looking for my help " she said in a stoic tone.

" Aw c'mon BC, cut her some slack, it's her first step towards her goal of crushing that Pootchie Popo " said Bubbles ruffling Buttercups hair now. As we shared a small laugh, I noticed Boomer who was ready to leave. I didn't even see him smile when he noticed I'm looking at him. What did I do?

" I got some work to do " he said and left us. As Bubbles and Buttercup chatted about what Robin wanted, I only looked at Boomer who was leaving. He looked…disappointed. Did I say something wrong?

I looked outside the window, I hoped I would get to see him again. But I gave up after a few minutes. Guess I did do something wrong. I took the paper where my lyrics were written, maybe I wrote something wrong there.

" Relax Blossy, Boomie just has a headache because of Robin. He really doesn't like that girl " said Bubbles trying to cheer me up.

" No kidding. She keeps insisting on me singing a duet with that narcissistic brat " said Buttercup

" How can he be a brat when he's older then you? " asked Bubbles

" A brat is what you call a stuck up person. Age doesn't matter " answered Buttercup.

Butch and Buttercup singing a duet…I don't want that.

" So it's just a song, you can sing at least one song with him " said Bubbles

" Like hell. He wants us to record a video spot in Europe. Well technically in Spain. If I ever want to go there, it's not going to be with him. But…on the other hand. The MSW studio is in a big debt, we're threatened to be shut down if we don't pay the bank by the next three months. The TGS is willing to help but only if I sign a contract that Butch and I would become a duo. The contract signs for two years, by that time they'll pay us the money. So now I don't really have a choice. " explained Buttercup.

A…debt. I can't believe he's blackmailing her. I never would've thought Butch was such an asshole.

" How did they know? I mean…we were keeping that well hidden " asked Bubbles

" Looks like we have a mole in our studio " said Buttercup.

I know she's usually expressionless, but you can see anger in her eyes.


	23. Have faith

Blossom POV

A week has passed since my almost breakdown from seeing Butch and Robin in MSW. I somehow managed to climb on my feet after all that. But a few things have been bothering me. I rolled on my bed and faced the ceiling above. I kept rewinding what Buttercup said about a mole in the studio. I wonder, who would give away personal informations to an enemy studio. Well, scratch that enemy part, they're only my enemies because of Bitch and Rubbish. Seriously, the girl is so trashy I feel bad for insulting rubbish.

I rolled back to my stomach and drew small circles on the sheet. And another thing, what's up with Boomer? Whenever we meet up on the hallways, he seems to be in a hurry, or sleepy, or just randomly starts talking to somebody. Why is he avoiding me? If it was because of the song he could've just said that and I would rewrite them.

Speaking of the song, I recorded it, which is good news. I even have it on my phone, turns out it's not so bad. Even Buttercup managed to give me a few compliments.

 _Flashback_

 _I stopped singing and I looked at the others who took of their headphones and nodded at me. I got out of the recording room and faced them all._

" _So how was I? " I asked. Bubbles was the first who attacked me with hugs._

" _It was soooo cuteee! You're gonna be the cutest singer that worked in MSW! "_

 _Wow she really knows how to cheer me up. Boomer nodded his head and ruffled my hair. This is what he usually does, but I know that something is wrong in our relationship…if I had one._

" _Well you could do better, but I guess it's not bad for a start " added Buttercup who patted me on the shoulder._

" _Oh man BC, you really can't give a compliment without saying something negative " said Bubbles_

 _End flashback_

Before I had time to do anything, my phone rang. I looked at the screen and saw it was Bubbles. Over these few weeks of me working at MSW, Bubbles and I became pretty close to each other. Buttercup on the other hand…well, she is my mentor, but that's that. I feel like whenever I do something it's just wrong. Brick and I never talk, I doubt he even knows my name. But Boomer is a bigger mystery. It's like we talk…but not anymore. I just wish I knew what I did wrong.

" Hello? " I asked. As usual, Bubbles is the hyper one. Including on the phone.

" Well look at you being all rolled up doing nothing smart. I haven't seen you since yesterday, planning on coming to MSW? " she asked.

Wait…why would I do that?

" Bubbles, it's Saturday " I told her.

" Say what!? Shoot I forgot! Oh my God why did this have to happen to me. It's early and I actually came on time, but noooo it just had to be Saturday. My day is ruined…" as Bubbles kept going on about that, I couldn't help but giggle. She's a silly one, and a good friend.

" So just go back to bed Bubbles, you can always go back to sleep "

" No way, I can never go back to that comfy position I had when I woke up. Blossy, you know I love you right? "

" I'm not coming "

" WHAAAAAT? Please have mercy towards me! "

Again she kept going on about how I'm her friend and how we should look after each other. Oh God why?

" Pleeease I'll treat you with sake " she said

" I don't drink "

" Then I'll buy you candy "

" I'm not seven "

" I'll….always love you? "

" You're not Whitney Huston "

I hung up and curled myself into a pancake with blankets. Might as well go back to sleep, I'm already tired enough, plus it's early. She's probably gonna hate me for hanging up on her, but I find it worthy. There's not a single thing that can make me get up from this bed. Slowly I fell into a slumber.

After a while my phone rang again. I looked at the time and maaan it was already 12PM. I slept for good old three hours. I looked at my phone and saw Buttercup calling me. SHIT!

" H-hello? " I stuttered. Please don't tell me it's Monday already.

" Where are you? We''ve been calling you since forever. Geez answer your phone for one time dammit! " she looked angry as usual.

Fuck I messed something up!

" Waah! Please forgive me ma'am I'm really sorry! " I felt that every part of my body feared her.

" Just get to the Townsville hospital. The surgery already started " she said in a calmed tone.

Surgery? Wait, what happened?

" Buttercup…what happened? " I asked worried.

The one time I want to sleep and wake up well rested, I get a phone call to get to the hospital. Now even if I was well rested, nothing good came out of it.

" Boomer had an accident this morning, he drove to Palm's island to visit his family, unfortunately a truck driver fell asleep on the wheel and hit Boomer at the roundabout. The car is crashed…we fear that Boomer won't make it "

I dropped my phone and same happened with the tears in my eyes. Why, why did that have to happen? Why now of all the times? No…why anytime?

I rushed outside and just when I was about to grab the door knob, Mrs. Rose called for me. What should I do, it won't be nice if she saw me crying. At least she doesn't think of Boomer as her son anymore, but…what am I suppose to say?

" Dear if you're heading out, could you please buy some milk and eggs on your way? " she asked. I only nodded my head and started swallowing more tears that formed. She gently touched my arm and I had to look her way.

" Yeah sure, I'll buy them " I said while wiping away the tears.

" Oh my you don't have to. If you must go somewhere, then go. I'll take care of some groceries " she said smiling. God, why am I living with such a sweet person? Her son is an asshole for leaving a mother like this. If my mother was this nice…I never would've came with Butch. Maybe I would, what can I say, it was a blind love.

I broke down and hugged her tight. I couldn't stop crying anymore. She saw it already, why should I stop? She patted my head and started calming me down.

" Now now child, whatever happened is not worth of crying. Only a loss is worth "

" Mrs. Rose, I'm on a verge of losing him. He's going to die " I said crying harder.

" My dear have faith. You cannot choose someone's death, that is a will of God. So have faith " she said. This is definitely something an old woman would say. I never had a time with my family, but if I did, would my grandmother ever tell me to have faith?

I nodded and ran towards my bike. I know where Townsville hospital was, and I'm damn broke to get a cab. I was there in a matter of fifteen minutes. I rushed into the hospital and right towards the receptionist.

" Boomer Jojo, where is he? "

" Room on the second floor, 302. I'm afraid you cannot enter, a surgery is being held. Are you friends or family? " asked the woman.

" A co-worker" she nodded and I ran upstairs. Screw elevators, with my luck it'll surely stop working. As I climbed up, I ran towards hallways, people backed away so I could pass. I noticed Brick taking some bottles of water. I called out for him, and he turned my way. I hugged him and started sobbing uncontrollably.

" He's gonna make it, have faith " he told me as he rubbed my back. Why am I feeling like this? I know that I like Boomer, but why am I crying over a guy that I barely know anything except his name? Is it because I feel guilty. I mean, we haven't spoke since that day at the coffee shop.

" C'mon, the girls are over there waiting " he said and lead me towards them. Both Bubbles and Buttercup were nervous. Bubbles hugged me and we both sobbed. I glanced at Buttercup, her eyes were red. Of course, they're friends after all. She's human too.

I sat in the middle and covered my face in my hands.

" How long have you guys been waiting? " I asked

There was a small silence, but Brick managed to answer me.

" We got a call from the hospital about an hour and half ago. Apparently the accident happened this morning around 5AM, I don't know why he rushed home so early. " That early…I was awake at 9AM, Bubbles was at the studio, she didn't tell me anything. Of course, they didn't know. 

" I called you when we got the call, but you didn't answer. I thought you were asleep " said Bubbles. Oh man I'm an idiot.

" Don't feel guilty Blossom, it's not your fault you fell asleep. It's normal. Who really should feel guilty was the bastard who got out of the accident unharmed. I swear when I find him- " started Buttercup. Brick suddenly coughed and Buttercup stopped to take a drink of her water bottle.

" Well, the other thing that's unharmed is his phone " said Brick as he handed me his phone. There was a silence between us, lots of doctors rushed inside rooms. I unlocked the phone and noticed his mp3 player was playing, well paused. I opened to see what he listened to. My eyed widened.

It was my song.


	24. A wave of shock

Blossom POV

I went out to the park for some fresh air, all that suspension and the hospital atmosphere became a burden to me. Not even holding small talks with the others wasn´t helpful. How can it be? I mean, our co-worker had a terrible accident and it´s questionable if he´ll live. No…it´s not questionable. He will live. He and Buttercup are a team, and they promised to help me out. Besides, MSW is in a terrible condition because of that debt, he has to help us discover the mole…he has to do so much and live through so much. Him dying is not an option!

" _You cannot choose someone's death, that is a will of God. So have faith_."

Have faith…I´m having it and I´m holding on it. I´m holding on the fact that Boomer will live on and be with us forever. At least until Buttercup fires me. But he will live!

But, if I can´t choose someone´s death, I also can´t choose for someone to keep living. I should also consider this as a will of God. But what about the will of the people who love that person?

That thought made my eyes water. The saltness of the tears started burning my eyes, but my heart burned even more. I tried swallowing them, but I failed miserably. It was already 1PM and still there were no news of the surgery. I tried relaxing as the breeze blew at my face and cooled my body off.

There were lots of nurses walking with the patients. They seemed to have normal conversations. Not even the nurses looked like they were bored of them. Among the patients, there were also children probably visiting with their parents.

" Excuse me? " I snapped away and my smile from observing the sight in front of me faded. There was a nurse behind me, tapping me on the shoulder.

I looked over to the older woman with curly brown hair. She had one of those cold gazes on me. Ok so not all nurses enjoy their job.

I got up from the bench and walked towards her.

" Yes? " I said

" I´m sorry but you can´t be in the park right now. Our patients have this park reserved for about two hours for themselves. " she said. The way she said that sounded like she got sick of my face and was ready to move me the heck out of her way.

Well lovely, another person who´s opinion I don´t care about.

" Well I just got some shocking news in my life and I would appreciate if you´d let me breathe in some fresh air, unless you want me to become your patient for a while? " I asked.

The nurse rolled her eyes at me and held her arms crossed over her chest. Her grey eyes bored into my pink ones. That attitude she held was like " Oh you do not want to mess with me " But the truth is, I´m just tired of all social interactions and I feel like having some alone time. Which she is interrupting.

" Look Mrs. I´m sorry for the news and I hope it gets better for you. But these people here are usually closed for hours in those rooms, breathing fresh air only when one of the nurses open the window for them because a majority of them can´t walk properly. Now are you sure you´re the only one having a hard time here? Now please leave. " she asked

Oh boo-hoo, now I should feel sorry all of a sudden? I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. God, should I really be bothering myself with this?

" Blossom? " a voice behind me called my name.

I turned around and saw Buttercup approaching me. Look at her, even while being worried about Boomer, the way she walks towards me and the nurse gives out that " I´m important " aura away. It´s just like the first time I met her. She had that serious and professional look everywhere she went. She took crap from nobody. She always stood there for what she thought was right. She´s still everything I want to be. Even while being broken like this for her friend and " partner in crime " she´s still holding all that. Not even those red eyes she had before were seen. It´s like tears never met her eyes.

Buttercup stood beside me and ignored the cross armed nurse in front of me.

" So this is where you were all along? You should´ve told us " she said. It was a calm tone, but it was secretly scolding me.

" I know…I´m sorry about that. I just really wanted some fresh air and to cool my mind off of things " I said looking away.

Buttercup sighed and walked towards the bench which I had previously left because of the nurse.

" He´ll be fine " she said as she sat down.

The nurse and I were behind her. I thought if I should head over and sit next to her, or listen to what the nurse asked me to do. Well, when it comes to choosing between my mentor and some nurse, I choose the scary mentor. Trust me, a scary nurse is nothing compared to Buttercup.

Not that Buttercup ordered me to sit down, I just figured that if the nurse were to scold me again, Buttercup is most likely to shut her up. And logic beats it! So sitting with Buttercup goes right in.

I sat down calmly, ignoring the nurse who I heard cursing under her breath. As I made myself comfortable on the bench, I continued my conversation with Buttercup.

" Is the surgery done? " I asked

" No. Not yet "

" Oh …" was all I could say

We sat there in silence for a bit, and the nurse approached us again. I looked at her and noticed that she was getting slightly pissed. I looked back at Buttercup who seemed to look pass her, not caring less at her blocking the view with her size. Well, either she´s ignoring her or she can actually see through her.

" Bubbles and Brick have a meeting for Brick´s commercial. I´ll give us a ride back home once we get the news from Boomer " said Buttercup, still not bothering with the nurse. I decided to follow her lead and do the same.

" It´s fine, I can take a cab. Not that I really want to leave…" I said

" Yeah, and I´m sure you can afford to spend money to a cab driver considering you live so close and I can take you back for free. Tch you really need to learn to save more money. Start saving it while you have it, once you lose it there´s nothing to save " she said with a rather annoyed tone.

Well aren´t I great at pissing people off.

" The same is with people though. " she added with a sigh

I looked at her with a sympathizing glance. I sort of have a feeling that she´s been through a lot in her life. Which reminds me…I never found out how she became a singer. So far it feels like we´re friends, but I know nothing about her.

" Ma´am, I´m gonna have to ask you to leave. At these hours the park is reserved for patients only. Please go back to the building, we have a cafeteria " the nurse spoke again

I decided to brush her off the same way Buttercup does. Though, she does it better obviously. I lost my cool with the nurse a few minutes ago while I was alone with her.

" Well, on the bright side Boomer likes your song " she said looking at me and adding a comforting smile.

" I´m glad if he does " I added smiling back

" So continue "

I had a really dumb look as I looked at Buttercup. She leaned on the bench and crossed her legs. She kept her smile while looking at me. I was even more confused

" You can´t just stop now when you have support. He did the same with my first song, it means he likes it. "

Oh great, and here I secretly thought that maybe just maybe he likes me back. Well, not that I told him I like him. But still, I secretly hoped he likes my voice and wants to listen to it anywhere he goes. Ok this just sounds creepy.

But on the other hand, it´s still a point because he did the same with her song, and she´s famous. So I´m in!

" I-it does? Wow, I mean..-No wow is exactly what I mean! S-so you think I should write more? " I asked. I was a mix of an excited child and a confused one too.

" I don´t see why not? You should be heard after all. Besides, you do need a position t the company " added Buttercup

" So I´m a constant employee now? " I grinned

" Slow down kid. First you need to pass with the audience "

" A who now? "

Aaand my common sense just broke. This is exactly my problem, the audience. Of course, a singer needs to be confident and love their public. As for me, I´m not confident and I dislike being surrounded by people I don´t know.

" Are you sure I can´t be famous just by recording songs and never having concerts? " I asked

" You kidding me? If that was possible I´d be the first one to do that "

Shit so it´s not possible. I exhaled and started drowning in thoughts. Great, so an incompetent and clumsy girl like me suddenly has to be all confident and shiny for everyone? How did Butch manage all of this? I mean, it´s like when you´re feeling all down and broken, you still have to smile because your career depends on your fans. As much as I hate the guy, he was obviously good at his job since he´s always advancing.

" Ma´am I´m asking you this for the last time, please leave this park "

Holy crap she´s still here? I didn´t even notice her from all that excitement.

" Well thank God it´s the last time you´re asking. Now please be kind and stop blocking my view. I think that old man just proposed to that lady " added Buttercup, pointing at two old people

" Ma´am please, I am really tired of you trying to act so cool while ignoring me. I will have you removed by force if you don´t leave "

" Sure thing, you can call the watchdogs anytime. " said Buttercup brushing her off.

I carefully watched the reactions of the two women. The nurse looked pissed while Buttercup was calm and chilled. Now that is definitely the woman I want to be.

" Uhm Buttercup…do you ever think I can beat Butch while being like you ? " I asked

" Not a chance "

OOOH THE CRUEL HUMANITY!

" O-oh, alright then " I did say alright, but inside I´m secretly falling apart. Why the hell am I doing this for?

" Ma´am this is the last warning I´m giving you, please- "

" Oh would you just do it already? I told you to call them didn´t I? " Buttercup cut her off

The nurse stood in silence for a while and looked around her like crazy. Buttercup raised her brow at her, and all I could keep doing was watch the reactions.

" Fine stay here, but if anyone asks we never spoke " she said and left us.

What the heck did just happen?

" Wait a minute. She´s been bugging us for so long and she suddenly leaves? What did just happen? " I asked shocked

" Oh please, I knew she was bluffing from the start. There is no special park schedule for patients, she only wanted to call her fellow gossip nurse colleagues and slack off. "

" How did you know? " I asked

" They´ve been watching us the whole time " she said while pointing to me from behind those two old people who I´m pretty sure are going to get married.

" Wait…so all along you were looking at those stalking nurses and not the couple? " I asked

" No, I was looking at the couple but those nurses ruined my show by their constant pointing at us. You can´t really not notice that. "

She´s amazing, she had all of that figured out just by a few gazes and pointing. Well, it´s probably not that hard once you notice the people, but there are big chances of making mistakes while judging.

" Anyway forget that. So are you in for the job or not? If you say no, you´re out of the MSW studio "

Ok gosh that was cold. Wait…I´m out…

" Ok fine I´m in! Please don´t kick me out…"

Not that I have a choice though.

Buttercup chuckled and got up from her seat, my eyes followed down to her well build body as she stretched.

" Well are you coming? We should ask if Boomer is okay " she told me.

I happily nodded and got from my seat. We walked in silence towards the hospital door. As we entered I noticed that not a lot of people were at the hallway, except for maybe two people by the receptionist. Buttercup and I calmly walked pass all of them and waited for the elevator.

" Mrs. Dawson! " a voice called for Buttercup. We turned our look to behind us and I was in another wave of shock.

" Oh we just heard of the accident, we are so sorry! "

It was no other then Robin…and Butch by her side.


	25. Showdown

**Hey guys, my bad for not updating soon. But you know, uni and stuff...**

 **So I noticed that the previous chapter didn't get the rating I hoped for, it's okay it just means that I need to improve a little more to get this story the attention it deserves. I appreciate all yours reviews and PM's. Hope you'll like this chapter because I do owe you for not updating sooner.**

 **P.S I don't own the characters in this fanfic, nor the anime that inspired me. I only own the plot and possible own characters that might appear later on, or have appeared so far.**

Blossom POV

My eyes were fixated on the couple in front of me. Breathing felt hard at that moment. It also felt like time stopped and that I was about to fall. Why? Why are they here? Of any possible timing they just had to choose this one. At that moment, when my time stopped, the flashbacks came back to me. All of it. Of any possible moment I could have ran into them, it had to be now.

It felt like I was looking at them back and forth but I knew that my gaze was on both at the moment, no separating the two. Why did it start out like this? Why are those memories with me now? I looked at Butch who wore a green shirt and his favorite brown jacket over it. That jacket was his favorite, he bought it back in London while meeting with his fans. I told him it would look good on him. At first he hesitated but when I persuaded him to try it, he started liking it and bought it anyway. He wore a pair of dark blue denim jeans and completed his wardrobe with nice black shoes and a silver watch on his wrist. And like I said, along with his appearance, and the memory of that jacket, it all came back to me. One by one.

" _Man you should see the poor girl. Always trying her best to impress me, so I guess you could call her that "_

I thought he was talking about some random fan girl, I felt sorry for her and wanted to scold Butch for being so mean to her. I never thought that he meant me. And that's one of the things I heard from him. How many times did he say those things about me? How much I didn't hear? And..what would have happened to us if I never heard him that day

Of course, I'd still be that idiot who ran after him.

" _What's for dinner? "_

" _Anything you want. What do you feel like eating? "_

I'd be cooking him his meals. Flattering him and feeding his ego. Running after him every time I see the light in the apartment after I come back from work. Fantasizing about some lovey stuff between us in the future. In other words, I'd be a bigger disappointment to myself.

But can I be blamed?

" _So...what are you planning to do? "_

" _Move away...with you beside me "_

I felt like I was wanted. The truth was…he didn't want me the way I wanted him. He just felt like having a maid working for free. And he said that, he actually called me a delusional maid. And I was! I was a delusional maid thinking that her childhood friend loved her. But that man knows no love. He knows no emotion. All he knows is ego, money and fame. Everything I thought about him back in those days…the man I thought he was behind all that. He will never be that man.

I felt blood starting to rush through me as those words started coming up to me. He said I was nothing to him and broke my heart. The feeling of being nothing to the person who was everything to you. I….I don't want to cry. I want to break this asshole and prove him that I'm something to someone. I'll make him hear me out in his own language since he understands no other because he's a stupid narcissistic ass.

" _I swear Butch, I will make you pay with your dear life. Everything that you love, I will take it away from you before you know it! "_

" _Are you threatening me? "_

" _I'm promising you "_

And I will keep it till the end, or so help me God I will go back to that crappy life and make that my punishment. Empty threats mean nothing without actual doing. I finally opened my eyes, now I have to reach my goal. I have people beside me. I have people who believe in me…

" _I don´t see why not? You should be heard after all. "_

And having a person like Buttercup on my side really gives me comfort. I feel like she will teach me many stuff, but first on how to toughen up. Not just Buttercup, Bubbles is giving me the best comforts I heard so far. I never had many friends, but Bubbles makes it up for all those times I wanted to have someone pat my back and tell me to relax. Even Brick manages to help around…even though we never spoke so far. And Boomer…is Boomer. I see him as a friend and more. It just gives me all hope that I have someone backing me up. Even the landlady.

I sighed and finally came back to the reality surrounding me. Keep it cool Blossom. You have your goal, you're getting somewhere. You're going to be the MSW employee. You're…you're not alone. I smiled to myself and felt all that tension and anger that filled me up leaving me. I gained control over my emotions.

So far, I noticed that all along Buttercup was explaining them the situation with Boomer and what happened. To me, it felt like I was stuck in thoughts for hours. Turns out that barely a minute passed. Was I noticed? No, don't bother yourself. Priority now, Boomer. Priority number two, stick with the possible song idea. Priority number three, kill Butch. No wait, I got carried away. Just kidding, I didn't. But priority number three actually means kill his spirit the way he killed mine. So it all goes to the same part.

" Oh God, and the truck driver got carried away!? " asked Robin shocked.

To be honest I felt bad for both of them. The truck driver seemed like a reasonable man who probably was tired himself.

" Well, if we can call receiving a cut from his forehead to cheekbone and trauma unharmed then yes he got away " said Buttercup

I remembered when she snapped at the truck driver getting unharmed. I loved the way she also considers herself as a person who makes mistakes and can correct herself later on. Makes me wonder what kind of attitude did she have before she entered this job. She really needs a biography.

" We should probably wait by the surgery room for possible news " suggested Butch. Everyone nodded and we headed back to the elevator. Oh great, breathing in the same air as him. If I get infected by his personality it's a good thing I'm in the hospital already. The elevator closed and there goes that so called calming music but really it made things more awkward for me.

" Oh and Blossom? " I heard Buttercup calling my name. I stood beside her and it felt great I stood like this, especially in Butch's presence. He can interpret that in so many ways. And those would be: 1) We became besties. 2) I'm working for her 3) She's secretly my cousin and we just found out about each other. Either way, I'm winning.

" Yeah? " I asked

" We got a deal, you agree to the circumstances I assume? "

Circumstances…she probably means the situation that happened and the...people/gremlins/devils/jerks beside us. Right, so she wants to see am I still up for the job. I guess it's about time I earn my spot in MSW, and the spot to my future. I need to make something out of myself.

The look in Buttercup's eyes was serious. She really meant this question, without any hidden intentions. More flashbacks came to me as I looked at those green orbs gazing at me with all that serious and formal gaze.

" _I'm only gonna ask you once kid...how bad do you want to see him begging on his knees? "_

" _More than anything in the world "_

It's just like that day I begged her to help me. I was so hopeless and desperate. Broken to peaces and desperately wanted to be somewhere I can start forgetting about him and the pain I was caused. And the look she was giving me was the same as that one when she told me to meet her in the MSW. I knew she now has serious intentions and has enough with kid talks. She wants to see how far am I ready to go. And…

" Of course, I believe the deal was made already " I said.

We shared another gaze into each other's eyes. She knew what I meant with that. She knew that our deal was made that day, not in the park a few minutes ago. After some time she nodded at me with that cool smile on her face. He confirmed that she understands.

" I'm sorry, I apologize for being rude but have we met each other? You seem familiar " asked Robin referring to me.

This little bitch, of course you remember me! As much as I want to bite her head off, I need to bite my own tongue and not say anything stupid.

" Yes, I believe we have seen each other at TGS that one time, I apologize for forgetting the name. Usually I'm good with names, I can't seem to understand why did I forget yours " I said but anyone who knows me can feel me hiding the venom in my voice. Actually what I wanted to say was

" _Oh don't act like you can't remember me doll face. If you need a hand, you can always search around Butch's apartment for a few clues because I spent my time in his apartment more than you can imagine "_

But I need to cool it down, because I don't wanna ruin the seriousness of the atmosphere. I don't always have to end up like a clown.

The elevator stopped and we followed through the small hallway towards the surgery room. I noticed Robin walking synchronized beside me. Okay so she wants to keep the conversation going I suppose. I also wondered what Butch and Buttercup were talking about, and they were in front of us. It looked like he was desperate for a conversation. Oh yeah I remember now, he wanted a duet with her.

" Oh it's alright. So many people come at TGS I barely know the own employees not to mention visitors. I do feel sorry for not remembering you " said Robin.

The inner me was killing for a comeback.

" I understand that too well. Back at MSW it took me a while to even remember where all those offices were. But the employees were kind enough to show me the ropes " I said. I noticed the interested expression forming on her face. Jackpot.

" Oh, you work at the MSW? I didn't know they were still employing considering that the studio itself has so many artists "

" The studio always finds extras for those who they consider talented. I'm happy I found my place in a place like that "

Wow this seriousness rocks! I feel like I'm nailing every question shot at me.

" May I ask in what section do you belong? " she asked smiling

A section? Eeeeer…..

Crap I'm losing it now. Great, I jinxed myself. Well, I'll just go with the deal.

" A singing section. Actually I have been working on a song I'd be presenting later on when the situation with Mr. Jojo gets better. " I explained

All I need is a song to record…easy right? No.

" I see. Mrs. Dawson, mind if I ask what is your relationship with this newborn singer? From the way you're close it feels like you've known each other for a while now " asked Robin.

Damn so shameless!

" Colleagues " Buttercup simply answered

I'm glad she's backing me up.

" Are you working together? " asked Robin. I was amazed that Butch wasn't asking anything because he does want a duet with Buttercup. Oh right, he's used to others doing his work for him. Old habits die hard.

" Yes " said Buttercup

We stopped by the surgery room and waited for any news, though it felt like we won't be hearing anything anytime soon.

" I'm sorry Mrs. I still didn't catch your name " said Robin turning the conversation with me again. Obviously noticing she has no chance with getting info out of Buttercup.

" Sakura Blossom " I said smiling

Bet ya didn't expect me to smile ya little bitch. You'll be seeing this a lot more.

" I'm pleased to meet you. I'm Robin Snyder, manager of Butch Jojo. But you probably heard of him " said Robin

" Yes I have, he's voted as the second good looking young celebrity. It's impossible not to hear for him "

I know Butch's nerve popped because the fact that Brick is above him is killing his ego. And who would know that better than the one who fed that ego every day. Not so good when your ego fridge is going against you isn't it Butch? Well this fridge is gonna be free! Is it weird that I'm referring to myself as a fridge?

" I'm glad I'm breaking through to people with my appearance. I heard that you'd be presenting your song soon. May I know when? " and here's the devil himself.

Don't lose it Blossom, you're just fellow singer colleagues.

" The schedule isn't done yet I'm afraid. So far the work has been post phoned due to Mr. Jojo's accident. I'll let you know as soon as I receive the news " I said

Ok, so far so good.

" Thank you, I'd be glad to hear it. Although, I have seen that broadcast over the internet "

Aaaand the devil returns the attack. The atmosphere felt like storm was around us. Just two enemies glaring at each other, basically throwing _dirty laundry_ at each other. From the whole situation, it felt like Buttercup was secretly enjoying this.


	26. This fine night

**Blossom POV**

Well my little showdown with Butch ended I believe I did my role well. In other news, in the meantime the doctor came to us and informed us of Boomer's surgery. He said that he will be fine. He's resting peacefully and he'll inform us of any changes. Unfortunately we can see him tomorrow because he's still asleep, and visitors are not allowed right now.

I can't explain how happy I was to hear that he's fine. There are so many things I want to learn about that guy. Plus, I want to know if he's mad at me. That day at the restaurant, he just left. I gave it some thought, well a lot of thought, and came to conclusion that maybe..just maybe he doesn't like when someone mentions me crushing Butch. I might be wrong but, I remember that he left when Bubbles mentioned that. He claimed that he had work to do and left. Or maybe he did.

Whatever the reason was, I keep thinking of the fact that my song was found on his phone. I can't explain the feeling in my stomach and the grin I keep making every time I remember that. It's something I can't control, it just happens. All I do is remember that and poof here's a smile.

" You just can't keep that smile off your face, can't you? " asked Buttercup leaning on the wall with her arms crossed. She sent me one of those comforting smiles, and I know that she knows why I'm smiling.

" I really can't explain how relieved I am " I said.

And I am relieved. After all that waiting and the drama with Robin and Butch…and the nurse from the park, I finally heard the news I was hoping for.

" I'm glad as well. These words comforted all of us " added Robin.

Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that she and Butch were here all along and that it's been like two more hours of awkward silence? No? Okay then, now you know.

" It's been a while. I suggest we all go sit somewhere and have a drink " said Butch.

No. No. Never. Nein. Nada. In another life perha-ah scratch that, it's still a never!

" I believe that's a great idea. We're all tired and we could go grab some meal as well " Robin joined in.

Well of course she'd join in, she's that puppy who follows her master and stands by his side. When he says let's go, she wags that tail and runs after him.

 _Spoken by a person who did so herself_

My personality changed, okay!

 _Okaaaaaaay_

I know that tone and don't you use it against me

 _Now why would I be using something against you. I'm your conscious, I only_ _work for you_ _. Where ever you go_ _, I will follow you_ _. And whatever you say, I will always_ _back you up_ _because that's what kind of conscious I am._

You know what….fuck you.

Okay who else argues with herself like this? Just me? Wow I need to socialize more. But one thing stays, I'd rather clean bathrooms for a zeni then go anywhere fancy with Butch. And mark my words, I really would do that.

 _Well, to be honest you did use to clean his bathroom. And you actually did do that with a smile on._

Another word from you and I will drown you in alcohol!

 _Geez, I was being honest. Someone's emotional today_

And I think I got annoyed by my own conscious.

" As much as I'd like that, I'm afraid I have to decline your offer. Blossom and I have plans, we'll meet some other time " she said politely.

Oh thank God she's on my side. Thank you kami, thank you everyone. Buttercup signaled me to come along with her, oh yeah she did promise to give me a ride. I turned to the couple and just raised my hand as a goodbye. I followed along with Buttercup and processed what happened today.

I can't believe this, I keep avoiding the guy and he shows up here. I avoided him when he was so close to me and now I see him when I don't see it coming. Reality has a cruel way to show you she's superior. I followed Buttercup to the parking lot where her car was. As we got in, I felt like asking what our plans were. I mean, I've never worked on a song before…or a studio.

" So…about our plans? " I asked

" Oh that. Well you're on your own now. I'll take you home so you can finish the lyrics. Tomorrow we'll work on the audio and rehearsal. It might take longer than expected, it usually does. I'll ask Bunny to take you in and find you a place to perform live " she explained.

I'm having my own manager already? Yaaaaay! Wait, have I even seen that girl? As I thought of that, Buttercup started the car and proceeded explaining.

" Don't worry, Bunny does her work all the time. Plus, she just got back from her vacation and I think she'll like the idea of being a manager. Though you do understand that now you have big responsibilities ahead of you? Having a manager means she'll help you build up your game among the crowd. But that won't happen soon. You'll have meetings, overtime work, paperwork as well. And you'll have to make it by you deadlines or else you'll get Bunny in trouble too. I believe you understand what I'm saying " she looked at me from the corner of the eye as she asked me that.

That's a scary thought, but I have a goal. I promised myself to come through, and I came this far already. I have to do this.

" I do. " I said

" Are you afraid? "

I clutched my fists and took a deep breath as I thought of so many things that happened and that might happen. It all does bring fear. Fear of failing in the end.

" Were you? " I asked

" No "

I think I just mentally got hit by a bus and that I'm a pancake on the road. At least try to comfort me! Geez, being a singer means you gotta be cold all the time.

" Once I remembered my goal, it all became history " explained Buttercup.

Which reminds me, I never get to know what her story was. How did she become a singer and how come she knows Boomer for so long? If I can't ask her now, I don't know when will I.

" Say, uhm…I never got to ask you why did you become a singer? Do we have similarities with goals?"

" Nope. I just became a singer because I wanted to "

Well, thank you for the details. I believe that the readers would love to read the only line of chapter one in your biography. Saying this out loud would cause instant death….to me.

" O-oh…" was all I had left. I feel bad for not saying the previous line in my head.

" You're gonna need more songs. But for a quick warm up with the crowd, three would be enough, just so they can meet you. " explained Buttercup.

Well I did mention I recorded one song, and my work in MSW was with that song all along, so I basically know a few things when it came to recording. I called that song " Take a bow " and thanks to Bubbles's recording I remembered the words I said. Though I did need to write more of it. So that's two more songs I need until this Bunny finds me a place to perform for the first time.

" So what kind of songs do you suggest? " I asked

" It's your first time, so you should start over with calming ones with not so hard beats. The crowd needs to be introduced to you expressing your feelings through different tones. I can't tell you what to sing about, that's your song to write and to sing. By the way, don't even think about hiring a songwriter. That's your job. You hire one, your payment gets cut. "

Say what now?

" But….I don't even get payments "

" You don't? Huh, I was pretty sure we pay you "

" No, no you're not "

" Hmm, well technically you don't work here yet. Well in that case be prepared to change your life. Things won't get easy I'll tell you that, but in another news….you're gonna love your job " she said with a smile.

I think it became obvious way too many times that she loves her job. But I really want to hear out her story. Maybe I should ask Bubbles or Boomer someday. If anyone should know the answer, it's definitely those two…and Brick. In five more minutes of driving, Buttercup stopped in my address.

" Thanks for the ride " I said

" No problem "

Secretly I was hoping for another conversation before I exit, but looks like long chats are not her thing. I'll take what I can get. I left the car and entered the house. I was welcomed by the landlady who looked really happy. Oh that's right, I remember I worried her too. I should probably apologize to make a woman that age worry like that. It wasn't my intention, but I guess I can't do much now about it.

" Oh hello there dear, you finally came home " she smiled as brightly as she can.

Wow…it has been a while since I was greeted when coming back. And the first time someone was actually glad to see me back. From all I've been through, I just realized that I've never experienced such a nice feeling. I was smiling at others but others didn't smile back. I guess I own Mrs. Rose a lot more then giving me a place to stay.

" Yeah, I did. I hope I didn't worry you a lot today, I'm really sorry " I said as I placed my stuff on the end table in the hallway. And by stuff I only mean my bag.

" None-sense my dear. Emotions cannot be controlled that easy in those situations. Tell me, is the boy alright? "

I sighed in relief and looked at her smiling bright like she did. Here's another emotion I can't control in this situation, happiness.

" You were right Mrs. Rose, he made it "

And when I said that, I felt my eyes watering. First I cried because I was worried and afraid, now I cry tears of joy.

" Come here child, don't fight them " she raised her arms and lured me in a hug. Again I was found crying in the arms of a woman who was nothing to me but a mere stranger. And yet, this hug was comforting then any hugs I felt from my own mother. I continued crying it all out, and she patted my back and my head. I was so happy for Boomer, happy for being here, happy for not being alone in these moments. And I wondered about my younger self, how did she make it? How did I make it all these years? Remembering the way my life was, I cried more and more.

It wasn't because of Boomer anymore, these tears now had nothing to do with him. They were tears for me. I cried for my younger self who missed out her childhood. All those times I was sick but never was made soup and told to get better. All those times I was never hugged in comfort because I was let down by someone. If only I could travel back in time with this woman and ask her to hug me and my younger self together.

Before I knew it, with all those thoughts I was sobbing uncontrollably in the chest of this foreign woman who was just my landlady. She was whispering me comforts and rubbing my back in more comfort. I don't know what came over me all of a sudden, all I know was that we were both on our knees and that I wasn't stopping. I cried as if Boomer died, but these were not tears for him at all. The first ones were for him, and these…were for all those times I didn't cry.

" I do not know what you went through child, but as a woman with experience, I know those are the tears for memories of the past " she said, embracing me tighter.

As she said that, I bit my lip trying to fight back another round of bitter feelings inside. It pained me that it was obvious. Instead, I hugged her as well and cried harder than before. I'm thankful to meet this woman. Thankful to finally feel no fear of crying in front of someone. I don't know for how long have I stayed like that, for how long I sobbed in the arms of a woman who smelled like cookies.

 **Buttercup POV**

I was in my office, sitting on that chair and looked outside the window. Sunset was falling perfectly and painting the sky with bright colors. A mix of orange, yellow and a shade of pink. It all looked so peaceful and calming. I don't know how long have I just sat there and stared outside, but I don't even care that much. I wouldn't mind even staying here till morning. I was stuck in my thoughts about this whole day, not just that, this whole week was filled with so many things.

First is that mole inside MSW. I couldn't think of one person that could be a suspect. And second is actual saving the studio from closing. This place is home for many, and not to mention…I feel like I'm responsible for Blossom. Closing the studio is crushing her dream, well I wouldn't call it a dream of singing, more like making in the show business and showing off Butch and Robin. But on the other hand, I feel responsibility for her looking up to me. For some reason she considers me like her tutor or something. Honestly, that girl needs a better role model. I have no experience in teaching anyone anything. But the fact that her looking up is so obvious, and she said that herself, I can't let this studio fall down like that. Not just that, this studio is my home as well. As if I'd let this fall down.

So I guess there is nothing else for me to do then to accept the offer…

I heard a knock on the door. Oh great just what I needed, company. In case this wasn't obvious, I was being sarcastic.

" Come in " I said

I couldn't care less who was here, but being polite doesn't hurt anyone. I turned with the chair and noticed Brick entering.

" Figured you might be here " he said, closing the door gently. As he approached, he sat on the armchair opposite of me. The only thing separating us was the office table.

" You needed something? " I asked.

" Just checking if you're fine "

" I am "

He just looked at me, and I returned the favor. The relationship we had was barely anything lovey dovey, we almost never show it at all. We like keeping thing professional when we're here. A few days ago we started living together, but the house feels empty all the time. When I'm here, he's not and vice versa. A big place but so empty on the inside. Sometimes I like it, makes me feel free to think, but sometimes I wish to buy a bird to make some noise just so it doesn't get too quiet.

Our jobs are like that, I have my rehearsals that take forever to finish, he has his own meetings and filming. Sometimes I hate it because the only time we see each other is when we accidentally meet here. He either shows up in the recording room, and sometimes I come around to the set. Makes others think that we're inseparable because we already live together. But the truth is, this place is the only place where we see each other.

" You coming home? I came to pick you up " he said

Weird, we almost never come home together. Like I said, it's always one home and the other is busy. And another thing I hate, it's when we're both home, enjoying our time together and then it's a phone call ruining the moment. And again, it's work, asking the other to hurry up somewhere. I don't know about him, but I hate those calls no matter to whom it refers.

" I see you're surprised. I finished all my work earlier and asked Bubbles to check them out because I'm off. She said she's got everything else covered " he explained.

It was really hard to tell on this guy if he was tired. It's like he doesn't know that feeling. I forgot how it's like to lie down with him, because one is either not home, or we're both tired so we just pass out.

" Well that is surprising. It's been a while since we had a normal conversation together " I said

I never said I hated my job, but I wish things were different. Our schedules, our time together. I thought that living together would finally set things right and that the gap between us would be filled. But it feels like something is missing between us. I don't know what, but I'm missing it a lot.

" That can always be fixed, it's not something we can't work out. Come on, it was a rough day. If you want we can eat dinner back home " he said.

I got up from my seat and took my nicely folded jacket. I stood in front of him and it started feeling like my legs were giving up on me. Ah, I see. I always got this feeling when we were this close. I'm glad that I wasn't losing the spark I had with him. I still liked when he was near me. I smiled to myself as the thought of finally being together alone with him. Out of nowhere, I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his chest.

I don't know what came over me, but I just liked that he was here now. The only person who I had courage to hug and to talk about anything. With others, it feels like I have a border when it came down to conversations, and with him it's like talking to a clone of myself. And I liked this feeling. Out of so many things I hated and that saddened me, this was the first thing I loved. I loved hugging him when we're alone and hearing the beat of his heart. I liked surprising him with these hugs because then he gets surprised and his heart beats faster.

I know I'm a singer, but this melody is my favorite. I could listen to it all day, and I just have the feeling that I'll be hearing it tonight after such a long time. I missed us together like this. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer, I felt him kissing the top of my head and resting his lips there for a while.

" Why are you alone all the time? I know you don't like it that much " he asked gently. It's hard to tell with this guy, but he's actually a really loving person. When he cares about someone he cares from his heart.

" If you know that…then why are we separated for so long? " I asked.

He placed his hand on my shoulders and pulling me from my favorite melody. I looked at those crimson red eyes, filled with emotion. I wondered why people keep giving him those vampire/demon roles in movies, he was the nicest being I met. Well, there's Bubbles too. Hell I even read those fan fictions giving him the same role. If only they knew..

" Please don't do that, you know it's not easy for me as well " he said

" It's not easy for either of us and yet it happens all the time "

" Look, we're in this together and just pointing out the obvious isn't helping us. Now please let's go home and fix what's between us "

What's wrong with me? Of course I want to fix what's between us. I decided to bit my tongue on any responses and just nodded. I wore my jacket and followed him outside. As I walked beside him, I stared down at his hand. I wondered what he would think if I were to take his hand now? Would that be weird? Or if I just kiss him as an apology? We never did those in public, even though it's known that we're a couple. I guess we're not used to it.

We got in the elevator and I kept thinking on what I could do now. Maybe have a make out moment while this calming music plays? Or maybe just go back to that hug we shared earlier. Out of all the options, that was my favorite. And so, I walked towards him and wrapped my arms around his waist once again. I positioned my left ear to his chest, just to hear the beat of his heart like before.

" What are you doing down there? " he asked gently

" Listening to music "

" Oh yeah, who's playing? " he asked with that happy tone I always loved

" Ooh, just my favorite singer. You don't know him " I played along

" I know this one singer with a good looking woman beside him "

I do like where this is going.

" It would be suspicious if this singer didn't have someone with him. He is very handsome to be single"

And like I suspected, he picked me up and my back faced the wall. Finally I felt his lips on mine, it has been a long time since I enjoyed a kiss like this. A simple kiss turned into a make out. I wrapped my arms and legs around him and enjoyed the moment before the elevator stops. The heat of the atmosphere was unfortunately stopped by a ring of a phone. We pulled away for air, and he put me down as he was about to answer his phone.

" Sorry, I have to take this " he said and walked to the other side of the elevator.

I tried my best to hide the disappointment. No matter, we're gonna go back home and continue anyway. Yeah, we're gonna have dinner, watch movies and who knows where we'll end up later. My mind is in one place where I want us. Brick hung up and I really didn't like the look in his eyes. I'm hoping with all my heart it's not what I think it is.

" Buttercup, I'm sorry.." he said

I knew it. It's something again. I looked away and tried my best not to say anything stupid. The air is already heavy enough for both of us, I can't just heat things up even more.

" I'll make it up to you, I promise " his hand met my cheek and he rubbed it gently with his bent index finger. Out of anger and disappointment, I backed away, leaving his hand in the air. He sighed and placed his hands in his pockets. The elevator stopped and it was harder for me to step out, knowing that I'm spending the night alone again. The thought is heartbreaking, I actually thought that we'd be together this time. I followed him outside and we stood there for a while. It was getting dark, those nice colors from before were gone already. It was just a darker shade of pink, soon going to turn into dark blue. And then the stars will show up…and I'll be alone in that big house.

" Director called me, there were some problems with the last few scenes and we need to check it out. All main characters are meeting, I have to go " he explained.

Like I care. I was stupid enough to think that we'd be together this fine night. But like I said, it was a stupid thought.

" Good night " I said and walked downstairs. The only thing keeping me company was my own shadow. I guess it was always like that, and that it will always be like that. Guess I should have gone used to it by now. I reached to the car, and it was back to that ghost house. I should have stayed at the studio. Whether in the office or home, I'm gonna be by myself anyways.

 **Blossom POV**

I felt my arm cramping from all that writing. Finally, after a tenth peace of paper I finally finished the song. Guess that the past events were a really good inspiration. I sure hope Buttercup will like it, I mean well, the more I read it I like it because I really put my heart in this.

I stretched as I got up and noticed it was already 10PM. Looking outside, I faced a bright moon and stars around it. What a nice night, almost makes you wanna go outside for a walk in the park. I was barely tired at all, I'm excited for tomorrow and to see the reactions. Plus my first actual work is starting tomorrow. How can I sleep!?

Just then a knock was on my door. I walked towards and opened, it was Mrs. Rose.

" Oh hello there " I said happily.

" Oh thank Lord you stopped crying. I noticed the light in your room and thought you were crying again " she said. Such a nice person. Her son really is terrible for leaving her like this.

" Oh no, I was working. I'm doing my first work for MSW and I had to do it right " she chuckled and pulled me by my hand. I followed her down the stairs and into the garden. There were two chairs and on a table were two cups of tea.

" I wanted to comfort you with tea and company, but I suppose that drinking tea with that smile is much better "

How did I end up with such a nice person? Sitting down and taking a sip, I couldn't help but look at those bright stars and that big moon. And then at the road, so many people were walking. Surprisingly everyone was in groups, not even an animal was alone. It's such a nice night, and it would be a shame if someone was alone now. If there was such a person, I hope I can call you and give you company.

Oh yeah, I should probably tell Buttercup not to worry and that I finished the lyrics. She's gonna be so proud for taking me as her pupil! I took my phone and was about to call her.

" Child it's too late to call someone " said Mrs. Rose

" I wanted to call Buttercup and tell her that I finished the song "

" My dear it's not polite to call someone at this time of night "

She does make a point though. I placed my phone back and thought that Mrs. Rose is definitely right. Besides, she's living with Brick and I definitely don't want to ruin their time together. I'm glad that she's also enjoying this nice night.


	27. Meeting my boss

**Aaaand in the last chapter of " Hear me out "**

 **Blossom: Awesome! I'm recording my opening songs!**

 **Buttercup: Not with that tempo you're not**

 **Blossom: I'm doing my best…hey, did you guys think there was something " magical " about last night?**

 **Bubbles: Oh yeah, I was walking with a few old friends. We really enjoyed it**

 **Blossom: I drank some tea with my landlady. How about you Buttercup?**

 ***cricket sounds ***

 **Blossom: Huh? Where'd she go?**

 **What will happen next, find out in the following chapter of " Hear me out "**

Blossom POV

HOOOOOLLLYYYY CRAAAAAAAP!

I jumped outside the bus and ran towards MSW. I can't believe I'm late for my own meeting

 _Again_

You shut your mouth! It's not intentional at all. Well, neither was that time, but it's not intentional no matter how you look at it. It's not my fault I can't afford a car and come on time when I'm basically depending on public transport.

 _Oh please, knowing you, you'd be late even with owning a plane_

Well that was mean. And you can't be sure of that because I don't even own a plane. I'm slowly figuring that maybe talking to your concscious can drive you nuts. I ran fast and I can already feel that I'm running out of breath, but I kept going. Now, if you're asking my how I'm running late, here's a simple answer. I forgot about the meeting with this Bunny person. Now I know that I was told that this job is asking me for professionalism and that I'm failing, but I can assure you this is just one time. I mean, in my defense, I never had a meeting.

 _Nor a date_

Ah there you go, pushing your luck in testing my patience.

 _What patience? I just said the truth_

Okay Blossom, stop arguing with yourself inside your mind, that's getting weird. I finally caught my breath and here I was, finally in front of MSW. Which reminds me…once I entered this place, I met Boomer and thought that he was pretty good looking.

 _And you were staring at his ass too_

So were you

 _And ya had to look away._

Remember when I mentioned that I should stop talking to myself inside my head and make actual social interactions? Well, guess who's failing miserably **(A/N: * raises hand as well* " I have my moments " ).** I took my time into catching my breath. Since I'm already late, the least I can do is breathe properly and let the woman kill me herself. Honestly, what kind of person is late for her own meeting that's actually about her job-don't you dare answer that! Catching my breath, I decided to enter the building and accept my fate because literally what ever happens is my fault.

As usual, the people were busy. I faced that crowd that seemed like they were completely unorganized and like they had no idea what they were doing. But in reality, they do know what they're doing but just can't finish it all without any breaking news in process. The difference between then is now is that now I know where to go. Wait…do I? I was never told where Bunny's office was. Maybe I should find Bubbles or Buttercup and ask them

 _Now I wonder how smart that idea is_

What do you mean?

 _Do you have any idea what Buttercup might do to you if she finds out you're late for a meeting she arranged you?_

…oh God I'm gonna die

 _Right you are_

She's right. There is no way I'm telling Buttercup, she's gonna kill me before I even make it to recording room. Bubbles it is! Brushing off my thoughts, I walked to the small hallway and called an elevator. In the meantime I might as well try to figure out my excuse to Bunny. I mean, I can tell her the truth that the bus was driving slow. But if I say that, I know what the next sentence will be, they always say that one and it's _" Why didn't you take the bus earlier "_ or tell me why didn't I take the cab. Waiting for an elevator, a cheerful voice called my name. I turned around to see Bubbles standing next to me, with Brick beside her.

" Well look at you arriving on time. So I heard you're recording today. Mind if I stop by the recording room? " she asked happily.

" Not at all, I'd love to see you there " I said with just as excitement.

The elevator arrived and the three of us entered. I noticed that Bubbles was looking very formal today. She wore a baby blue dress that went down to her knees, and a nice white mini jacket that stopped above her waist. She also wore nice white sandals with sparkly designs that covered her toes. Her hair was in a ponytail and curled at the ends. She wore her usual make up, and a pair of nice baby blue earrings. Even Brick looked formal today. No wait, he usually dresses like that. This time it was a white shirt with some cut sleeves that stopped above his elbows. The shirt had first two buttons off so it showed his chest a bit. A pair of black jeans and same colored shirt, and a black watch on his wrist. His longer hair was as usual let down and it looked a bit messy at the ends. But seeing so far, it's natural for his hair. Though, it's usual for Brick, but I do want to know why was Bubbles dressed like this.

" Say I was wondering Bubbles " I started and waited until the blonde turned her attention to me, it didn't take long.

" You look really formal today " I said. I was thinking she'd say something like " oh and you don't think I look nice every other day " but instead she just giggled. And curious Blossom is back.

" Oh this, well the actual director of the movie Brick is staring in is coming for a meeting. He's actually a famous Hollywood director and he's really interested in our bad boy here. So he wants to make a deal with him, of course, another deal aside from him staring in his movie. " she explained.

Weird, she never dresses like this with other directors. I'm not saying she doesn't look nice usually, she is, but you can't really pass by her and not notice her appearance for today. You'd say she's a model and not a manager. But I guess she is supposed to leave an impression after all.

" I also think that you went a little too far with this. He's just a director " added Brick.

" Yeah well, I heard that he only takes seriously people who dress formal " said Bubbles brushing off his comment.

" But Bubbles, you already did sign a deal with him, so you've seen the guy already " I added

" And I looked gorgeous "

For some reason I think that literally every employee of MSW has an ego. And I'm not even kidding. Guess it all comes from time to everyone.

" So, you have any idea what the deal might be about? " I asked, turning my glance to Brick. I think it's about time I start a conversation with this guy.

" In situations like this, possibly to give me a change of script and ask for opinion " he said

" Weird. If he's a director isn't he supposed to know the characters character…since he created them? " I asked

It was weird. Why would you ask actors about your characters role. I mean, you created him. He represents your creation, Brick is just giving him physical appearance and showing him off to wider crowd.

" And there's the trick with directors Blossy " Bubbles started explaining and my attention turned to her. Brick turned attention to her as well, even though I'm pretty sure that they're both thinking of the same answer.

" He's really serious about realization of his movie. By changing scripts and asking opinions, it doesn't mean that he doesn't know the emotion of his character, he does. But he's testing out the actors ability to see through the character and realize his actions " she explained.

" Wait, so it's like going through a psychology exam? " I asked

" Something like that. The way a best friend believes you understand her problems and emotions, this guy is basically testing out your compatibility with the character you're acting. " added Brick

I feel like acting is the last thing I wanna do in my life.

 _But you did act. You know that story about a girl who loved a boy and was doing anything for him and basically throwing away her life for his happi-ooooooooooh. You know what, never mind ;)_

Oh that's cute. Hey remember that one drink I took on that party and had a headache for like a reeeaaally long period? Yeah, I think you know what I'm aiming at.

 _You wouldn't dare._

Try me you little soul eater.

The elevator opened and all of us got out. Which reminded me that I need to ask Bubbles about this Bunny girl I was supposed to meet. Before I said my goodbye's to the two, I turned to ask them that final question.

" Oh before I forget, do you know where Bunny's office is? " I asked.

Bubbles and Brick looked at each other for a while.

" She's back? " asked Brick

" Buttercup told me to meet with her today and hand her the lyrics " I explained

" Aaaaaaaaaw Bunny is going to be your manager? She is so sweeeet! " awed Bubbles.

To tell you the truth this was very comforting. I mean, first I'm late and now I find out that my manager is a sweetie pie. I think I might survive.

" Until you get to her bad side. I'm much more glad to have you on my side then to be with her " said Brick adding a cool smile as he patted Bubbles on her head.

" Bad side? " I asked a bit worried this time. Oookay…this just got shocking.

" Oh don't listen to him, Brick just doesn't know Bunny that well like I do " defended Bubbles

Okay now I don't know who to trust. Brick who might be telling the truth or Bubbles who claims to have known her longer.

" On a scale of 1 _to You're Gonna Die_ , what are my chances of coming out alive knowing that I'm late on a meeting with this Bunny person? " I asked.

Bubbles made a worried face and bit her bottom lip, while looking at Brick nervously. Brick on the other hand made the similar expression as Bubbles, but only lowered his head and shook a ' no ' That was an answer enough for me. I sighed realizing that I really did just dug my own grave.

" She's in room 307 on the right side. And you're gonna need luck….and bulletproof everything " said Bubbles.

" I thought you said that she wasn't that bad! " I exclaimed.

Okay so this is happening, I really am gonna die today. Great, so I meet darkness my sworn enemy.

" She is. But being late is her number one sworn enemy " she explained

" Ok so what's her number two sworn enemy? " I asked

" That would be ducks " answered Brick

Okay so if I were to survive, I have two rules. Number one, never be late again. And number two, if I were ever to meet a witch, ask her to turn me into a frog, not a duck. What else is on? I said my goodbye to the two, knowing this might be my final goodbye I might as well say my farewell to everyone. I passed around these offices and read the numbers on these doors. Realizing that I reached room 300 already, I started panicking once again. Maybe if I walk slower than I have bigger chances to live longer? I think that this makes no sense.

And here I was, already by the room 307. Okay so I said goodbye to Brick and Bubbles. And I said bye to Mrs. Rose this morning. Good enough for me. I sighed and knocked on the door. Secretly I was hoping that she wasn't even in the office.

" Come in Blossom, but be quick it's a bit windy in here since I opened the window too " I heard a voice calling me in.

She was expecting me. Okay, she sounded friendly, that's good. A bit calming too, knowing that my murderer is having a friendly tone with me. And by letting some air in, she's trying to set up the relaxing atmosphere because she knows that I'm nervous. Wow she's thoughtful!

 _Or maybe she opened the window to throw you out fast._

Now don't be so negative

 _You're right. After seeing with whom she's working, she'll throw herself out._

Can I throw you out?

I figured that the best way was to avoid my current conversation was by just getting this over with. I quickly got inside and closed the door. I stepped in a pretty neat office…aside from all these papers on the floor. I scanned the place and I noticed a woman cursing and closing the window.

Oh thank God the throwing out of the window option is off. Okay Blossom you can do this. Be polite and don't act like a smartass because you'll ruin it. The woman turned around and our eyes met. She looked around my age, but very very pretty. I swear workers here look like damn models!

 _And then there's you_

My puberty ruined the cute side of me so shut it!

" I probably should have closed the window before you came inside " she said while pulling down her purple blouse.

" Oh uhm…my bad "

Wait why am I apologizing? Probably a habit or nervousness. I don't know, I'm trying to set up a good start. Bunny approached me with a smile and I took my time in examining her appearance. Like I said she was somewhere around my age. Oh great, another person who achieved something, am I the only one who failed at everything?

She had light brown hair let down and it went above her shoulders. She had longer bangs kept aside, but leaving a streak of it curled on the left side, covering her ear. She had these amazing purple eyes that you just can't look away from. Even her makeup complimented her face and made her look younger but even more professional.

She had her light purple blouse and like light green scarves tied around her neck into a ribbon. She wore white skinny jeans and a pair of black heels. She lend me a hand and I took it graciously shaking it. Oh God she's not mad! I'm safe!

" I'm Sakura Blossom, I'm very pleased to me- "

SMACK

I didn't even get to finish my introducing when she smacked me on the head with something that looked like a few times folded notebook…with those hard covers. I was rubbing the top of my head, massaging it and hoping for pain to go away. Unfortunately I was failing and it hurt even more. I swear if this doesn't leave a mark tomorrow I don't know what will.

" Now when you're done comforting your head, pick up these papers and fold them alphabetically. By doing that send them off to Buttercup in her office, and then meet me in the recording room. If you're late, I'll throw you out of the window and make you fold papers in the air. Be a good girl and do that " she said adding a smile in the end.

I know that smile, I've seen it way too many times with other maids while….you know what, forget it

 _Oh no, tell us please_

I ain't telling you shit you lil' soul eater!

 _Ok fine. She meant maids while working for Jojo's. Remember, she was a maid once. You can thank me later._

I hate you. I really do.

Before Bunny left, I took my time to at least remind her of the lyrics. Since, you know, I'm already here and that's the main reason of our meeting.

" Uhm Mrs. before you leave I wanted to give you the lyrics of the song I was working on " I said

Bunny turned her head our eyes met once again. She looked bored.

" Yeah you see, I made a few changes to our little deal " she started and a slight feeling of panic attack filled my body.

Was she…going to fire me? I mean she never hired me, but if she fires me then I lose my chances of ever being employed in MSW. I doubt that Buttercup will bother with finding me a new manager.

" Make sure to make it to the recording room by half an hour. If you're late then I wouldn't bother hearing you out or your song. So basically your deal with me hangs on your speed with doing the chores I gave you. Just make it to the recording room on time and sing me that song. But if you don't make it, or sing terribly or do these chores wrong, you're fired. Now be a good girl and do your job " she explained.

Wait…am I by any chance being punished for being late? Brick and Bubbles did say that people arriving late are hated….oh crap so I actually dug my own grave. Who needs reapers, I did his job for him.

" Oh and by the way " she started.

I turned my look from these fallen papers and turned my glance to her

" I'm Bunny Violet, pleased to meet you too " she said smirking and closing the door. And here I was…with all these papers. And this ticking clock….SHIT THE TICKING CLOCK!


	28. What to do now?

What to do now?

Blossom POV

This has to be some kind of a joke. I mean look, I'm expected to fold thousands of these papers alphabetically, send them to Buttercup and rush back to the recording room, sing the song perfectly and make sure the song itself is perfect. On top of it all I have half an hour to do that. So this is basically what happens when you're late…so now I wonder what happens to ducks?

Focus Blossom! God, I've been folding these for past ten minutes and it feels like I'm getting nowhere. I already refolded a few because I zoned out and realized that I placed T's with P's, and then I completely lost track of where I was. It became so frustrating especially since this ticking clock is just reminding me how slow I am and that stopping time is impossible. Not just that…my head still hurts from that smack. Bunny hits hard. Note to self never be late again.

 _Seriously, you're wasting time. Just fold them and get back to your actual business._

Easier said than done. I'm out of my mind with these. I keep losing track of where I was. It's gonna end up like I wrote that song for nothing, and yet I was so braggy about it in front of Bitch and Rubbish.

 _Keep talking like that and you really will. Can't you use your " go-getter-maid " skills and get the job done?_

Really? You're gonna make me miserable again? You know, it's not really a best time but I'm sure you're aware and don't care.

 _Stupid, I'm telling you to use something you're good at. Organizing was your thing back in those days, so just get over your past as a maid and get on with your work._

Hmm…you do make a point. Organizing was my thing back then. I mean, as a child I was one of the best students despite having these part time jobs I always kept my grades high and the Jojo's satisfied with my work.

 _And with hearing Butch calling your name, you worked twice as fast just so you can rush to him and see what he needs._

You're doing it again. You seriously are doing this again. Ok, can't you stop for like one chapter with this Butch-maid talks?

 _Butch wasn't a maid you were. Okay, I see your point. Sure I can hold it in_

But despite this argument, that was a good point. I might as well snap out of it and just do what I was always best at. Or else I really might lose my only opportunity to get back at him for humiliating me like that. Oooooh that bastard is going to pay!

 _There's my girl_

Quickly I started folding the papers and made sure all of them were folded alphabetically. Noticing I got only ten minutes left, I tried to pick the papers at once, but there was no way I could make it. Either I'd end up with a broken back or I'd slip and make all the papers fall somewhere in the hallway. Dammit, only ten minutes and there is no way I can keep going back here for other pair of papers. There has to be something in here I can use.

For a deeper scan, I walked out of the office and tried to look at anything I can use. Just then I noticed the janitor delivering packed bottles of water on a wagon. Well…that might be useful. The thing with workers here is that they need water, and lots of it. Singers get tired from constant rehearsals, actors get tired from their try-outs, writers get tired from sitting on the same spot for ten hours. Everyone is so busy that usually they don't even have enough time to go to the cafeteria, so instead they carry unpacked bottles of water in their lockers.

I rushed to the wagon and moved all six packages left and pulled it into the office. I know this might be considered as stealing, but in my defense I need that thing more then him. He can carry it anyways, but these papers might kill me if I try carrying them all at once. Quickly I placed all the papers inside, making sure not to mix them accidentally in the same spot. Lucky for me, each one of them fitted perfectly. Shit! I got only five minutes left now. I pulled the wagon and ran through the hallways quickly to Buttercup's office. It felt like I was leaving a typhoon behind me. People looked at me as if I was crazy for running in a hallway. If this were high school, I'd be sent to the principal…nah detention it is. But I'm not so they can send me to the Olympics for all I care.

I found Buttercup's office and remembering my manners, I knocked in two times and quickly got inside. Before I realized I was already out of my breath. Forget the Olympics, I'd die.

" What are you doing? " asked Buttercup, eyeing at me from her seat. I tried to catch my breath and answer but it was getting hard.

" Bunny *pant* Papers *pant* Folding * pant * " obviously I failed at explaining this, but believing she's a smart girl I begged that she won't ask me again because I am sure that there is no way I can repeat that again. Yes, there is nothing to repeat, that's the problem.

" She told you to fold them alphabetically and give them to me and you had half an hour to do so " she said. Wait you're kidding me, she can tell that all just with my poor explanation?

" Wait, you managed to figure it out just with three words of explanation? " I asked, even my voice returned normal. Is it normal if sudden shock cures you from all that heavy breathing? Because that happened.

" No. The thing is, she always does that to those who are late. Well, the last person had to cook her food with ingredients she gave them " she explained

" That doesn't sound so bad "

" That's what they thought. My advice, don't mess with Bunny. She's messed up when it comes down to stuff like that, and speaking of that, you have about three minutes I suppose "

THREE MINUTES!?

" Sorry, gotta run! " with that I rushed out and ran straight to the recording room. Using the elevator is a stupid idea so the stairs are gonna have to satisfy me. I already felt cramps filling up somewhere in my chest. But I had to keep moving forward or else I can kiss MSW employment goodbye. Say…that sounds like a good name for a song, just not when it comes to the employment. Ok so in the mean time I also managed to come up with something that might sound as chorus.

 **Kiss it goodbye (if here ain't holdin' you back)  
Kiss it goodbye (your little panic attack)  
Kiss it goodbye (I, I, I did it and it's omg)**

 **I'm a different girl  
Kiss it goodbye-ey-ey-ey  
Kiss it goodbye-ey-ey-ey**

Hmm that sounds pretty good in my head. Might wanna make something out of it. In the mean time I found myself by the door of the recording room. I slid my shoes and grabbed the knock. Opening it I rushed inside and another round of catching my breath started. Oh please tell me I'm on time.

" Hm, you came on time. Shocker " a familiar voice said.

Bunny walked towards me and made her way towards the chair.

" Alright, I'll hear you out. Impress me "

" …you're not gonna let me catch my breath " I asked

" And you being late was my fault? "

Point taken.

I searched in my pocket but…shit I can't find the lyrics! Wait, where did I put that thing? It can't be in my purse I was sure I…it's in my purse isn't it? Ooooh! There is no way she is going to let me go back to her office and search for it in the purse. She looks pissed enough already. I started panicking the more I searched my pockets.

" Is there a problem? " she asked

" No ma'am! "

" So why are you not singing? Or have you perhaps lost the lyrics? " she asked while adding a smirk on the last part.

I can't let her know she's right. If I do, then I might as well make her throw me out of the window and tell me to fold papers. Not just that, but I might be one of those typical irresponsible workers who rely on their managers at everything. But I'm not like that. I know how to get my work done…I just…from all that rush I must've forgotten it in my purse. But that doesn't mean I didn't bring it at all. I finished it. I brought it. The purse is in her office along with that paper with the lyrics.

" Thank you for folding papers, that is if you did it right. I'll see you some other time " Bunny got up from her seat and was about to leave. I felt tears forming in my eyes already. Is this really going to be the end? Just like this? After everything that has happened so far?

" W-wait please. J-just give me a minute, I got nervous " I tried explaining

" My dear Blossom it's obvious to me that you forgot the lyrics back home. To tell you the truth I heard your singing on the site, you're not that special. I heard better. I only accepted you because Buttercup asked me and I respect her. But if I was asked by someone else to hear out a girl who just wants to set out revenge for her ex, I'd throw that person off of show-biz "

Something inside me popped when she mentioned ex. It wasn't even tears that formed, they disappeared once that word was out.

" Ma'am with all due respect but my motives is not revenge on my ex, it's- "

" On your crush who you believe backstabbed you. Yeah we've all been there girlfriend. But listen, this job is not cut out for someone who can't simply put two and two together, and you sweetie are one of those people. I'm trying to be nice and put this nicely. "

Bunny grabbed the door knob and each part of my body was telling me not to let her go. That it shouldn't end like this, that this was not to be the end. And I decided to listen to it. I grabbed Bunny's hand tight, causing her to wince in pain.

" Ok you got less than ten seconds to let me go or I'll call the guards to throw you out " she said while glaring at me.

" You're wrong! He's not just someone who backstabbed me, he broke my heart because I loved him. I was there for him, I believed in him when no one else didn't. I cheered him on when I was the one who was sad. I made him laugh when I wasn't even finding anything funny. I was there for him but he was never there for me. You have no idea how humiliated I was. The pain I felt could never be expressed through- " my explaining that was followed by tears rolling down my cheeks was interrupted when Bunny pulled her wrist away and pushed me down. I found myself sitting on the floor as angered Bunny glared at me. I couldn't even stop the tears anymore.

" And how is that different from what I said? Boo-hoo your childhood crush broke your heart. It's not his fault you were stupid enough to love him in that sickening way. I won't call the guards on you, but you better stay out of my sight. I don't like you one bit " with that she aggressively opened the door and slammed it shut, leaving me alone on the floor.

I really did try for nothing.

I hugged my knees and buried my face so I can cry it out. It doesn't feel like I'll be getting out soon.

Bubbles POV

Geez, these directors sure know how to suck the living soul out of you. Brick on the other hand looks normal, though I've been working for so long with him I can tell there's something on his mind and it's bothering him. We just ended the meeting with the director and walked together down the hall. I' thinking of calling it a day. I don't think there is any paperwork left, I finished it all last night, so we're good.

" I think we're done for today, this was the last meeting so far " I said cheerfully

" Are you sure? " he asked. Yeah it's not like this ever happened before. It's always a sudden call from work that ruins the moment. I know that, it ruined my spa day a few times in two months. Do you know how frustrating that is?

" Don't worry, I finished it all last night. And besides the mistakes in the film weren't even yours. It's not your fault that that director chose amateurs " I said

" What difference does it make anyway. They're gonna do it over no matter who's fault it was "

Something tells me that there's something else beside the film on his mind. If I ask him, I might be getting my nose further in his privacy so it's not nice. But if it's affecting his usual work then it is my business.

" Brick, call me weird but I have a feeling your mood doesn't have much to do with this film " I said

Better be direct with him or else I might anger him.

" You sure have a nose when it comes to emotions " he looked at me from the corner of his eye and smirking

" It's a part of my job as your manager " I said chuckling.

" But you're right. There are things bothering me aside from work…in fact, it's too much work "

Ah, I see. He's missing Buttercup. It's true that he's been getting more job offers these days. Lots of producers want him in their movies, even a few anime creators want him as a voice actor. Let's just say that he's pretty good at Japanese.

" Is it affecting your relationship with Buttercup by any chance? " I asked

There was small silence between us. Answer enough for me.

" I understand. Look, go home earlier with her today. I'll make sure nobody bothers you " I said

" Oh yeah, how are you gonna do that? "

" Simple, you're gonna give me your cellphone " I giggled

Brick was a bit surprised by this

" Excuse me? " he asked

" If you get an important call, I'll just call you on your house phone. I mean, you only gave it to me last time I checked "

Brick gave it a little thought and I know that there was no way he was going to decline my perfect offer. He reached his pocket and handed me his phone.

" I'll just hope this works. This situation has been bothering both me and Buttercup…I want to fix it with her so bad "

" You will. Tonight is all about you two. In fact, tomorrow both of you should stay home and spend a little time together "

" Are you sure that's not too much? "

" After all work you've been doing? I think I can manage a day without you " I put one of my best cheer-up-friend smiles I had.

I've been shipping Brick and Buttercup since who knows when, and I'm supposed to watch my ship sink? As If I'd ever let that happen. Besides, I can tell it's really hard to be successful with their jobs and to handle their relationship as well. Relationships are supposed to be comforting, not a burden, and seeing them like this is giving me an alarm to do something and help them. And what better way to do that then to let Brick go home earlier. After all, we finished our work for today so there's nothing stopping them beside his phone.

" So you're sure you want me to go home? I'm just checking again " he said. I could tell that he was hesitating to leave me with work, even though I already told him that we're done for today. I'm glad I work with Brick because he's actually a very compassionate guy even though he doesn't look like one. Some actors couldn't wait to throw all their work on a manager, but he's different. He actually gets stuff done on time and helps me around. Don't get me wrong, he knows I can handle things, I proved that way too many times before we officially started working together. He's my first client and we became partners pretty soon. Probably because when it came down to work we knew we can count on each other to get it done well and on time.

" I already told you that we're done for today. What, you assume I'm lying? " I asked

Brick looked away and scratched the back of his nervously. He coughed a bit and probably tried to figure out how to put it like.

" It's not that I don't believe you, I do. But it's just that we've been interrupted so much I doubt that Buttercup would even like to go home now. She was so happy last night and it pained me to break it down to her that she's staying home alone again " he explained.

I was right, my ship is in danger. And a good captain always thinks of a way to save it.

" So what you're saying is that my Brickercup ship is in danger and the alarm won't go off? " I asked

" Would you please stop speaking like a captain? " he asked

" Whyyy? May I remind you that I ship you two and that Brickercup ship existed before you two started officially dating " I defended.

" Why did I even bother asking. Okay fine, yes your ship is in danger captain. So what are your orders? " he asked while sending me a smirk.

Oh yeah and another thing. I also like working with Brick because he likes my humor. Yes he looks like a serious guy, and he is. But like mentioned, when it comes to work we hit off great, we're perfect working partners. But when it comes down to humor, I can spend hours sitting in a café with him and laughing with tears rolling from my eyes. He's actually quite funny if you understand actual meanings of what he's saying. And his insults are pretty clever too. Once you understand the sass and sarcasm behind it, it becomes unbearable to hold in laughter's but also embarrassing to laugh for so long.

" Gather the people and follow my order. We're gonna make it " I said.

" What people? It's just me and Buttercup – you know what, fine I'll just do what you say and go home "

" About time you decided to listen to me. And remember, tomorrow I don't want to see you here " I added

" Yeah sure I won't be coming. See ya " he said. But before he walked away I grabbed his arm. He sighed before turning around, looking at me from above with a bored look in his eyes. I looked at him with my best puppy look and I know that he knows why I stopped him.

" You can't be serious right now " he said, adding a bored tone to match the bored look he gave me.

I smiled and happily nodded at him, not letting go of his wrist. In fact, I took it now with both my hands in case he tries to trick me and run away. It happened once and I learned from my mistake.

" Okay fine. Aye, aye madam. There, you happy now? " he asked

" Well, you said it like you were bored. Add a little energy in it and you're free " I said

Brick cursed under his breath and from his look I could see that this behavior was starting to annoy him. Great! Now he knows I'm serious.

" Are you serious? Bubbles this is ridiculous, we're not on a battle ship "

" Yes we are! My ship is suffocating from constant attacks of a pirate ship called work and I'm going to save it "

" Okay okay I'll say it, but just this once! "

" It's twice already " I said smirking

" Aye, aye madam. Can I go home now? " he said it with a bored tone again. I decided to give up with trying to persuade him, I don't want to make him angry. I let go of him and saluted. Brick rolled his eyes at me.

" You're such a child Bubbles " he commented.

" And yet you work with me "

Brick chuckled and ruffled my hair a bit.

" I'm not complaining " he added. Before turning away he waved and left to find Buttercup. She's probably in her office working. Now since Boomer is in hospital recovering, she's handling his work as well, and plus Bunny left some of her work too so Buttercup decided to help her out a bit. Those two are really good with their work even though Bunny is a manager and Buttercup is a singer. Plus…I know why she's working this hard. Ever since we found out we have a mole in the studio, she's been trying so hard to figure it out and save the studio. Right now the financial status of the studio is not on his best. And she told us that TGS offered to invest under one condition, and that's for Buttercup to go on a tour with Butch Jojo and sing a duet in Spain. Buttercup doesn't like him one bit. Not just because he's trying to show Brick off, but she thinks he's a narcissistic child who can't take care of himself. There's that one thing she usually says when it comes down to Butch.

" _Maturity is not acting like a spoiled rich brat, which is exactly what he's doing. He's just a stuck up who can't see further from his nose and who brings down others in order to feel good. He claims to be a man but in my eyes he will forever be a child. "_

Told ya she doesn't like him. Reason why she accepted to help Blossom was probably to teach Butch a lesson that what he's doing is wrong and that it hurts people. I mean that's what I would do. I've known Buttercup before, she hated bullies. And in her eyes, Butch is just a bully. He usually sends her flowers here at work, but she throws them out. No matter how beautiful and big the bouquet is, she's not impressed by it. And she probably got triggered when Blossom told her how he treated her. Though Blossom does have talent for singing, she has a beautiful voice, but her motivation to become a singer is wrong. Once she reaches her goal what's she gonna do next? I just wish she can see that, but she's blinded by her past and pain. I'm not judging her, I feel sorry for her that's for sure. No one deserves that kind of heartbreak, but that doesn't change the fact that I think that her motive is wrong.

As I walked through these hallways, I ran into angered Bunny who rubbed her wrist and cursed under her breath. Oh yeah, wasn't Blossom supposed to sing her song to her? I'm so happy she's gonna get Bunny as her manager, she's so good at her work! A bit strict, but I can't blame her.

" Oh hi Bunny! " I greeted cheerfully.

" Oh hey. Fancy seeing you here. I thought you were meeting that director from Hollywood " she said. I noticed her hiding her right hand behind her. It looks like she was hurt but I decided not to question her because she looks annoyed already. You can judge that by the tone of her voice.

" We just finished, I was about to pick my stuff and go home "

" I see. Well, see you around then. I still have some things to take care of " she said.

Bunny walked pass me but I called out to her before she left further.

" How was Blossom's song? I hope you liked it, she really worked hard with it " I said

" Wasn't impressed. I'll tell Buttercup that as well. You might wanna go to the recording room and comfort that girl " she said sending me a cold vibe from her.

Bunny turned her heel and I marched towards the recording room. Running wasn't a good idea because these shoes are not meant for that. Plus I recently bought it and I can feel my feet burning with each step I made. Opening the recording room, I was filled with darkness in the room but I heard the sobs in the room. I closed the door and turned on the lights. That way it revealed Blossom in the corner behind the door, hugging her knees and crying.

I locked the door and kneeled to her, pulling her in a hug. She started crying harder, I can feel my dress getting wet from her tears.

" It's not over " I whispered to her. I rubbed her back for more comfort but it felt like I was failing. As if I'd let that happen. Failing in comfort is not an option, and that's my number one rule.

Blossom pulled away and I saw her make-up ruined from her tears. Half of her face was probably on my dress but I don't think it's a good idea to look at it now.

" The lyrics were left in my purse, and it was in Bunny's office. She didn't even want to listen to me " saying that she broke down in more tears. I pulled her in another hug and tried to think of best ways to comfort her. For now I believe it's the best if I just let her cry it out.

" It's alright Blossom. I'll think of something, trust me " I said

" What can you do? This was my only chance to prove that I can be a part of MSW and I blew it "

" You didn't blow anything and it's not over. If Brick can trust me so can you " I said

Blossom pulled away from my hug and looked at me confused

" It's another story. But trust me when I tell you that as a captain I won't let anyone cry out of failure, I promise you "

" Captain? " she questioned while wiping away her tears

" It's another story as well " I said flashing her one of my best comforting smiles.


	29. One of us

Bubbles POV

After a successful comfort, I managed to figure out the next move. Despite Blossom having a wrong motive, I can't bare seeing her like this. Just because her motive for singing is bad doesn't mean she's a bad person. I actually admire her because I know she's working hard. I'm not blaming Bunny either, she hates when someone is late and it can't be helped. I took Blossom's hand and we marched towards Buttercup's office. If I'm right, Bunny should be in her own office, not with Buttercup, so Blossom can have a decent conversation with her. I know I told Brick to leave home with Buttercup, but just because he finished his work, doesn't mean that she did as well. So for now I can hope that BC is stuck with some paperwork and that she's still in the building.

" Where are we going? " asked Blossom through sobs. I did say I managed to comfort her, but that doesn't mean the crying stopped. I tightened my grip on her wrist as I dragged her through the hall, just in case my answer shocks her and she tries to run away.

" To see Buttercup of course " I said cheerfully. And I was right, she started struggling in order to release her hand.

" Are you crazy!? I can't let her see me after what's happened, she's gonna kill me! No wait, I'm gonna kill me because she actually tried to help me and I blew it even though I was the one asking her to help me. Bubbles, are you even listening to me? This is important ranting and it's not wise to zone out on me! "

Of course I didn't zone out, it doesn't happen very often. But to be honest, pretending that I did won't hurt anyone. And what's with this am I crazy questions? Of course I am. I smirked when I noticed that we were already standing in front of her office door. I let go of Blossom's wrist and moved aside, signaling her to go inside. Blossom looked terrified while staring at the door, and then back at me.

" I- I can't.." she said

I rolled my eyes and knocked on the door for her. When we got permission to come inside, I smiled and Blossom and signaled her again to go inside. And I suppose you can imagine what her expression was…exactly.

" Well, don't wanna keep her waiting " I added

" I told you I can't. I- I just can't go inside looking like this "

" So? Everyone has one of those days, but in this job you gotta smile through the fear and pain "

" Bubbles I'm serious, I feel ashamed. She accepts to help me out and my stupid habit of being late ruined everything. If only I can go back in time and fix this…" she said.

Well, nice to see her realizing who's fault this was. I was never going to directly admit to her that it was her fault, but I was planning on showing it so she could tell that herself. I mean in this state, the last thing she wants to listen to is someone blaming her for the finished damage. Some people should realize that saying _" I told you so "_ isn't very helpful but just ego boosting for a person who said it. But that's just my opinion.

" You can't turn back time and fix it, but you can move forward and fix it as well. All you gotta do is open this door " I told her.

Blossom bit her lip and hesitated for a while. I can tell this is hard on her. Either she feels really bad for what happened with Bunny, or she's either really scared of facing Buttercup. In my opinion, she fears her way too much. I mean sure she has those moments and looks like a rather strict and serious person, but it's not like she's a demon lord or something.

" I guess you're right…and whatever happens, I'll just have to live with it " Blossom spoke. She took a deep breath and reached for the door knob. One last time she looked at me and sent me a fading smile. And being a cheerful friend I am, I showed her thumbs up and flashed her a good luck smile. I noticed her hesitating once again when it came to actually opening the door.

" You know you're gonna have to go in some time " I said

" Oh well would you look at that, it's locked " said Blossom shrugging it off. She was about to leave when I grabbed her wrist once again and literally dragged her inside the office. I was an idiot to think that she'd actually go inside by herself. Well to be honest I thought that my cheering on mood was pretty good, but apparently I was wrong. I'll remember this in the future.

" No please! Burn me alive but don't make me talk to the she demon! " whined Blossom.

Oh that's new, hey how long till she realizes that she's in the demon's office right now? Start counting. It might be soon, but it might be a little later. That's why I asked this question. Blossom was still whining and struggling, but lucky for me I had a pretty good grip on her and she was getting more tired after every failure of trying to pull away. Buttercup was filling out some papers, but she stopped once she heard the title she was given. She leaned on her chair and held her arms crossed as she looked at Blossom with a bored expression.

" Blossom, pull yourself together and just talk to her " I told her in a calming tone.

" I will if you let me go! "

" Liar. I know you're gonna try and run " I said.

And I was right, she was trying to pull away and run for it. Realizing the situation, I decided to have a little fun myself. I usually don't mess with people, but there are exceptions.

" So, when did you think of that title for Buttercup? " I asked

" First time I saw her duh! She scared the living soul out of me, now let go! "

Yep, she didn't figure it out. I eyed at Buttercup and smirked at her. Buttercup still had the expression as before.

" I see. So tell me, how scary do you find her? " I asked again, holding my smirk on. This is going to be so fun for me!

" Would you quit asking me!? Just let go so I can get away before I enter her den! "

I looked at Buttercup who had her brow raised now. She sighed and slowly walked towards me with her questioning look. Oh well, I guess it's finally time to break it to her, there goes my fun. I let go of Blossom who was still struggling. Once I did, first she rubbed her already red wrist.

" Oh hello Buttercup, how long have you been standing here? " I asked cheerfully.

Blossom panicked at the sound of her name. She turned around and I swear that was the most priceless look of fear I had ever seen. Buttercup, who stood beside me, had her arms crossed and now had a faded smile once she looked at petrified Blossom.

" Long enough " she said, that smile not leaving her face. To be honest, the way she wore it made me a bit scared too. I think it's a good idea to leave now.

" Oh would you look at that, you two seem to be having a conversation going on. I don't want to interfere " I said.

I looked at Blossom one last time as she was begging me with her expressions not to leave. She really needs to get over her fear of Buttercup. I smiled at Blossom and waved goodbye. Before exiting the room, I turned back at Buttercup who still had her stoic expression.

" And Buttercup dear, please smile more often it suits you " I added, and decided to leave. Though I think it would be wise to talk to Bunny face to face. There are a few things I want to clear with her about Blossom. She might have gotten a few things wrong when it came down to lyrics.

Blossom POV

I'm in my happy place. I'm in my happy place. I'm in my happy place. I'm in my happy place. I'm in my happy place. I'm in my happy place. I'm in my happy place. I'm in my happy place.

I gulped and opened my eyes just to scan once again where I was. Okay Blossom, remember you're in your happy place. In your room. On the beach. Coffee shop. Park. Petting zoo. Just remember, you're in your happy place and no one can drag you out of there, not Bubbles, not anyone. Opening my eyes, first thing I saw were open windows so that fresh air could get in. Okay so fresh air helps happy place. The place was nice and tidy, a few plants to decorate the corners of the room. It's a happy place Blossom, you can't die in a happy place. There was also a…desk filled with nice folded papers. Okay Blossom, it could be anyone's. You're still in happy place. The more I looked, finally my gaze stopped at a woman leaning on her desk, looking at me with her arms crossed over her chest.

That could be anyone, I'm still in my happy place. Remember Blossom, no one could drag you out of it. Keep that in your head and you'll be fine. I noticed that I was kneeling on the carpet all along. Tch, must be from when Bubbles let me go that I stumbled and fell. Lucky for me my wrist hurts less, geez that girl has a good grip.

" Are you done dramatizing or do you need a minute longer? " a voice asked. Looking around I realized that it belonged to the woman who was leaning on her desk. Wait…that stoic cold voice…I know it.

No, no I don't. Remember, I'm in my happy place and there are no meanies allowed. Yeah, that's right. This in front of me is just a random person worried for me.

" Oh for the love of, open your eyes Blossom " the voice called out again. Opening my eyes, I know there is no way I can keep fooling myself with that happy place stuff. Bubbles dragged me in Buttercup's office and left me. What more, I can't remember anything I said during all those attempts to escape. All I know is that Bubbles got me in trouble for her own satisfaction and left me just like that. I'll get your for this blondie.

I got to my feet and sighed at the look of annoyed Buttercup.

" Oh good, you stopped acting like a clown. Take a seat " she said politely. I nodded and followed her. I felt so nervous. Not only did I ruin my deal with Bunny, but I also have a feeling that I made Buttercup mad. It feels like everything I do is wrong. I know it's my fault that the deal with Bunny is ruined, but the worse is now admitting that in front of a person I begged to help me. I can only imagine what she will say to me when I explain myself. Well, so far I got three possible scenarios.

 _First: " First you beg me to help you, you waste my time and now you dare to come late to a meeting I arranged? How dare you! " shouted Buttercup._

She might even throw me out of the window, and while I'm falling, Bunny would throw out papers and shout at me to fold them alphabetically and deliver them to her in the afterlife. Poor angel Blossom will have to suffer from her habit even as a dead man.

 _Second: " I am so disappointed in you Blossom. I never had much fate in you, but now you've proven to me that I wasn't wrong. I can't even bring myself to throw you out of the window, you're not worth it. "_

Well that one makes no sense since she never even had fate in me to succeed after all. But to think that she won't even throw me out because I'm not worth that effort is a killer. Worse from that is if she tells Boomer and he deletes my song from his playlist!

 _Third: " Oh don't be sad Blossom, it's alright. I knew you were going to be late so I warned Bunny sooner. She only said that to teach you a lesson, but I didn't tell her to make you cry. You're totally worth throwing out of the window "_

Knowing my luck, the only thing that's going to happen is her throwing me out of the window. Which is not so bad since that means that she actually finds me worth throwing out. So jokes on you universe, I'm worth it. Plus there is no way Buttercup would sound so comforting to me.

" No wonder you're friends with Bubbles, you're both airheads. Are you gonna talk or can I go home now? " asked Buttercup, obviously annoyed,

Heh, would you look at that I actually zoned out on her. Though it happens pretty often. Realizing my position, nervousness struck me again. I couldn't bare to look her in the eye.

" I'm sorry…my habit of being late ruined my meeting with Bunny " I started. Noticing that silence is filling the office, I decided to break it. Buttercup must be in a state of shock and can't find the right words to express her disappointment. I need to try and fix my apology.

" I know she hates people who are late and I really can't express how deeply sorry I feel for ruining this. I can understand that you don't want to see me anymore after you've worked so hard to arrange a meeting with her. Before I leave I just wanted to apologize properly and to tell you how sorry I feel " not working, she's still not saying anything. And I already ran out of words to say.

Even though I tried not to let the room fall in silence, I couldn't do it. I felt that my heart was going to jump out of my chest. It was beating so loud I didn't know how to calm myself down. If this is going to be my end in the studio…I can at least say my farewell I suppose.

Bubbles POV

I knocked on Bunny's office and entered before she gave permission. Bunny looked annoyed because of that, but she greeted me with a smile after all. I noticed her taking her coat from the hanger. I suppose she's done for today.

" You're done? " I asked

" Yeah, all that paperwork is done thank God. Though Buttercup helped a lot. I thought you left home already? " asked Bunny.

Oh yeah, we already met in the hall today and I told her that I finished my meeting with the director from Hollywood.

" Yeah well, I was with Blossom in the recording room. You left her in a pretty bad state Bunny " I told her, even though I know she's aware of that.

" And she burned my wrist, I think we're even " she said while putting on her coat and fixing it. It was a nice white spring coat that covered her butt and it hugged her body perfectly, showing her figure. Bunny walked towards the big mirror and checked her make-up. While she's fixing it, I'm gonna take my chance and set things right.

" Bunny that's not what I mean. You gotta understand that she must have been shocked as well, there was a misunderstanding. She didn't leave the lyrics back home, she left it in her purse that was in your office. She was shocked as well and it was a desperate attempt. " I explained.

" What are you, her lawyer? " asked Bunny, while looking at me from her mirror. She was fixing her mascara and her eyes were half open, but I know she could see me.

" She's my friend, and if you listened to her song, you'd see that she's a good singer too. Don't get me wrong I'm blaming her for being late, but she didn't know that you don't like those kind of people" I said.

Bunny giggled as she placed back her mascara in her purse and took out her lip gloss.

" Oh Bubbles, she doesn't have to meet with me in order to know that I hate people who are late. There is a main rule in society and that's to respect people. Respecting them can be done in many ways, and one of those ways is respecting their time. So if I said that the meeting is in 10AM then you show up at 10AM, not at 12PM. I wasn't mad because she forgot the lyrics, I was mad because she doesn't respect me the way I respect her. You see, I came on time. I got up earlier, finished my breakfast and did my make-up and I came on time. While she decided to take a longer nap. That's the thing and the main problem that girl has. I have no doubts that she's a good singer, I heard her on the youtube. But working with a person who disrespects me as her working partner is not my thing. And I'm sure you had warned her of that by now " she explained. Bunny placed her lip gloss, fixed her hair and was about to leave.

" So you're gonna have her fired after all? Without even trying to help her? " I asked

" She was never hired in the first place. Besides, she already has a deal " said Bunny.

That got me a bit shocked because I had no idea what she was actually on about.

" Wait, what does that mean? " I asked

" It means that I already am her manager. She can thank Buttercup for not giving me an option to choose " said Bunny.

Is it just me or is there another person not following this conversation? I looked at Bunny confused and she caught my glance. She sighed and turned back to me once again. Her hand rested on the door knob and she was sending me this bored look as she was about to explain once again.

" When I left on vacation my work got piled up and Buttercup took care of it without me knowing. When I came back I got lost through paperwork since the boss of the building was changed. Buttercup took care of my work once again and I told her that I owe her. This is how I'm paying her back. Get it? " she explained.

I finally managed to put two and two together. Grinning I decided to check things one last time before she leaves. She's probably gonna get mad at me for throwing stupid questions at her, but checking thing twice doesn't hurt.

" So, what you're saying is that you're working for Blossom now? " I asked

I swear I heard something snap when I asked this.

" Ahem! She works for me, thank you very much. She doesn't tell me what to do, I tell her what to do. Gosh, don't insult me. I still don't like her, I'm only repaying Buttercup for the favors she did me " Bunny said and slammed the door on her way out.

Well, I suppose her therapist must be proud of her. Okay forget that, I have to go and tell Blossom the good news!

Blossom POV

" Wait…so what you're saying is that…I'm employed? " I asked.

I was shocked at the explanation Buttercup gave me. Apparently, scenario number three actually happened!

" Yes, you're employed. I told her you were going to be late but you needed to be taught a lesson. So in order to do so, I told her she can do with you whatever she pleases but she's gonna have to work with you " explained Buttercup.

No way, she was actually only trying to teach me a lesson after all. I felt so relieved I started crying the tears of joy.

" Another thing " Buttercup started. She looked at me from the corner of her eye, telling me that she's being dead serious. I wiped away the tears and looked back at her. Good thing I have no make-up on, I cried it all away.

" Are you satisfied being known as the one who never arrives on time? " she asked.

Something about those words cut through me. I suddenly got disappointed at myself. It wasn't like when I found out I was naïve to think Butch loves me, but this was even worse. It's like guilt is eating me away. I shook my head while looking at my feet. I still wasn't strong enough to look her in the eye.

" Just so you know, that's very rude. Once you realize where you are, start changing yourself " finished Buttercup.

She got from her seat and left somewhere behind me, probably to get her jacket from the hanger. Or maybe she's so disgusted with looking at me. But these words she said really got to me. It makes me rethink about my behavior. Blossom from before and Blossom who I'm trying to be can't be the same…I do need to make changes.

" You're right…thank you " I said, it came out like a whisper but since the room is so quiet, it was loud enough for her to hear me.

I could hear her breathing so I know she was still in the room and I wasn't talking to myself.

" I really can't repay you enough for doing this for me…thank you " I added.

" Just get serious and stop acting like a clown " said Buttercup.

I nodded my head, still looking at my feet. Even though I apologized for so many times, I can't seem to bring myself to look Buttercup in the eye.

" Now if we're done with this nonsense, I still have one more thing to discuss with you " said Buttercup.

I noticed her presence behind me and somehow I felt uneasy even while sitting on a chair.

" What is it? " I barely said these words. Even though the room was bright, somehow the atmosphere became dark and really toxic.

" A she demon needs to speak with you about something else " said Buttercup. She turned my chair and there she was in front of me with a scariest look I have ever seen. And somehow, everything I said to her a few minutes ago came back to me. As it did, fear came over me.

" FORGIVE ME! "

Bubbles POV

I rushed towars Buttercup's office to fetch Blossom. She's gonna be so happy once I tell her that she's finally a part of our big happy family! I was about to open the door but a certain cry for help startled me.

" FORGIVE ME! "

That was probably Blossom's voice. Oooh now I remember, I got her in….trouble. Nope, nothing to do there. Blossom welcome to the family, I'll tell you that officially once you get out alive.


	30. Changes

Blossom POV

Already a month passed and I am officially an employee of MSW studio. Actually, I can be called an employee but I also have to " pass my exam with the audience " and I am not so happy about it. In fact I was heading to Bunny's office so she can tell me where she booked me a performance. It's my first time and just thinking about it gets me all jumpy. I recorded a few songs, including the one I was supposed to show Bunny that day but I forgot the lyrics in my purse. I also recorded one with Buttercup, we wrote it together and it sounded pretty good. The first song we wrote didn't come out so well and Buttercup said we can write better, so we did. Although we never performed it so far, she's okay with it being a part of my album. I mentioned that Bunny is my manager now, right? Cause she is, she's my manager. Every singer needs a manager and I got Bunny. Ooooh I can't express how happy I was that she's my manager after all. That happiness had a price to pay though, Bunny and Buttercup taught me a valuable lesson. And that's to respect other's people time. Bunny is still pretty strict, but I believe that deep inside she's a nice person. I manage to get my work done so I can pick up the pace with her. Another good news is that Boomer is back too and he's good as new. Bubbles and Brick seem to be busy with Brick's movie with that Hollywood producer but he seems to be nailing his part. I haven't seen Butch and Robin since the hospital scene, and I am hella glad I didn't.

I stopped by Bunny's office and slowly got inside. I greeted her with a smile, but she seemed to be as annoyed as ever. Weird, I think we finished our work so there's no reason for her to be mad at me. Or maybe she just enjoyed solitude and I ruined it.

" Alright I think you might like these news " she said while searching around from a pile of papers. I walked towards her and she handed me one of the papers from a pile. I carefully read the words and Bunny sat on her desk, studying my reaction. From the paper I noticed that it was actually an invitation to perform at the grand opening of the mayor's new hotel. My eyes widened and I had a smile that reached my ears. I looked happily at Bunny who looked like she expected this letter so it was nothing special to her.

" This is amazing…they actually want me to perform? Are they serious? A-are they sure that I'll be good enough for this. I-I mean, do they know that it's my first time performing? Oh my God this is all so sudden, I wasn't expecting something like this out of nowhere. I-I thought that I'd start somewhere small like a coffee shop or a plaza or a nightclub…but an actually grand opening…this is so big…it's really- "

" Okay I get it you're shocked, calm down already. It's not you they want, obviously you only read what you wanted. Read the rest " said Bunny cutting me off with my sentence.

I decided to listen to her and read the rest of the invitation.

 _Dear Mrs. Bellum, as a gratitude for your hard work and cooperation with the city, I, the mayor of Townsville am inviting you to attend a grand opening of a new Townsville hotel " Grand Townsville " that would be held on August 16_ _th_ _at 8PM. On this occasion I would also like to invite one of your newborn performers to hold a little concert for this event. I am sure a company as yours finds new talents every day. I have heard of a girl named Blossom Sakura, and I would very much appreciate if she were to share her talent and voice with our guests._

 _This invitation goes to every employee of the MSW studio, everyone is welcome. Also, my appreciation goes to Mrs. Dawson who I would like to personally thank for her charity movements she's been organizing through Townsville. Her work has certainly helped lots of citizens during their hard times and I believe it would be shameful for a mayor not to thank her for all that work she has done._

 _Thank you for your time and I am hoping to see you all at the grand opening._

Wait…charity? A so called she demon is actually doing charity? I…I feel so ashamed of myself for looking at her like she's the devil of this company. In fact, she turns out to be the kindest person not just to me but to everyone.

" Wow…she's amazing " I commented to myself, but apparently Bunny heard me. She let out a chuckle and slipped the letter from me. She nicely folded it and placed back to the pile of papers. She continued making herself comfortable by the desk and now started swinging her legs.

" I'm surprised that dwarf actually called her to show some gratitude for doing half of his work " she said.

I've seen the mayor on television a few times. I remember him as a short man with a white mustache and a monocle and a funny black hat. He's been a mayor for past three years so far and yet I don't think I have any special memories of that guy. Maybe he likes keeping things to himself…which I find weird since he's supposed to be an influential politician in Townsville.

" Something tells me you're not a fan of Mr. Mayor " I said.

" You're probably right. Politics is not my thing but when it comes down to our reality, they really should be focusing on their own citizens and not just the outside politics " she commented.

Not a fan of politics and yet she very much is aware of the surroundings. I think it's better if I don't open this topic with her again.

" Do you respect Buttercup? " I asked. Bunny looked at me like I'm some kind of an idiot. To be honest I felt that too, I don't even know why I asked her that. It sounded so dumb.

" I don't see why not. We're colleagues " said Bunny.

" Oh right…so you respect everyone? " I added

" I do. Even you " she said. I was glad to hear that and I noticed her giving me a comforting smile. Not only did I think that Buttercup was scary, but I even was afraid of Bunny. Turns out that she's a pretty cool person but just likes to get her work done on time. Being an employee here doesn't mean that you have to get along with everyone, but you have to respect others. It's like being in high school again, you don't have to be friends with everyone you can have your own group, but you have to be respectful because there are a few things you're sharing with those people.

" Do you think Buttercup got this letter? " I asked

" Probably. But more important thing right now is if Mrs. Bellum read this invitation "

Now that I thing about it, the letter was addressed to her in the first place and yet I've never heard or seen anyone by that name. She must be the boss here since her permission was asked. Maybe I should ask Bunny about her as well, and while I'm at it, why did she suddenly become so concerned about her reading this invitation. I found that a bit weird.

" You seem a bit concerned about her reading the letter, why is that? " I asked.

Bunny grabbed her purse and walked over to the mirror. So far I noticed that she really likes keeping her make-up in place and does the check-up pretty much every time when we're alone in the office. She probably got comfortable with me being here so she doesn't have to hide her need anymore. I guess that being that pretty takes lots of effort, but she doesn't seem to mind. It's like what Bubbles likes to say when we comment her constant check-ups when we head out. She usually says " I dress up nicely because I want to look satisfied when I look at myself in those shop windows. That's a bigger compliment then when a group of guys tells you you're hot " not that I care about opinions in the first place, but Bubbles makes a point though, all that matters is that you're happy with your appearance. And Bunny like being happy with herself so there's absolutely no need to judge her. Plus she's a manager, it's a duty to look good. Bunny fixed her lip gloss and popped her lips before answering me. She didn't face me directly, but looked at my reflection from the mirror.

" I can guess that you haven't met Mrs. Bellum yet " she said.

" Uhm, no not really. Is she your boss? " I asked.

Bunny turned from the mirror and sighed. She walked beside the mirror and leaned on a wall with her arms crossed. She thought of it for a while and looked back at me.

" That's what the ownership papers say, but if you ask me she does nothing " she answered.

" Okay, so where is she now? "

" Bottom of the ocean I hope " she said and went back in front of the mirror to fix her eyeliner. I feel like I shouldn't ask Bunny much about this Bellum, she looks pissed enough and if she's pissed she'll mess up her make-up, if she messes up her make-up she's gonna stab me with a lipstick. I know you can't really do that but this is Bunny and She. Will. Stab.

I was thinking of leaving her and meeting up with Bubbles for a quick break. I'm not particularly hungry or thirsty but I feel like having some company until work hours finish. I hope she's done with her work as well. I was about to leave when Bunny's voice stopped me.

" No fair, you're leaving me behind " she whined.

" I thought you're busy fixing your make-up "

" Yeah well you can wait at least ten minutes, I won't take long " she said

" I waited last time for half an hour Bunny, you know that there is no such thing as ten minute make up when it comes to you "Bunny gave it a thought and sighed in the end giving up. She shooed me with her free arm and I chuckled at her. She's probably gonna complain for a while but she'll get over it.

* * *

I went out and searched for Bubbles. First place to check was her office, but I only found Brick inside reading the script. Either the movie or some commercial. Oh yeah, we got on good terms too. He's usually quiet but it's nice to talk to him every once in a while. Brick turned from his script and looked at me.

" She's in the lobby " he said.

I mouthed a thanks and waved goodbye to him before exiting. I don't wanna bother him when he's working. Bubbles probably finished, but I should make sure. If she's still busy, then I'd just go back to Bunny and make her go grab some meal. We finished our work so it's only natural to go somewhere and rest a little. I took the elevator and stopped at the lobby. I looked around trying to find Bubbles. After less than a minute, I found her holding lots of papers in her arms and those heels did not seem to enjoy the weight on it. Why am I suddenly experiencing a weird sense of déjà vu.

I rolled my eyes and walked behind her. She looked like she was barely standing, so before she realized I took half of those papers. Bubbles opened her eyes and exhaled in relief.

" Oh God you're a life saver " she thanked.

" What's with you carrying these papers all at once? " I asked

" Gives you a real sense of déjà vu doesn't it? " she asked smirking at me. Now that I remember it, this is just like when we first met…except that she got disappointed at me for not being a hot guy. Sorry Bubbles, it's just old boring me.

" Actually these are some old files I found in the archive, Buttercup asked me to bring them to her. I don't know why but I didn't have anything better to do so I agreed. " she said. I followed Bubbles back to the elevator. These files seem to have lots of papers inside and they were really heavy. I can't believe she tried to lift them all by herself.

" And you didn't bother asking her? " I asked

" Would you? " Bubbles asked smirking and I caught her point. My silence was answer enough to her.

" If you want we can go have a snack once we deliver these " Bubbles suggested. I smiled and nodded my head, just then the elevator opened and we got out. While walking towards Buttercup's office we had a small chat about latest events. I decided to tell her about the invitation.

" Bunny told me that my performance is booked already. I'm gonna perform at the grand opening of the hotel Grand Townsville. The mayor invited me as one of the newborn performers. " I said. Bubbles gasped and threw all those papers to the floor. She attacked me with a gigantic hug and made me hit a wall. I couldn't hug her back because I hugged those papers to my chest, and by the way it was killing me now since Bubbles is pressing them deeper and it's blocking my breathing. I knew she was gonna be happy but this is gonna end me. Even though I struggled hard to breathe I was laughing along with her.

" I can finally dress you up! " she squealed, still holding me in her hug.

" That's what you're happy about?! " I asked, inner me was panicking.

" Well of course! You can't have your first performance wearing something casual. You have to look like a fine young lady who knows what she's doing "

For a moment that got me thinking. First when I met Buttercup I remember her being in a black coat that hugged her body and showed of her feminine curves. She looked so serious that it got me star struck. Then when I met Bubbles for the first time, I was amazed by how young she looked like but she's the same age as Buttercup, ok they're basically like twenty-three. Despite her looks she's actually a manager of Thee Brick Watson. Even Bunny is paying attention to her appearance. I guess that Bubbles makes sense, I can't show up out there wearing something random picked out of the closet.

Bubbles picked up the files and we continued walking towards the office. She was saying something and I was still wondering about that appearance thing. And now when I think of it, it's already August 10th. So in just six days that opening of the hotel is happening. I think it's enough for me to get ready with the song and the clothes. I'll probably leave that to Bubbles. We knocked on Buttercup's door. Entering, I saw her talking to Boomer.

" Oh, you're here. Good, we need to talk " said Buttercup. I wasn't sure to who she was referring. Either Bubbles because of these files she asked her to bring, or me.

Bubbles and I left the files on her desk and took some time for our arms to rest.

" You actually asked them to bring those? " asked Boomer.

" I asked Bubbles, Blossom was not required for that. But I guess it's good that she's here too. I assume you read the letter " she asked.

I nodded and kept on stretching my arms because I somehow started losing a feeling in it.

" Sorry girls, I didn't think she'd ask you two to bring these papers. If I did I'd get them myself, they must've been heavy for you " apologized Boomer. He looked concerned and the look in his eyes kind of made me blush because it was so cute!

" N-no it wasn't that heavy. Bubbles and I shared the weight and it was easy " I explained trying to cheer him up.

" It's not very gentleman like to leave a girl carrying those heavy files " he said smiling at me.

That smile will melt me one day I swear it will.

" Great! Next time you two should get them " said Bubbles grinning but I know there was a secret intention in that sentence.

Blushing was inevitable. Yes I would adore staying with Boomer and acting like a damsel in distress, and trust me I'd enjoy it.

" Anyways, I had a thought of the two of us performing that song we were working on. That can be an opening act and then you can sing solo. That can be a confidence booster in front of the crowd. Your thoughts? " asked Buttercup.

I was speechless. Buttercup is suggesting me to sing with her. There were absolutely no words I could use to describe this feeling. It wasn't a mixture, I was clearly happy but I just didn't know how to express it to the intensity that I'm actually feeling inside.

" I-I'd love to! " stuttering is something I just can't stop in these moments. Buttercup sighed and smiled at me. It was an actual smile, not a smirk. From all these news, it feels like nothing could go wrong in my life anymore.

" Alright, it's settled. Of course we will have to practice in order for it to be perfect. Bubbles, I assume you'll take care of Blossom's clothing? " asked Buttercup looking at Bubbles. She giggled and showed her thumbs up. Boomer on the other hand looked concerned.

" Is everything alright Boomer? " I asked. I guess I caught him off guard with this question. He scratched the back of his head and gave me a bright smile.

" Oh yeah I'm just thinking about your performance and how you're gonna nail it " he said. I felt great for that compliment but I also got a tingly feeling that he's not actually thinking about that. I mean, I believe that he thinks good of my songs, but I doubt that that's what he was actually thinking of. If I try asking him anything further I think I might trigger something so I'd rather keep it quiet.

" You should rest for today. Tomorrow we got work to do. The performance has to be perfect and failure is not an option. Was I clear? " she asked. I nodded my head and left with Bubbles. I picked my stuff and followed Bubbles outside so we can grab some food. Walking outside, I noticed that it was a really nice weather. A sunny August followed with singing birds. My life is finally changing for the best. And the thought of that got me smiling to myself.

Bubbles walked beside me and elbowed me in the arm. I rubbed and raised my brow at her.

" I like when you smile, but please don't look creepy " she said.

" Oh sorry. I was just…thinking about something "

" About your life changing right? Yeah, I had that on my mind too. I'm really happy for you Blossom " she said smiling. It's amazing how this girl understands me without me saying a word. It can be scary but at times like this I like it when I talk less but she understands more.

" I'm glad I met you all. I really am…" I said. And I was. Coming to the MSW was the best thing that ever happened to me.

" You belong here Bloss. Your voice is proof " said Bubbles.

" ..yeah.."

I'm a part of this family, and I love it. I never had family connections, but MSW is my second home. Here I have people to count on, who appreciate me and respect me. Who will point of my flaws and features straight in my face. Who will comfort me and run after me to hit me when I do something wrong. Who love me for being me, not for something they want me to be. Sometimes I wonder how would my life be like if I turned to TGS instead, even with Butch in it. One thing is sure, I am close to my goal. So close I can smell the victory.


	31. The story of us

Blossom POV

For the past five days I've been working so hard. Now I understand why work hours here begin at 10AM, it's because most people here take night shifts when there's more work left, don't ask how I know. Okay, I'll tell you anyway. The thing is, Buttercup is apparently a perfectionist when it comes down to her work, well not surprising since she did say that she loves her fans. That perfection she seeks has caused me to have two night shifts for practice. Well, my schedule basically went like this.

From 10AM-1PM I had rehearsals with Buttercup. I did mention already that she and I are gonna sing an opening act together and I'll have my solo later. Then I have a two hour break so I can do whatever I want, but Bunny has to be with me all that time. I don't know why, but Bunny strictly ordered that and bolded that part on my schedule. After my little break, I have rehearsals of my own song I'm singing alone. I believe I'm doing that well already, but Bunny wants to make sure I don't break down with the crowd so she keeps bringing more and more people to crash my stage fright. Just when I finish that, I have my dinner, again followed by Bunny, that lasts for only two hours. After that Bubbles is picking me up so she's trying out her outfit for the night. She's struggling between four dresses and claims that all of them look good. If you ask me, I look like a potato with makeup, but I guess Bubbles has an eye for fashion. The outfit tryout isn't supposed to last longer than an hour, but Bubbles takes her time so I'm stuck for two hours in total. And then when Bunny catches me " slacking " as she calls it, she makes me help her around with her paperwork which is death to me. But all in all, the rule is that regular work has to be ended by 9PM, so they're not that strict.

The night shifts I was on was mostly because I made so much mistakes and then I just broke down so I took my time when it came to calming down. I told you I had stage fright, and I'm still considering reaching my goal without any people seeing me. But Buttercup said that's not possible so there goes that idea.

And as for me, well right now I was in a recording room, accompanied by Bunny and Boomer. I took of the earphones and met up with those two. Bunny smirked and nodded her head, while Boomer gave a little whistle, followed by a clap a second it stopped.

" Please tell me that's the last time I'm doing this " I asked Bunny. Singing the same thing all over and over was exhausting. She pays attention to literally everything, even if I accidentally mispronounce a word.

" Well Blossom I'll tell you one thing. You're annoying, obnoxious, clumsy and a real pain in the butt…but you got a talent, I'll give you that much. When having emotional break downs, you write good songs. Now don't expect any more compliments from me " she said, brushing it off at the end.

I couldn't help but smile. And to think that almost yesterday this woman almost got me out of here. Well, it was my fault to begin with. Speaking of punctuality, I really learned my lesson. Now I bought myself more alarm clocks and gained a really unusual habit. Each night I take a sticky note and write an inspirational quote on it, and then place it on the night stool near my bed. That way every time I wake up, I have motivation to start my day. Trust me it works!

" Thanks Bunny, those words you said are already hard to believe " I said smiling. Bunny and I already gained a reputation of being good partners. Apparently I'm a legend for lasting this long with her. Usually people quit while working with her, or she fires them. Hey at least they didn't get thrown out the window like I thought would happen to me.

" You keep getting better after each rehearsal. You really got something Bloss " said Boomer.

Oh my dear God, the way he says my nickname and adds that tone and smile makes me wanna hug and and squeeze the cuteness out of him. Excuse me, did I say something?

" Ah-thanks Boomer! Hearing that makes me feel so good inside " I said stuttering. And as you can see, my stuttering around him never stopped. Buttercup says a tequila shot would help, but I think I like myself sober. Wait, did I just say that he makes me feel good inside? CRAP NO!

" I-I mean your compliment means so much because you rarely tell me that! " I tried fixing it, but realized pretty soon that I just made things worse.

" What I meant was that I accept your compliment and that I agree! No wait! Uhm….thank you? " I give up. I give it all up. I can't talk to this guy without sounding like a complete dummy. I looked at Bunny who was behind Boomer, standing by the exit and signaling me to just stop talking. I should have listened to her before. Buttercup probably told Bunny about my hilarious crush on Boomer. Why hilarious you ask? Have you seen me talking to this guy!? You just saw everything! If not, go a few chapters behind and see for yourself. Trust me, it's comedy gold. No wait, rather tragic because I am so hopeless and I accept it.

Boomer chuckled and ruffled my hair on the top. Our eyes met and he rested his hand on top of my head. Even though Bunny was here, it felt like we were all alone. If this were a movie, I'd be leaning in, acting all nervous at first but deeply in my heart knowing that our lips would meet soon. Too bad this ain't a movie.

" No reason to apologize, I know you're still nervous even after all these practices " he said in low, but rather calming tone.

" You think I can do this without a problem? " I asked.

" Of course you can. You've been here for a short period and you've been such a hard-worker. You proved yourself to Buttercup and even Bunny. Not just that, but you gained trust of all of us. You were with everyone when their family member was not around. You comforted when people cried. You're family Blossom. " he said.

Something about the way he said it made me feel like the happiest person in the world. So happy that he believes so much in me, it's a best inspirational quote I've heard or read. If only I could've recorded him saying this, I'd make it a ringtone. I smiled as I thought of his words again. They kept replaying in my head like the best thing I've ever heard in my lifetime.

" Hey Bloss? " I heard him calling me. I noticed the two of us still standing in front of each other, close. Both of us looking at the floor, but the call of my name made our eyes contact again. His palm left the top of my head and it traveled to my hand. He took it gently and all I could do was stand there and see what he was going to do. From all this time, Boomer and I never made contact like this, I never knew my relationship with him. Were we acquaintances? Friends? Enemies? I don't know why would we be enemies but hey maybe he secretly hates me.

He took my other palm in his, and he slowly rose both our hands to our chest levels. The atmosphere was calming but yet filled with something I couldn't describe. Maybe the heat I felt was just in my own cheeks because I knew I was blushing.

" I like that you're here " he said giving me the cutest smile I've seen. And the blush from my cheeks traveled all the way to my legs, and arms and everywhere. Okay palms, pleeeaaaaseee don't sweat now it's gross. Legs, you can let me down now, I wanna be carried by him. Oh, did I say something again?

" Me too " I said smiling back. Every single time he makes me feel like this. From the whole start of my little adventure in MSW he got me all over him. He let go of my hands and was about to leave, leave me with same questions inside my head. I know that this is weird to ask, but I feel like I have a right to know. So the moment he reached the knob, I knew it was my time for another change in my life.

" Hey Boomer, can I ask you something? " I asked.

This is it Blossom, if you're finally making a change in your life, you're gonna do it right. You can't regret anything. Remember, old Blossom and new Blossom must never be the same. Old Blossom was a masochist who loved Butch. New Blossom is a creation of her own will, the will to crush that asshole. The creation that's about to be shown.

" What's up? " he asked, turning around. As he did, a streak of his hear fell in front and started poking his eye, obviously bothering him, but it looked really adorable.

" I…I want to ask you…well, you see…uhm…" why? Why does this happen every single time I'm with him? I'm supposed to ask it straight out, and yet again I stuttered.

" Is it about your song? The performance? I told you, it's okay to be nervous, but you're gonna be fine, trust me " he said flashing another smile.

No. I don't want to ask you about that because I know what you think. Oh God Blossom, just say it and throw yourself out of the window if needed. He's not gonna stay in here with you forever, although I don't mind.

" No, I don't want to ask you that " I finally said. Okay now if I can be that straight forward with the official question.

" Did Bunny change your schedule again? I'll talk to her about it, you need your rest from time to time too " not that either. I don't want you to talk to her at all…I want to know…ah forget it!

" Boomer, what's your relationship with me? " I asked

* * *

Buttercup POV

I stopped the car in front of a big mansion. Being greeted by all these noisy people was the last thing I needed, and you know what else I don't need.

" Auntieee! "

I don't need this kid tugging my leg. I sighed at the loud greeting from my niece. I kneeled at the level of the eight year old and pecked her cheek. You might remember her as the one who stole that Hello Kitty toy, I of course told her mother of that and I heard she got grounded even though I later paid for the toy. Stealing is wrong and parents should start teaching kids manners.

" Oh, would you look at that, I found a squirrel " I commented while finishing the pecking. Her cheeks were chubby so it looked like a squirrel filled them with nuts.

" I'm no squirrel auntie, I'm a shark! " she said jumping around.

" Yes, people want to avoid you every way, so I agree "

" Hey, that's mean! "

" That's the truth and you know it. By the way, where's your mother? We talked this morning " I asked.

" Oh, momma's in the kitchen cooking "

" Her? Cooking? " I asked surprised.

" I told her not to do it, but she insists on making cake she saw online "

Well that's unusual. Everyone here knows that she's a terrible cook, hell even she knows it and she got forbidden to use the kitchen even by the chef himself. I told the kid to take cover in her room just in case fire breaks down. The kid might be annoying, but she knows how terrible her mother is in the kitchen.

I walked towards the kitchen and on my way told the maids to leave her alone. They were secretly watching so the house doesn't burn down. I walked inside and leaned on a tiled wall, observing the auburn woman who tried to do it all by the recipe.

" When the fuck did you mention blended strawberries!? I read this part thousand times and not once I've seen strawberries mentioned! Are you fucking kidding me!? " she shouted and angrily shut the cook book hard, so the slam of the covers could be heard probably all the way to the entrance of the mansion.

" Princess, you know you're a terrible cook. What are you doing? " I asked.

She turned around and frowned.

" I'd hug you but I'm all sticky…you want a hug? " she asked.

" Spare me. Again asking, what are you doing? "

Princess took off her cooking outfit off and washed her face. While drying it, she leaned on the counter. Oh yeah this is my sister, Princess Morebucks. To make things more clear about my family, since I don't think you've met anyone beside the kid, allow me to explain. Princess and I aren't real sisters we're half-sisters. You see, my mother Brianna Grey married her father John Morebucks, while I kept my father's last name Dawson. They're married for about five years. Princess is married as well but her husband is currently in France. He took her family name as his last name so there you have it. My happy family. Oh yeah, and the kid is Quinn Morebucks. Don't worry, my kid won't be named Dollar, that ain't my thing.

" Well, since Danny is off I got bored so I thought hey, why not bake a cake. It sounded better in my head " she explained.

" You remember what happened the last time? " I asked

" Hey don't give me that look. I got them a new cat so don't hold it against me "

Princess and I walked to the salon and took our seats. She looked so relieved for finally resting, even though nobody ordered her to do anything. But I guess I understand her, being alone can be boring. That's why I called her once to keep my company when Brick was working late.

" So, do you want me to ask you about work or your love life? " asked Princess smirking at me. Oh brother, not this same old conversation again.

" Both are fine "

" Not buying it. Details sis, I want details "

" What are you, Boomer? "

" Oh by the way, is he better now? I never got to see him after that accident "

" He's better already, same as usual I suppose. Brick and I are doing fine, Boomer and Bubbles managed to re-schedule a few things so we can finish at the same time. Usually it works but exceptions happen. "

The maid offered us tea and some cookies. Oh well, my mouth was getting all dry after all. Princess is a teaholic, If I can say. In other words, she serves nothing else to drink but tea.

" Oh thank God that got over with. So things are okay between you two now? "

" We never fought in the first place. But I suppose they're better than before " I explained.

" And work? "

" So far so good, Blossom and I are performing tomorrow at the opening of that new hotel "

" Oh that's great! She can finally sing in public. I'm proud of you for helping her, she really sounded hopeless when you met her. Quinn told me a few things about her too, but I don't think I should trust a child who stole a toy. "

" And who's fault was that? "

" Hey I did my fair share of mother work so let's leave that "

According to my step-father, Quinn is an exact replica of Princess when she was her age, but Princess matured. When we met each other we started hitting off at the moment. We supported our parents and got along well.

" Anyways, when you asked about the studio I think I should be straight forward with you " I added, remembering a reason I was here.

" Go on, shoot already. I know you didn't miss me " she said smirking.

" I need you to make a call to the police department and get me lieutenant and his team. After that call the bank and close an account. "

" Illegal transfer of money? " Princess asked while writing down what I said. She's a bit senile. Another reason she's forbidden to enter the kitchen. I nodded to her.

" And you're suspecting? "

" Sarah Bellum " I finished.


End file.
